<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCK S2Ep2: Road Trip Hijinks by TruffulaFairy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037394">MCK S2Ep2: Road Trip Hijinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffulaFairy11/pseuds/TruffulaFairy11'>TruffulaFairy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mon Colle Knights, Original Work, Rokumon Tengai Mon Colle Knight, anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Bonding, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, Fantasy, Fox Kids - Freeform, Friendship, Guardians - Freeform, Jetix, Kidnapping, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Nostalgia, Other, Uncle-Niece Relationship, epithet erased - Freeform, magical girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffulaFairy11/pseuds/TruffulaFairy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering her destiny as the Guardian of Light, Diamond with her rag-tag team of friends begin their journey forth to Solaria's Temple where her mother awaits. Yet during their first moments down the road, there is tension between the team as Diamond tries to get everyone to bond so to overcome such hurtles. Things get hairy when they fall prey to the traps of bandits and taken captive! How will our unlikely heroes get out of this mess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106759</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Celebration Before the Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also please read episode 1 before reading episode 2. Episode 2 is getting more views than episode 1. So please read the story in order please.</p><p>Episode 1: A shining new beginning (Read first before episode 2)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night falls as the air filled with music and the sound of merriment drifted throughout the town of Honey Meadows as the streets were full of booths dedicated to food, games and merchandise of the Guardian of Light!? (Detailed and quite nearly accurate on appearance). The town was in full spirits after the despair they faced the night before when Shade almost tried to destroy the town, but thanks to the heroic efforts of Gemma and Diamond (The Guardian of Light)-he was driven off and never to come around again. In the center of the town, dancers danced in a synchronized circle around the water fountain as they leaped in the air like skilled ballerinas before landing safely on their feet as they continued to follow the rhythm of the music that the band played so they wouldn't miss a beat while staying unified. There were tables set around not too far from the performance as people enjoyed the delicious spread that the caterers and nearby restaurants created for the celebration-Roasted meats, mashed potatoes (even sweet potatoes), a floral fruit bowl, home-made honey berry lemonade punch, honey cakes, pastries, and a wide variety of endless dishes for one to choose from; An all you can eat banquet for all to scarf down upon!</p>
<p>Diamond: :Munching on a fruit tart with a big smile on her face while her eyes sparkled in amazement.: Mmmmmm~!:She swallowed after enjoying the savory custardly flavor of the tart.: Oh man! This Honey glazed fruit tart is so sweet, I think my taste buds are holding a party of their own!</p>
<p>Gemma: Hahahahahaha, you said the same thing about EVERY sample you've been trying from the honey berry lemonade punch, the honey glazed ham, and of course the berry cream puff.:She giggled as she couldn't help, but find her astonishment amusing to get worked up over such simple delicacies.:</p>
<p>Diamond: It's just unlike anything I've had back home! I mean they just taste soo....sooo....natural, richer and pack a huge surprising wallop of sweetness and flavor that store-bought food and bakery goods could ever try to contend with.....gasppp~EVEN pudding, IS THERE such a thing as a pudding that's more divine than home-made or store bought!?:She turned to Gemma as she was curious about the wonders of ambrosian sweets compared to Earth Sweets.:</p>
<p>Gemma: Uhhh......I don't know to be honest. I mean I know in the Water Realm at the Aquarius Cove, they have this one pudding where they have this pudding parfait that has pearls of fruit in each layer, vanilla/blueberry pudding in the centers and they top it with whipped cream and a coral wafer on top. They called it the "Coral Dream Pudding". It was really quite good and highly reccommended.</p>
<p>Diamond: Gasp!:She placed a hand by the side of her cheek as her eyes glittered even more in bewilderment.: CORAL DREAM Pudding!? Ohhhhh~I so wanna try that! Gemma, when we find my mom-WE SHOULD go to the Water Realm and get a Coral Dream Pudding the moment we get there! We can each get o-no wait! If they have a mega size one, we can all split it and have an eating contest to see who can finish who's side first!</p>
<p>Gemma: I don't think they have a mega size one from my knowledge, but.....I will definitely take you up on that offer.:She smiled at her before picking up an apple and placed it on her plate.: The Water Realm is a very beautiful place-you'd love it: endless sea, islands scattered all over the place, the clear sand beaches and skies. Not to mention the locals, of course JUST be careful when the Gill Men have their annual Gill Men Games to see who's the King of the Beach. I heard that a human participated in the games and was made King of the Beach, all the Gill Girls were swarming all over him.</p>
<p>Diamond: :She giggled softly as she picked up a piece of chicken breast with a fork.: I bet he had to wave a stick to keep the Gill Girls from piling on him.</p>
<p>While Diamond and Gemma were having their girl talk, nearby Eccentro was listening in as he had a small plate of fruit, cheese cubes and a slice of honey ham as he listened in to their conversation while Hermes had paused to hear them talking, even though they were just a table apart from one another.</p>
<p>Hermes: Well those girls seem to be getting along quite swimmingly. From what I'm hearing, Gemma could be a MonWorld Tour Guide.</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: Hmph! I've been to almost every corner of Monworld on my Flying Lion more times than she can circle this world.:He took a bite of a grape as he munched on it.:</p>
<p>Hermes: Alright your Royal Guideness-On your "Flying Lion", then I suppose YOU MIGHT know where Solaria's Temple is since YOU'VE been to every corner of Monworld. So do you know how far it might be?:He looked over at him with a sly look on his robotic face.:</p>
<p>At the moment, Eccentro nearly choked on his grape when he swallowed abit rough causing him to cough as he grabbed his cup of cider, guzzling it down before letting out a sigh of relief. Hermes snickered under his breath with a robotic paw over his mouth to suppress his ridicule toward the foolish prince-He's been around Monworld, yet he has never heard of Solaria's Temple nor even know where it was from when he traveled the realms in search of monster items.</p>
<p>Hermes: I'm gonna take that as a BIG, FAT NO on your account.</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: :He looked away as he let out another humph, feeling insulted and ridiculed by a robotic rabbit butler for questioning his navigation and knowledge of Monworld.: No! It isn't a big, fat no!.....I just DON'T KNOW where it, but according to my niece it's near the border between this realm and the Holy that's in the Dune Desert.</p>
<p>Hermes: It's the only thing Hinata told her. Head to the temple in Dune Desert....the question is WHICH DIRECTION Dune Desert resides in and HOW we know if were anywhere near there when you get thrown through a portal, landing in a forest with giant bugs and almost get mauled by them.</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: At least IT'S better than being ejected out of your seat for the 100th time when Gluko presses the eject button by mistake. Sighhh~Reminder to myself to LABEL the buttons closely so she can tell a missle launcher from the eject button.:He placed a hand on his head as he rubbed his temple in annoyance just recalling the many times he was launched from his ship.:</p>
<p>Hermes: :He thought for a minute as he took in what he said, then he recalled what the Prince told them about being sent flying after their ship exploded for the umteenth time.: When you were launched in the air when your ship crashed, did you by chance see any deserts in the distance. That is if you weren't dizzy and in a frizzy?</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: Hmmm...:He thought for a moment as he tried to recall, yet a swirling squiggle appeared on his head in annoyance.: Errrr.....I was so high up in the air and in a dizzy spell, I can't recall even the direction. But I did see some kind of sand-like scenary that was toward the left to where I crash landed.</p>
<p>Hermes: Left huh?....That must mean the desert is somewhere in the west. But we'll need to clarify it by looking over a map-If we had one I can copy it into my data banks to have on hand should the original get damaged, lost or blown away...the worst case ripped apart should you and Gemma have one of your little spouts.:He glared over at him with a tiny anime vein on his head.:</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: She's the one that mostly starts the spouts! I'm merely the victim here!:He placed a hand on his chest as he looked down at him.:</p>
<p>Hermes: Heh! Victim AND INSTIGATOR....Or in thise case Villain Victim. You know speaking of your "Evil Title", I'm surprised how well Diamond took upon when you told her the truth after breakfast. </p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: You and me both. I mean right after I spilled everything including the "Elf King Kidnapping Incident"...:He thought as a flashback bubble began to fill the screen.:</p>
<p>The flashback took place after breakfast in the guest room, Eccentro revealed to Diamond the truth about himself while she stood there as she absorbed every word like a sponge soaking in water. Eyes widen in surprise, yet her face had shock written all over it that the corner of her lips nearly quivered like she was going to be upset, but it sinked back inward as she kept her eyes on her Uncle. Gemma and Hermes stood on the sidelines as if they were an audience awaiting what would unfold in this "Truth Play"-of course Gemma was praying for Diamond to be outraged to learn her silly uncle was nothing, but a wannabe villain; Yet to her and Hermes' surprise-it was quite the opposite.</p>
<p>Diamond: So your telling me that you became a bad guy and used your technology to travel to Monworld in order to track down the Monster Items so you can take over both worlds? You kidnapped an Elf King, you caused chaos in the Water Realm's Pearl Princess's castle, and against your will and life you gave up your monster items to a fallen angel who wanted to reboot both worlds in his image?</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: I know! You must hate me with all your guts! And I'm sorry if I lied to you before about how I single-handedly took out a fifty Lizard Men with just one Kunai and a fishing net or how I won a Flying Race with the fastest Gryphon I tamed-I cheated, but I lost due to Mondo and that no-good Pegasus of his...:He had his hands together as he looked pathetic as a slug that got stuck under a rock, tears going down his face as his eyes wiggled.: Please, Diamond! I promise I'll never lie to you again! Unless it was for good reason-White Lies aren't bad lies you know!</p>
<p>Diamond: Y....you......r.......:She lowered her head down as she gripped her fists; appearing to be mad from the low tone in her voice before it boomed like a firework as she raised it up. Her eyes starry, her smile grew to a Chesire grin and her fists clutched together close to her chest.: YOUR AMAZING!</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: Huh!?:He raised his arms to the side with the right arm lowered while the other was high up, shocked and confused by her reaction.: I'm.....amazing?</p>
<p>Diamond: My Uncle is a Villain! Not a bad guy BAD GUY, not a terrifying villain, but a villain VILLAIN! I mean who has ever heard of a hero's uncle being a villain even if he's your basic run-of-the-mill rival type to the other heroes beside myself!:She gripped her fists tighter as stars sparkled around her before she turned around, back facing the group as she placed a couple of fingers in a gun motion on her chin as she smirked.: I mean who ever heard of a Hero and Villain being Niece and Uncle-Brothers, sisters, parent and child, an old friend of the hero's family.....:Rambling words began to come out of her mouth as she was deep in thought.:</p>
<p>They stared with anime beady eyes for they were confused at her rambling, yet out of all three of them only Hermes knew exactly what was going on: Diamond found herself in one of her Infamous Media Theory Zone. The flashback ends as Hermes shrugs as he let out a sigh.</p>
<p>Hermes: And then she went on like ten minutes on the different aspects of Hero and Villain Relation in the Family Tree to Relatives/Old War Friends before she came back to her senses, but the good news is that you GOT OFF THE hook pretty easily.</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: I suppose, but you remember what she said afterwards?</p>
<p>Hermes: Of course.:He paused before his mouth opened slightly as he let out a recording from this morning, Diamond's voice came ringing through.: "Uncle! As the Guardian of Light I promise to help you get back to your henchgirls while we meet up with mom! And along the way, maybe my heroism will help curb your diabolical ways!":He clamped his mouth shut before reopening it as he spoke in his usual voice.: I don't know HOW SHE'D help ya curb your "diabolical ways" since you can't conquer a Jello bowl...:He waved his right hand as if mocking Eccentro.:</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: I can conquer any Jello Bowl with ease-just as long as it isn't Apricot. I'm not much of a fan of that flavor.</p>
<p>Unknown to Eccentro, somebody snuck up from behind him before raising their arms up in the air and in a flash-wrapped them around his body startling the spineless prince!</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: Ahhhh~!:He raised his arms up in surprise as he let out a girlish scream, skin white as a ghost and shivering like it was below zero!:</p>
<p>Diamond: Haha! Gotcha, Uncle!:She smirked as she nuzzled against him cutely in chibi form.: TOok ya by surprise, didn't I?</p>
<p>Hermes: Heheheheheheh!:He covered his mouth with his other hand as he enjoyed the playful trick Diamond pulled on her Uncle.:</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: You knew she was behind me, didn't you TIn Can!?:He had a huge anime vein as he growled angrily at him.:</p>
<p>Diamond: Sorry Uncle, thought I'd give ya a playful surprise hug.:She released him before giggling slyfully as she placed her hands behind her back.: </p>
<p>Gemma: Hahahahaha you sure GET him good and HE DIDN'T even hear you coming.:She walked over to Diamond as she let out a laugh seeing the Prince all flustered from her surprise hug.:</p>
<p>Diamond: I am like a Ninja! Silent, stealthy and quiet.....:She posed different ninja poses even making ninja fighting noises to accompany some of the moves.: Ya! Ya!</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: I-I was surprised, but not startled!:He looked away abit as he blushed of embarassement.: I-I knew she was behind me so I pretended to be surprised, but not scared either!</p>
<p>Hermes: Heh yeah right, if you weren't scared then why'd ya scream like a girl?:He had his hands on his hips as he grinned mischeivously at him.:</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: I just....wanted to make it sound a LITTLE real so it was believable that's all....</p>
<p>Hermes: So, Diamond-enjoying the little shindig they threw for you and Gemma?</p>
<p>Diamond: It's amazing! It's befitting a hero's celebration after an intense battle against a dangerous threat like a powerful foe, pack of bandits or even a giant monster! </p>
<p>Gemma: Of course in our case it was a powerful Necro Blader and a Dread Beast that threatened the livelihood of the town than the time we were invaded by an army of honey badgers who nearly tried to eat all the honey in town. I'll tell you rounding them up and herding them out was not very easy-it took not only me, but a pied piper and a sheep herder as well as the Honey Farmers to get them away from the town.</p>
<p>Diamond: Wowww~That's incredible, Gemma. Just when you say an army-how many honey badgers were there?</p>
<p>Gemma: About 20ish or I think it was 26 if you count the smaller ones that were in their teens. I think the reason they attacked our town's honey source because the honey found in their neck of the woods was struck down by a giant bear.</p>
<p>Hermes: Guess Winnie the Pooh wanted the whole hive than just sticking his paw in.</p>
<p>Gemma: The bear was about 14 feet tall and there were only pieces of the hive laying about even those in other parts from what a local woodsman told me when he was out chopping wood.</p>
<p>Diamond: Fourteen feet tall!?:She had nervous bubbles around her head as she was nervous upon hearing the size of the bear.: Gasppp~By chance was it a Goliath Bear!?:She reached into her pocket as she browsed her monster cards before showing Gemma the card in question.: </p>
<p>Gemma: :She leaned close as she examined the card.: Yes, that's the one the woodsman was talking about. It's remarkable how you figured out it's identity.</p>
<p>Diamond: Goliath Bears are Earth Realm type monsters who are said to be the Alphas amongst their bear kind in the north eastern region and it is said that their claws can turn an entire house into splinters with just two blows!:Her eyes twinkled as she turned the card around to stare at it.: And their strength is said to turn a boulder into sand with a headbutt!</p>
<p>Gemma: :She had a sweatdrop beside her head as she smiled sheepishly at her.: Uhh....I don't think that's true about the headbutt part. Sure, Goliath Bears are strong to combat a Behemoth, but I don't think it would turn giant rocks into sand and as for their claws to slash a house....maybe slice a door in half or part of a wall, but not a whole house. I don't know what kind of information they put on those cards or the exaggeration researchers came up with, but if they were to study a monster closely and their behavior then they'd know how to separate truth from fiction.</p>
<p>Diamond: Huh?:She looked up at her and then back down at her card, a disappointed sigh leaving her breath softly.: So....does that mean every card could be exaggerated.</p>
<p>Gemma: Not every card or monster, it's just how one interprets or tries to explain just what the monster's ability and prowess is. Of course there are facts on it that tie into old legends or rumors spread about from adventurers and travelers, so the information placed is the best they can sum up with for some of the monsters even the information gathered by researchers.</p>
<p>Diamond: I see-that's very interesting.:Her bright smile returned to her face as she placed her cards away before gripping her fists.: Monworld is full of so many marvels, it's no wonder why my mom and Uncles are so fascinated by it. There's so much we don't know about your world and the creatures that live here.</p>
<p>Hermes: YET THE only thing your dear UNCLE knows with Hiragi is the monsters and Monster Items.:He gazed in Eccentro's direction with a smirk.: And they know of the places from books that were probably handed to them at their old college-I bet you got them on the "Royalty Discount" since you were of royal blood.</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: Hmph! The royalty discount didn't apply to my books and even when I tried to haggle for a better price, the clerk raised the price on my books! The nerve of that charleton to cheat me!:He crossed his arms as he huffed in anger.:</p>
<p>Hermes: Heh! That or maybe he just wanted to squeeze a little money from someone coming from a rich background so he can have some extra cash in the pocket.:He shrugged his robot hands up as he snickered under his breath.:</p>
<p>Villager 3: Miss Diamond! There you are!:He ran over with a plate of honey taffy before holding them up to her.: I was looking all over, I just finished a fresh batch of Honey taffy! Please have some!</p>
<p>Villager 4: Please try my roasted sweet potatoes with honey glaze! It's to die for!:Holding up a plate to her with a bright smile on her face.:</p>
<p>Villager 6: No! No! Try my Honey Shrimp! Their very delicious and sweet that it'll send your taste buds to the tropics!:Holding up his place to her that it was near her face.:</p>
<p>Diamond: :She had nervous sweatdrops around as she raised her hands in modesty.: T-t-that's very kind of you, but I'm starting to get really full and I don't know if......there's....:She lowered her hands as she saw the rising disappointed looks on their faces as if she hurt their feelings.: Anymore...room........I-uh....BUT I think THERE should be just a small space just enough for these delicious dishes?:She smiled before laughing a little nervously.:</p>
<p>The villagers smiled happily before handing the plates to her, one placing the taffy on her head and the other two placing their plates on her arms as if she was a waitress about to take out a big order to a table. They scampered off in glee as Diamond turned to her friends, Gemma trying her best to hold back a laugh at how funny she looked at the moment even her uncle was holding back a laugh with his gloved hand.</p>
<p>Diamond: What? I didn't want to say no and hurt their feelings, what choice did I have?</p>
<p>Gemma: :She walked over before taking two of the plates with her hands, smiling softly at her friend.: You have a big heart, Diamond. Another reason why you got chosen to be the Guardian of Light-A noble pure heart who looks out for others and tries her best to keep their smiles glowing on their faces.</p>
<p>After Gemma got the plates off her hands, Diamond picked the plate of taffy from her head as she lowered it down as she returned a smile to Diamond.</p>
<p>Diamond: And I'm gonna do my best to be this Guardian of Light, you have my word.</p>
<p>Gemma: ANYWAY, we'll help ya eat up these yummy morsels. Then we head back home to get some well deserved sleep, we got a big day tomorrow.:She smiled before heading off to find them a table to sit at.: BESIDES A Guardian can't start her journey all groggy and sleepy-eyed now can she?</p>
<p>Prince Eccentro: And One should ALWAYS get their beauty sleep.:Walking over to Diamond, yet kept his eyes on Gemma with a tiny smirk on the corner of his lips as he called out to her.: Speaking of which Gemma, a little extra sleep would DO Wonders to iron out the scrunches on your face from all the dirty looks you've been giving me half the day.</p>
<p>Diamond: :A sweatdrop appeared beside her head as she smiled sheepishly, letting out a laugh at her uncle's remark.:</p>
<p>Soon the two joined Gemma as they began to enjoy the last morsels of the evening before heading off back to her home to get some well deserved sleep. For tomorrow a great journey lied before them to reach Solaria's Temple to meet up with Hinata and perhaps Eccentro's companions, who may or may not be worried sick about him (Knowing Batch and Gluko-either latter could care less about the prince's whereabouts or his safety, but due to loyalty and a little guilt, their scowering the Realm in search of him) , would be there as well to reunite with their boss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diamond's New Ensemble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day after Diamond is given new clothes and an adventurer's picnic basket, but as they say the Journey isn't an easy path nor is the bonding between acquaintances! Not even out the door yet and Gemma and Eccentro can't seem to get along-this won't be easy for the budding adventurer Diamond to see her newly formed team fighting-what will she do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very next day as the roosters began to crow to signal the start of a new dawn upon the sleepy town of Honey Meadows. At the Everhart estate just after breakfast, Briana had taken Diamond to her room as she had a special surprise for her-yet this surprise required her assistance along with a few adjustments when trying it on. While Diamond was trying on the surprise, her friends awaited in the living room having a cup of Saffron Tea with Blueberry Honey Scones.</p><p>Hermes: I thought we'd be hitting the road already after breakfast, not having tea and crumpets-or in this case scones.</p><p>Gemma: Now, now-Hermes. My mom wanted to give Diamond a parting gift before we headed off on the road. </p><p>Hermes: And what kind of parting gift takes about twenty minutes to give?:He had an anime vein on his head as he found it annoying, but he was a tad impatient of beginning their quest as soon as possible.:</p><p>Gemma: Well.....let's just say that when Diamond is finished with her surprised parting gift, she's gonna look more refine and guardian-like than the man across from me who's "royal attire" is that from a discount rack at a clothing store.:She snickered as she remarked on Eccentro's wardrobe.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Excuse me, but my "royal attire from a discount rack" as you may dub isn't some common place outfit mind you. It was designed by one of the greatest fashion designers that my family has worked with over the years.</p><p>Gemma: Yeah-if he fashioned for the royal court of fools and jesters.</p><p>Hermes: :He covered his mouth with his hands to try to suppress a huge laugh at Gemma's insult.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Errrrr~! Why you~.....:He gripped his right fist as he raised it up, his head throbbing with a huge vein as if he was ready to bop her.:</p><p>Yet before anything could transpire, a voice called out to them from the staircase that sounded like Diamond and Briana.</p><p>Diamond's voice: Alright~I'm all set!</p><p>Briana's voice: I think you guys are really gonna love what I gave her. So pause your munches and put down your tea cups to feast your eyes on your friend's surprise.</p><p>Gemma: :She placed down her cup on a tea cup coaster before letting out a chuckle.: Looks like you'll have to wait to get your comeback until after were out of range so I can smoke you before your "fragile royal fists" could even make a dent.:She got up before heading to the entryway.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Hmph!:He got up as he took a smiteful bite of his scone before placing it down as he followed after her.:</p><p>Hermes floated after the two and once the three were in the entryway between the front entrance and the staircase, their eyes locked onto Diamond as their jaws dropped in awe and their eyes widen as saucer plates when she took a few steps down the staircase. She wasn't wearing her usual attire, but an entirely new outfit: A blue tunic dress that cut off a few inches from her kneecaps, light blue leggings that matched with her short pink gloves she wore on her hands while she had lavish short pink boots with white straps were laced up. To top off her ensemble she bore a short white cape with a blue emblem on her back of a pair of angel wings that were sewed in (Perhaps magically by chance) and a light belt that held her sword in a sheath on the right side of her. She looked like an adventurer who was ready to take on the world looking like a Level 50 hero, but in her case was still at level 1 or maybe level 5 after dealing with the Necro Blader.</p><p>Diamond: Wellll~....What do I think? Does this scream "Awesome Adventurer" or "Guardian Galore"?:She hid a modest blush as she brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face.:</p><p>Briana: I had to make a few adjustments from the original design after she tried it on. She wasn't picky either on how she wanted the flow of it to be.</p><p>Gemma: It's beautiful. You indeed look worthy of being dubbed a Guardian in that ensemble.:She smiled softly as she admired her friend's new wardrobe change.:</p><p>Hermes: And the color scheme kinda reflects pretty well-let me guess, you went by your favorite colors?:He had a sweatdrop beside his head.:</p><p>Diamond: Uh-huh! And the short cape inspired by my uncle and perhaps a little bit of Kazuma of Konosuba, but a more noble touch to it to show my heroism.</p><p>Hermes: Heh! Why is that not a surprise?</p><p>Diamond: Uncle, what do you think?:She got down to the bottom of the stairs as she smiled cutely at him.: I look pretty awesome, huh?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He took a good look at her as if he was judging for a fashion contest, but he wasn't going to lie-she indeed looked incredible. Yet he got a little emotional at her wanting a cape like he has-made him wish she was his daughter or adopted daughter.: You look sensational and I am touched that you'd want a cape, but don't you think it should be longer?</p><p>Diamond: Well I planned on wanting it longer, but if I'm gonna be fighting a lot of bad guys-I need to keep it short so it doesn't get caught on anything or a way for the bad guys to step on it and trip me.:She winked cutely as she held a finger up as if pointing to an image of comparison between a long and short cape, even an animation of a figure running toward the enemy, but trips and falls onto her face due to the length of the cape. Yet with a short cape, the figure would only worry about it getting slashed.: </p><p>Gemma: That's very true and I'VE seen it happen.:She had a finger under her chin as a grin grew on her face.: Why as I seem to recall when I was chasing a CERTAIN THIEF, his cape flew in front of him and he did a somersault down a hill and into a tree. It was priceless.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He gritted his teeth as an anime vein throbbed on his head, gripping his fist that also had an anime vein.: Errrrrr~!</p><p>Briana: I'm so glad you love it, Diamond. Not only is it fashionable and makes you a shoe-in to fit into any crowd of adventurers, but those aren't just any hand-me-down clothes that got spruced up. They happen to be made of Mystic Fabric or Enchanted Clothes in this case. </p><p>Diamond: Enchanted Clothes?:She looked at her sleeve as she tugged on it abit.: Does that mean they raise my stats to withstand certain elements or immune to symptoms when facing an enemy.</p><p>Briana: Raise your stats? Immunity?.....:She had question marks above her head before waving her hand in front of her before letting out a laugh.: Hahahaha, no-no my dear. I don't know what kind of magic ability for enchanted clothing your talking about, but it isn't those.</p><p>Diamond: Awww man~...:She lowered her head down in disappointment.:</p><p>Briana: But they do have a special magical ability, of course it isn't useful. BUT it is useful depending on where you travel. You see when you are traveling to places like the Fire Realm or the coldest tundras in the WInd Realm-your clothes can transform to befit the environment by saying "Fantasia Fabrica".</p><p>Diamond: Fantasia Fabrica?:She had a question mark above her head as she was confused.: </p><p>Briana: That's right-when you say the spell, you tell it what you wish your clothes to be to fit into the environment. So if your cold, you can make them become cozy winter gear. If it's hot, just go for a summer look even with knee-length shorts. </p><p>Diamond: Wow that is pretty handy.:She smiled softly as she was amazed that her clothes had that kind of ability.:</p><p>Hermes: :He had his hands on his sides as he didn't seem impressed by the outfit's "magical ability".: Soooo~It's just a suit that gives her the ability to change into seasonal fashion when entering different realms.</p><p>Diamond: I don't know, Hermes.:She turned to Hermes as she seemed content about her ensemble's ability.: It doesn't have to be seasonal-it can be something like if were in a mine then I'd ask for it to become a Miners Outfit included with a helmet to light the way or perhaps when diving into the sea, request a diver suit with snorkel gear.</p><p>Hermes: Sure when we ever fall into an underground cavern or going into a cave or mine, that'd come in handy. But come on!:He raised his robotic hand up as he was having a fit.: Surely enchanted clothes should have more than a plain old ability. And why is it a hand-me-down that you gave her?</p><p>Briana: Welllll~Not a hand-me-down persay, just something that's been laying around over the years since we got that at a rummage sale during the annual "Rummage Market Sale" where the local merchants and shop keepers put out their products that haven't sold well or had laying around and wanted to give it away for a very low price.:She had her hands together with a sheepish smile on her face and a sweatdrop beside her head.: At the time having a set of clothes that changed into a variety of outfits was pretty fun until you accidentally clash frills and satin with a little puff that makes you look like a GIant Dandelion.</p><p>Hermes: I seee.....:A sweatdrop appeared beside his head.:</p><p>Diamond: It's alright, Briana. I thank you for the clothes-I'm sure they'll come in handy during my travels with my friends.:She patted her chest with her right hand before lowering it down.: It's a wonderful gift and I will take special care of it....also does it have any instructions upon how to care for it? Hand Wash? Cold water? Low Tumble?</p><p>Briana: There should be instructions in your right side pocket that'll tell you how to take care of it. </p><p>At that moment, Keith came out of the kitchen with medium-sized picnic basket that was packed with sandwiches, fruit, fresh pastries and loaves of bread that were wrapped up nice and snug. Included in the instant picnic box were a few bottles of home-made honey lemonade tea, a sheet and fancy-looking napkins that were folded to look like swans.</p><p>Keith: I packed you an Adventurer's Travel Snack Pack for the journey ahead. I even packed a nice size Honey Cake for you all to share.</p><p>Diamond: :She peeked into the open box as her eyes sparkled at the goodies nestled inside like it was a neatly packed bento box.: Wowww~It looks delicious and well organized like a bento box, Keith. Thank you so much.</p><p>Gemma: :She walked over to her father as she took the basket carefully, closing it carefully as she locked it up.: Thanks, dad. I'll take charge of holding onto it-IF I GAVE IT TO anyone else beside Diamond and Hermes, THEN we'd only have a few days rations.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Excuse me!? I hope your not referring to me! Besides who do you take me for?!:He marched over to her as he was furious at her statement.:</p><p>Gemma: I am just saying that IT IS better trusted in my possession than with someone who thought the Mage's Blessing was a priceless monster item.:She glared angrily at him as if her eyes were gonna burst into flames and blast him to a crisp.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Your never gonna let that go, are you!? I said I was sorry!</p><p>Gemma: ANd I'm still gonna bring it up, Prince Greedy Pants!</p><p>Diamond: :She had a few sweatdrops beside her head as she watched them argue.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro's voice: Oh yeah, you witchy lady-at least I'm more fashionable than you are!</p><p>Gemma's voice: Ohhh~That's real MATURE!</p><p>Keith: :He leaned in by Diamond as he whispered softly to her.: Seems like Gemma hasn't gotten over what your Uncle did.</p><p>Diamond: I'm sure they'll start to get along little by little when were on the road.:She whispered back to Keith as she was a little concerned for the bond between her Uncle and Gemma.: I mean a misunderstanding can be rocky at first when forming a bond with a potential friend/ally, but when on a journey the obstacles we'll face and bonding time will help us open up to one another. </p><p>Briana: :She joined the conversation by sliding in with a hand beside her mouth as she whispered softly.: Let's hope that the bonding starts to bud before my daughter decides to turn him into a house plant. When she was little, she accidentally turned a pumpkin into a Catkin-A pumpkin cat that ran about spitting out Seed Balls than hair balls.</p><p>Diamond: Awwww~I bet the Catkin looked so cute, even if it was spatting out Seed Balls, but it sounds cute.:She whispered back as she looked at Briana.: And don't worry, I'm gonna make sure the friendship within our little team blossoms into a beautiful Azaela than wither like it was left outside on a hot summer day without any water. </p><p>Keith: We have faith that you, Diamond. And please be careful when you hit the road, especially when you venture toward the western forest. Keep a sharp eye out for the Pollen Pesters, quick sand and of course-BANDITS. They are worse out of anything you can encounter.</p><p>Diamond: Unless it was a pair of ogres who wanted to invite you to dinner, but in actuality YOUR THE DINNER when your hanged up above a boiling cauldron about to be made into Human Soup.:She answered as she made another one of her theories from what she read in fairy tales and fantasy novels.:</p><p>Keith: Exactly.:He nodded as he had his arms crossed as he pointed at her.: You sound like this isn't your first adventuring rodeo.</p><p>Diamond: I get my experience from video games, books and animated movies. Some people think that they aren't useful, but I think I'm proving them wrong as we speak.</p><p>Briana: Well book smarts are good to have on hand.:She smiled proudly at Diamond before patting her head.: Diamond, promise us that you and your friends stick together. No matter what happens out there, look after each other and keep one another safe.</p><p>Diamond: :She turned to Briana before giving her a gentle nod.: I promise, Briana. We'll stick together like honey on a comb.</p><p>Keith: Nice Honey pun.:He chuckled at her joke before smacking her on the back.:</p><p>Yet due to the force of the smack on her back (Due to Keith's strength), DIamond was pushed forward as she stumbled toward her friends. Causing their argument to get disrupted when they heard her yelp in surprise when they turned to only be bumped into as they fell right onto the ground with swirl eyes on their faces.:</p><p>Keith: Whoopsies....:He had a nervous sweatdrop beside his head.: Sorry about that, kiddo.</p><p>Briana: You really should restrain some of your muscle, sweetie.</p><p>Hermes: Sighhh~Yeah.....I say this journey is ALREADY off to a Rocky start or in this case....a TUMBLING Start.:He had anime beady eyes with a sweatdrop beside his head.:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Road Games and Pollen Puffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Diamond and her rag-tag team start their journey to Solaria's Temple, she does her best to help build the bond between her team mates and when they arrive inside the forest, they find a safe haven while making new friends and dealing with a "Puffy Situation" when Eccentro's kind act backfires or in this case "swam-fires" on him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they collected themselves, they finished up what was left of the scones and tea before heading straight out the door; Yet not before Gemma gave a farewell to her parents-her father pulled her into a bear hug that almost fractured her spine, her mom wishing her and her companions the best of luck on their journey that laid before them. As the team waved farewell to the Everharts, they began to travel down the western road that would start them on their way to getting to Solaria's Temple in the Dune Desert. Diamond was ahead of the group by a few feet as she hummed a happy song, yet she glanced back once in awhile to see Gemma and Eccentro not meeting eye to eye-keeping their gazes on either the road ahead or just taking a look at the scenary as if they didn't want to interact with one another. </p><p>Diamond: :Inner thoughts, "This isn't good-They haven't said anything in the last fifteen minutes since we left Honey Meadows. I know in the first few episodes when acquaintances deal with their quirks and differences, they always have to be at each other's throats even when placed on a team. Think Diamond, what would be a good way to turn these enemies into frenemies or possibly friends?....Hmmmmm~....":</p><p>She thought for awhile before a light bulb appeared above her head as she raised a finger up when the bulb lit up-ding! A big grin formed on her face as an idea sprung to her head-a game! What's a road trip without a fun game to pass the time and she knew the perfect one that's good for their little band of ragtags.</p><p>Hermes: :He looked up at her with an annoyed glare in his eyes.: Ohhh noo~I know that look, you just got some idea to try and get the Odd Couple back there to get along didn't you?</p><p>Diamond: Welll it's a start to help develop the bonds of friendship within our group.:She whispered with a hand by her mouth so Eccentro and Gemma didn't hear.: Plus what's a road trip without a game or two to pass the time and I know just the one-21 Questions.</p><p>Hermes: :He whispered as he crossed his arms.: Ohhh this outta be good~Like a guessing game's gonna help spark any friendship between a stuck up and a prodigy.</p><p>Diamond: :She whispered back to him with a sincere smile on her face.: But it's a fun way to grow the bud of friendship with a good ole travel game. You'll see it'll be good.:She then cleared her throat before turning her head slightly to look at her friends.: Hey-since it'll take awhile for us to reach Solaria's Temple, why don't we play Twenty One Questions?</p><p>Gemma: What's twenty one questions?:A question mark formed on her head as she gazed at her friend curiously.:</p><p>Diamond: Its a game where we each ask a person 21 questions and they have to answer truthfully depending on the question asked like for example: "Do you prefer coffee or tea on a cold winter evening"? And that person has to answer with their honest answer.</p><p>Gemma: Soooo anyyyy question?:She eyed at Eccentro secretly before hiding a smirk.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Well I'd much prefer Rose tea by the fire on a cold winter evening than Coffee. It has a strong and tangy taste to it.</p><p>Gemma: Of course you'd prefer TEA over coffee-YOU ROYALS grew up with a heated silver spoon that leaves a burn mark on your tongues. Yet to be honest tea is quite healthier and comes in a range of flavors, but sometimes I like to enjoy a nice cup of Coffee such as the Brimstone Coffee in the Fire Realm at this one restaurant in a quaint village near the Fire Forest-tangy, bitter, but a crispy and smooth taste even when they give you a cinnamon turnover to go with it.</p><p>Diamond: Ohhhh~....:Her eyes sparkled as she listened to their questions, but remembered the importance of the game.: Uh! Those are some really good answers. For me? I like tea over coffee because well~Tea is indeed much healthier, comes in a range of flavors and I'd prefer sweet, tangy and um light flavors although sometimes strong flavors are good even when they have a little tartness to them. </p><p>Gemma: Do you have a favorite flavor of tea?</p><p>Diamond: Well there's green tea, white guava iced tea lemonade, peppermint tea-That's good for when your not feeling well or if you want something minty and sweet-plus it gives you a little boost to help you focus when reading or having a game-a-thon.</p><p>Hermes: That has happened only TWO times and as I recall on the 1st time with your little game-a-thon, you fell asleep around 4am!:He pointed at Diamond with an angry glare in his eyes that nearly burst into flames.: Your game paused because you were taking a "power nap", but was nearly drooling on your controller!</p><p>Diamond: Because my eyes wanted to take a 5 minute rest and the next thing I knew it was morning.:She looked at Hermes as she was appauled by his statement.: </p><p>Hermes: At around 9am to be exact and I was in the middle of cleaning that I had to vaccuum around your body to get the floor cleaned up.</p><p>Diamond: At least when I turned over I was sleeping on a nice clean floor.</p><p>Gemma: Hahahahha, so I take it your a night owl to stay up that late?</p><p>Diamond: Welll it varies, but I'm between an Early Bird and a Night Owl...so I'm an Early Owl Bird?:She had a sweatdrop by her head as she laughed sheepishly.:</p><p>Gemma: Alright, how's about we take turns asking question. Since yours was an example, but was a question-I have one: If you had a chance to be granted ONE wish, what would it be?</p><p>Diamond: Hmmmm~.....One wish, huh?:She thought carefully as she was pondering about what kind of wish.: Welll....I guess if it's just for fun and to be honest-I would wish for a pair of wings so I can fly.</p><p>Hermes: Why wings? You got that hoverboard in your bag to use for flying.</p><p>Diamond: Well yeah, but if I had wings-I could fly anywhere I want without worrying about crashing my board or having it take off without me even if I accidentally had my foot off it that caused me to wobble and crash into something. Plus don't have to worry about having to run out of gas. With wings-the sky's the limit and when its cold out, I could wrap my wings around me to keep warm.:She smiled happily at Hermes and her friends.: I even once I had a dream that I was flying in the sky with the most beautiful set of wings that the world has ever seen-they were shiny, white and they sparkled in the sun like they were made of crystal.</p><p>Gemma: :She smiled softly to Diamond as she loved her answer.: Wings would be perfect for you, ya know I think I know a spell that could give you wings temporarily.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Of course you might wanna be careful, she might accidentally turn you into a bird than give you wings my darling Niece.</p><p>Gemma: :She gritted her teeth as she growled softly to Eccentro.: If I was an amateur, but I am a PROFESSIONAL mage-I don't make mistakes or flunder. PERHAPS I should demonstrate by giving you donkey ears.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He placed his hands over his ears as he had nervous bubbles around him.: Not my precious ears! They don't deserve to be given such foolish ears of a foolish animal.</p><p>Gemma: Says the foolish prince spouting foolish nonsense! So same question, what would your wish be? Oh wait! Maybe you shouldn't answer because I know what you'd say...."You Wish to Rule BOth Worlds" without the use of monster items.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He released his hands from his ears before gripping them into fists.: Don't be stupid! I wouldn't waste my wish on something like that....I would wish to be the most beloved prince in all the realms.</p><p>Gemma: PFFFTTTT~!:She tried to compress her laughter before letting it burst out in a fit.: Hahahahahah! The most beloved prince in all the realms! That's a laugh! If you wished to be the most beloved, you'd be smothered and tackled by every citizen and creature of Monworld-you wouldn't have time to yourself.</p><p>Diamond: In my book, Uncle-your beloved by me and my mom.:She had a sweatdrop beside her head.: You don't need every realm to love you. My mother once said "Love is earned through kindness and compassion, through action and words is where love takes shape and lets others see the beauty that lies within." It means that through good deeds, kindness and compassion-people will love you for yourself and for the actions that you take to help them and make their lives better as they to your life.</p><p>Gemma: Pffttt~! Like the Prince has any of those in his evil bones...oh wait! He doesn't have an evil bone in his body, just funny and sensitive bones!:She began to laugh more with her arms around her waist.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Errrr~! I happen to have sensitive bones thank you very much and secondly, I am good!</p><p>Gemma: Name one time then AND NOT pretending to be good for one's gain.:He pointed a finger at him as she smirked maliciously.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Well um.....you see.....:He began to think as he twiddled his fingers abit, trying hard to think of a time he was good.:</p><p>Gemma: That's what I thought-NO GOOD deed.</p><p>Diamond: That's not true-Uncle saved Uncle Hiragi's ship from the Time Master's attack, then there was the time he went looking for Teddyornaut. Yet the best deed he did was encourage me to go back to help you when you were in danger. </p><p>Hermes: While I was protesting against her going up against a Psychopath who nearly blasted her to the great beyond!:He waved his robotic arms up and down.</p><p>Prince Eccentro looked at his niece, never had anyone spoken up for him to defend his honor in front of the foolish mage that would call him out on his morality.</p><p>Gemma: Okay-Then those are semi-good deeds, but it doesn't change the fact that he's evil. Those deeds are a rarity to come by like gems in a mine and his mine is nothing, but dark coal and soot.: She closed her eyes as she looked collected, but serious as began to walk a few paces ahead as she was passing by Diamond.: Anyway we'll be coming up to the forest soon, so I'll lead from here on out. I know those woods like the back of my own hand so if nobody wishes to get lost or eaten, stay behind me.</p><p>Diamond: Sighhh~....:Her eyes softened as her smile shrunk for she was saddened that their little game didn't turn out as she planned.:</p><p>Hermes: At least it's a good first step.:He patted the side of her leg as he smiled softly to help lift her spirits.: It just takes time for these things to work.</p><p>Diamond: YOur right, Hermes.....Wait a minute....Gemma never told us what she'd wish for.:She turned back to Gemma as she saw her heading toward the forest.: I'll have to ask her later about it. Come on, Uncle. We don't wanna be left behind.:She began to race off against Gemma with Hermes by her side.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I'm coming, I'm coming!:He ran off after his niece as he kept one eye on the ground, paranoid that his cape might fly in front of him and he might trip over it.: Anyway if were still playing a game then its my turn to ask a question.</p><p>Hermes: Good luck if Gemmie hears your question from a mile ahead of us.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: THen we'll just keep it between us.</p><p>Diamond: And Gemma will chim in when she hears a question that intrigues her. Okay, Uncle. Ask away.:She placed her hands behind her back as she smiled innocently to him.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Alright let's see....hmmm...ah! If you were stuck on an island with the person you hate the most or despise, what would be the one thing you would have to keep yourself sane?</p><p>Diamond:.......:She stared at her Uncle dumbfounded like she was just told the most absurb and weirdest line that her ears have ever heard.: Ha that's a very odd question even the part about someone you hate or despise, I don't hate anyone except the man that tried to destroy Gemma's town or those bad guys that broke into my mom's lab and tried to hurt us. BUT for the part about the one thing to keep you sane when stranded on an island, I would say.....my tablet as long as there is wifi because I got a LOT OF digital books in the kindle store to pass the time. If it isn't a tablet then I'd say one of my favorite books or perhaps a pen with a notebook to write down my thoughts and adventures on the island. Those are the best things you can have when waiting to be rescued.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He had a tiny notepad out and a pencil as he was writing it down.: I'll keep that in mind the next time I get stranded on an island and nearly getting eaten by sharks.</p><p>Diamond: Okay, Hermes-how about you? Same question.:She smiled softly at Hermes.:</p><p>Hermes: Welll...if I got stranded on an island, the one thing to keep me sane would be a portable travel charger to charge me if there was no outlet.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Heh! Obvious answer coming from a Rabbot.:He smirked with his arms crossed.:</p><p>Hermes: It's the most logical sense for a rabbot like me, Princy Pants!:He gripped his robotic fist as a throbbing anime vein was growing on his head.:</p><p>Diamond: Okay! Okay, my turn! Hmmmm~.....:She tapped the side of her cheek with a finger as she pretended to think of a good question, but she had a fun and creative one to tell off the bat.: Oh! If you found yourself invited to the most lavish ball in all the land, would you wear something stylish or wear something dazzling to amaze everyone in the grand ballroom.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :His face lit up like a christmas light when asked such a question-a rarity at that for his face only lit up when it came to Monster Items or getting the edge on the Mon colle Knights.: Why not both? I see myself as the flashy kind of prince that wants everyone to turn green of envy just taking one glance of my brilliance and lavish outfit that would make any woman swoon.</p><p>Diamond: :She giggled as she saw the twinkle in her uncle's eyes, she knew that he was starting to enjoy their little game even if it was between the two of them.: Okay, my turn-I would wear the most beautiful gown at the ball that would make Cinderella proud. Butterflies sewn into the pattern, a little fluff and frill, some sparkle and glitter that would shine in the moonlight to make it illuminate and it would be blue, white and pink-just like my outfit. And though I'd be the center stage of the ball, I'd rather just enjoy mingling and getting to know people more because a ball is getting to know people and having fun even if your not much of a dancer.</p><p>Hermes: Trust me, Diamond can't dance to save her life-she tried doing the waltz, but ended up doing the Doltz.</p><p>Diamond: Waltzing can be tricky, I prefer to be more of a Free Stlyz-Free Styler dancer because making up your own moves can be quite fun.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: It shouldn't be too hard if you knew the steps carefully. I happen to know how to Waltz, I could give you a few pointers sometime so you can hook yourself your Prince Charming should there be a ball, but it'll be my call to see if he's worthy of my Niece.</p><p>Diamond: :She hid an embarassed blush as she looked away, brushing back a few strands of hair.: Welll....I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. I'm just looking for my mom and also your friends, but if I ever did come across a special guy in my life....you'd be the first to know about him and then mom...and then all our friends.:She smiled softly as she gazed back at him.: And I'm sure you'd tell me if you find your princess, I bet she'd be kind, sincere, brave, smart, noble, and she would love you no matter your flaws-I bet she'd find them quite fascinating. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He looked away as a deep blush formed on his face, laughing nervously before rubbing the back of his head.: Hahahahhaa, yeahhhh~I don't know if any woman would want someone so bumbling as myself.</p><p>Diamond: That's not true even the most bumbling and clumsy of protagonists find their special someone. For example!:She raised a finger as if she was about to give a lecture.:</p><p>Hermes: Ohhhh noooo~Here we go...:He placed both his hands over his face as he shook it in shame for he knew one of Diamond's "Legendary Ramblings" was about to commence.:</p><p>Diamond: Let's seee.....Oh! I know a good example-let's start with Moriko from Recovery of an MMO Junkie.</p><p>Not sooner that she began to tell the lavishing story of the awkward online romance between Moriko and Yuta who met through their avatars on Fruits De Mer and through their online game got to met in real life. As she was immensed in her example, she nor the others knew that they just entered the forest while Gemma slowed her pace and returned to the group's distance as her eyes were sharp as an eagle on her surroundings. Keeping an eye out for any sign of danger that may lay before them or hidden from plain sight. </p><p>Hermes: Nice to have you back in the pack.:He acknowledged Gemma's return to the group, yet he got concerned when he kept his eyes on her as she was studying their surroundings.: Ummm....you okay?</p><p>Gemma: I'm keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of danger-Like my dad said, the worst out of quick sand and Pollen Pesters are Bandits. And the Shroud Forest is a perfect dwelling for any bandit to take cover in if their trying to evade authorities.</p><p>Hermes: AND WE have to go through this shady forest to get to the Dune Desert!?:He waved his arms up and down in chibi form.: Where these supposed bandits are probably lurking in the shadows waiting to get the drop on unexpected travelers passing through here, clearly us!?</p><p>Gemma: Well its the only way to get there faster than taking the long way around the forest AND even if on the main road, you never know what might happen on the road.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: FOR Once that's something to agree on. One time when I was in this very realm and searching for a monster item with Batch and Gluko, we came across these horrid Slobilonians kidnapped us and forced us to clean for them!</p><p>Gemma: :She covered her mouth as her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk storing nuts.: Pfftt....heheheeh...</p><p>Diamond: That's horrible! How did you manage to get away from them?:She looked at her Uncle as she looked distressed and worried.: Did you wait for them to fall asleep to sneak out?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I hit them with a Skitzo Beam AND MADE THEM to clean up after us. That'll teach them to force a prince to stoop as low as to be forced to menial commoner chores.</p><p>Diamond: Wowwww~That's amazing Uncle. And the Skitzo Beam is something that Teddyornaut can fire out of his eyes?:She looked at him impressed before turning her attention to Hermes.: Hey, Hermes can you do t-:Yet before she could finish her question, when she took another step forward-the ground under her feet began to crumble!: Huh!? O.O</p><p>Unknown to Diamond when she was listening to her Uncle's encounter with the Slobilonians, she wasn't watching where she was going and walked too close to a mossy hillside as she found herself turned around, wobbling on the edge side. Arms flailing in the a circular motion as she was in chibi form trying to regain her balance before finding herself beginning to fall, then tumbling down the sloppy hill in a somersault.</p><p>Diamond: @~@ Wowahwoahwoahwoahwoah!</p><p>Gemma/Prince Eccentro: DIamond!:Nervous sweatdrops formed around their heads as they were surprised, yet shocked at this unforeseen incident.:</p><p>Hermes: Hang on, Dimey! Keep your arms and legs tucked in until you reach the bottom of the hill!:He ran forth as he floated down the hill after her.:</p><p>Gemma: Hang in there, Diamond!:She leaped as she began to slide down the hill after them.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Sighhh~I just pray I don't get grass stains on my boots doing this, but if it's for my Niece-then forgive me my precious silk boots!:He carefully began to tip toe down carefully down the hill.:</p><p>As her friends were chasing after her (or waltzing down the hill), Diamond kept rolling like a log that came unhinged and speeding as fast as a bowling ball toward a patch of oversized multi-colored sunflowers that laid softly on the ground just as she came fumbling onto a blue sunflower that stopped the motion of the spin, yet it didn't help Diamond for she felt like she got off the world's fastest tea cup ride.</p><p>Diamond: :She sat halfway up as she swayed left and right trying to regain her senses.: @~@ We-ee-e-e-llll that was something....I haven't felt that spun about since the time the Merry Go Round went haywire.:She rubbed her head as she tapped it softly with her knuckle.: Okay, Dimey shake it off.:Shaking her head softly before fluttering her eyes softly before they grew like saucers when she saw right before her.:</p><p>It was something out of an illustration-a mystical illustration of an illuminating meadow within the underbrush of the towering trees. There were a variety of oversized flowers that twisted, swirled, zig-zagged and even looped around some of the bases of the trees. The flowers ranged from large to small as each looked quite strange than the other; There was a flower that kept changing color on opposite petals depending on its mood, another appeared to look as though it was on fire, but it was just the flurriness of its petals that created such an illusion. Then there was a flower that has ziggy lines on its stem to across its petals and yellow spots in the center that almost looked like it had a face. At the base of a luscious Buttercup, Little blossomed budlings laid on the ground where the Hummingbirds sipped nectar from the tea-cup sized flowers while fairies were resting on the top of toadstools as they were taking a nap to rest their wings from flying. </p><p>Diamond: Gaspppp~Ohhhh my gosh.....:Her eyes began to twinkle as she had her fists close to her chin, a chesire smile spread across her face like peanut butter on toast. She immediately got up as she ran forth toward the meadow, zipping to each beautiful flora that caught her eye and her nose-she nearly put her head in a Daffodil to smell it.: Sighhh~sooo heavenly.</p><p>Gemma and Hermes were the first to get down the hill, but not before Eccentro came fumbling down after losing his footing and fell face first in the dirt in which he didn't enjoy very much as he spat out a few spitball-sized portions, taking out a hankerchief from his pocket as he wiped his face upon getting up. As he was cleaning himself up, Gemma and Hermes took in the floral garden that laid before them.</p><p>Hermes: Woahhh~Talk about Whimsical flowers. These seem to be different than the ones we've seen in the Bug Forest.</p><p>Gemma: This area of the forest is known as "Whimsy Bower"-its a part of the forest where the sun doesn't get in, but its a good place for the creatures of the forest to come to take shelter from any predators, to rest their wings like the Flower Fairies and get some nectar. </p><p>Hermes: Soooo would that mean that WERE safe from any danger that might be following us?:He looked at Gemma, still not convinced about the bower they found themselves in.:</p><p>Gemma: Well at the moment-its a GOOD portion of the forest in which is safest than any other out there.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Well that's a relief on my part, if we were in any other part of the forest or had to crawl down a slippery, mossy hill-we'd end up in far worse a spot by now.</p><p>Gemma: IF IT was you, but seems like Diamond found us a good place to camp out for the night. And as I recall, there should be a stream not too far from here.:She began to enter the bower to search for her energetic companion.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: HMPH!:He crossed his arms as he looked away as he mocked her speech, imitating her tone.: "If it was you."-That girl is such a pain in my royal keister.</p><p>Meanwhile Diamond stumbled upon a couple of fairies resting on top of neon toadstools that were tall as a light pole. She squinted her eyes abit just to make out the majestic butterfly wings that peeked out from the top. Moving ever so slowly, yet quickly upon the stirring from their hosts as they rested peacefully like adorable kittens with wings. She couldn't believe her eyes nor in her wildest dreams she had the chance to meet real life fairies.</p><p>Diamond: Ahem! Excuse me! Hello there!:She waved her hand up on the air as she called out loudly to the fairies.: I'm sorry to bother you while your resting, but I just want to introduce myself! My name is Diamond AKimoto and it is a pleasure to meet you!</p><p>The fairies raised their heads upon hearing the sound of Diamond's voice at such a high volume that they lifted themselves off the cozy soft ground of the toadstool they were resting up before turning toward the side and stared down upon the strange human with stars in her eyes and a smile as big as a Chesire Cat's grin. A fairy with wings of violet and turqoise was the first to crawl closer to the edge of the mushroom as she was the first to respond to Diamond.</p><p>Elva: Oh no, you weren't bothering us at all. We've been here for quite awhile and were taking a nice nap before hearing you call us. You must have quite the set of peepers to be able to make out a fairy's wings from all the way down there.:She smiled softly as she rested her head upon her right palm, her eyes locked on Diamond as she kept her ears open to hear every word she spoke.:</p><p>Diamond: Yeah-it took me a bit to make out the wings from umm....Silky, twitchy fuzzy mushroom petals?:She rubbed the back of her neck as she laughed sheepishly at she gave her explanation.: Which are very beautiful wings-Like in Brian Froud's Book of Fairies-He had a lot of amazing artwork of the interpretation and physical detailing upon various types of fairies.</p><p>Elva: I do not know who this Brian Froud is, but he must be an expert in Faes like us to have a book dedicated to us fairy folk.</p><p>Diamond: He's a folklorist who studies all sorts of mythical creatures and has written books about them, his drawings are so mystifying it even inspired Jim Henson to create films like Dark Crystal and Labyrinth.......he's a well-known famous Puppeteer who makes puppets.</p><p>Elva: Intriguing...Soooo tell me, Diamond is it? What brings you to Whimsy Bower? We don't get many travelers coming into these neck of the woods. </p><p>Diamond: Oh well, you see-me and my friends are on our way to the Dune Desert, were on our way to Solaria's Temple to meet up with my mother and my uncle's friends. </p><p>Lily: :She peeked out at the edge of the mushroom with Azalea by her side, wondering who their friend was talking to.: Did you say the Dune Desert? But there's nothing out there, but seas of sand and Sandworms that'll gobble you up. </p><p>Azalea: But the worst part is the icky-sticky heat by day that'll make you sweat from your head to your toes until your nothing, but disgusting goo.:A disgusted grimace appeared on her face as she didn't want to imagine any creature turning into goo from the heat like they were eggs being cooked on a heated slab of stone.:</p><p>Diamond: It's okay, Gemma told me we'll be stopping by a town that's near the desert to pick up supplies and maybe some horses to get us to the temple faster. </p><p>At the very moment her name was said, Diamond suddenly heard Gemma's voice calling out to her from nearby. This caused Diamond to take a pause before turning around to see her friend turning a corner by a giant blue mushroom with red stripes on the stem.</p><p>Gemma: There you ARE!:She marched over with his fists by her side, taking a short breather after she dashed around looking all over for her.: You don't stay still for a minute do you? Especially after that tumble roll you had back on the hill.</p><p>Diamond: Oh hey, Gemma!:She lifted her hand up as she waved to her with a toothy grin before pointing to her new friends with her thumb.: This is Azalea, Lily and Elva. Azalea, Lily and Elva, this is Gemma Everhart. </p><p>Elva: Hello there.:She waved to her along with her friends, not moving from her spot as she didn't want to get up from the comfort of the toadstool's soft cushiony umbrella top.:</p><p>Gemma: Hi there, forgive my friend if she was disturbing you at all. Hope she wasn't any trouble.</p><p>Azalea: Not in the slightest, she's been a delightful sprite. She was just telling us about this "Brian Froud" who writes books about us fairy folk. </p><p>Lily: And a man named "Jim Henson" who makes "films" using puppetry. Isn't that something.....What are films though?:She titled her head curious like a puppy who heard a strange, yet squeaky sound that came from a chew toy.:</p><p>Diamond: Their like moving pictures with sound-well....okay, the sound comes from speakers which are like BIG boxes that produce sound so you can hear them.</p><p>Azalea: And what produces the sound to make them?</p><p>Diamond: :A sweatdrop appeared by the side of her head as a sheepish smile formed on her face, she was getting nervous as to how to explain it.: Welll.....umm....the sound comes from little bits and pieces of wire and chips that link to this big oval plate and there's a boom...</p><p>While Diamond was trying to explain speakers and movies to the fairies, Prince Eccentro and Hermes were catching up to the girls. Yet Eccentro leaned against a bluebell to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his forehead for he was not one to enjoy feeling or smelling sweaty. This was not how he imagined things to turn out on their first day: Dealing with that annoying Elf Sorceress's bickering, his niece nearly got injured by a slippery hill, Sliding down a hill and falling face first into dirt-he still had the taste of mud in his mouth, getting the bottom of his boots grass stained and having to keep up with Gemma was not his idea of fun and it was exhausting that he had to take a small break.</p><p>Hermes: Sighhhh~....:He placed his robotic paw on the side of the bluebell to rest his gears.: Man, my gears went into overdrive having to speed down a hill and keeping up with Gemma. I swear, she could enter the hundred yard dash in the Olympics and come out with a silver or gold medal.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: She'd probably get disqualified if she used magic to make herself very fast.</p><p>Hermes: :He smirked over at the exhausted Prince.: Heh-your just saying that because YOU DON'T work out very much to build up your stamina.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: First of all, I don't like feeling or smelling sweaty. Second, I have my own training regiment that doesn't make me break a sweat. And what about you, your a robot-you shouldn't feel tired.</p><p>Hermes: True, but I gotta give my gears a break or I'll overheat if I go over the hover speed limit that overpowers my energy pack.:He leaned against the bluebell before slipping to the ground slowly, gazing up at the hanging bells as though they were floral chandeliers that swayed in the soft breeze of the wind.: Still, its very lucky we found a nice place to take a break. The floral here is ginormous compared to the ones we've seen on our nature walk.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I couldn't agree anymore, I've never seen bluebells of this calibur..:He stared up at the bluebells as he marveled at them, as a connesieur of the floral arts and a degree in Botany since he gardens his own garden of Roses-he knew a thing of two about other flowers than his signature accessory. At that moment an idea popped into his head-a bluebell of that size would make such an adorable hat for his kind-hearted niece.: I bet Diamond would love to have one as a hat!</p><p>Hermes: Annnnddd how do you plan on getting one if its all the way up t--ahhhh!:Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up by the Prince.: Hey! What do you think your doing!? Put me down!:He waved his arms up and down as he stated at the Prince, a throbbing vein appeared on his forehead.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Your a robot aren't you? And your full of gizmos and gadgets that are pretty handy so you must have one that can reach all the way up there. So use one of your widgets to snag a nice size bluebell for my darling niece.:He grinned mischievously at Hermes, yet he was starting to feel the bearing weight from hoisting him up over his shoulders-though he was half the size of Teddyornaut, he was still heavy due to his metallic body.:</p><p>Hermes: Sighhh~....FINEeee....if its to get back to solid ground, I'll do it-BUT FOR Diamond, not because you ordered me to. You know for a Prince who doesn't work out, you got quite a strong grip.:He glared down at him before staring back up at the bluebells. Hmmmm~A nice size bluebell that would fit on Diamond's noggin...</p><p>He stared at each of the bluebells that hung about on the stem of the flower, trying to figure out which one would fit Diamond just right. Then he spotted it in the top right corner-it was a blue bell with pink stamen peeking out of them. Once he identified the specimen, he tapped his chest abit before a panel opened up and out came a pair of stretchable metallic hands that headed up toward the flower ready to grasp it.</p><p>Hermes: Alright, now to carefully grab it off the stem and we should be all set.</p><p>As Hermes' metallic hands grasped the side of the flower's tip, unknown to him or the prince that deep within the bluebell clinging to the inner stamen were strange looking blue and pink "pollen". As soon as the bluebell began to tug and release from the stem, the tiny "pollen" dispersed from the stamen and began to float about in mid air-yet they were not regular pollen....a pair of beady eyes opened from them! They were Pollen Pesters, whose afternoon nap was just disrupted by Hermes and Prince Eccentro's attempt to pluck the bluebell and they weren't happy one bit about it.</p><p>Hermes: :He reeled down gently once he got it off the stem, sighing in relief that it wasn't too heavy, but it was pretty big to slip onto Diamond's noggin-hopefully not over her face.: Phewww~Got it. Now put me down and we'll take it r-...</p><p>At that moment, a quiet humming was heard that brought confusion to the boys' faces and the humming got louder with each second. It was coming straight from the bluebell as Hermes turned it over slowly only to be met by the angry eyes of the Pollen Pesters that flew straight out, startling the poor robot!</p><p>Hermes: Ahhhhh~!:He began to lean back as he threw the bluebell up in the air.: Here's your stupid flower, hope she likes it!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Ahhh~!:He looked up after seeing what Hermes had done, tossing him off to the side he reached up his hands and ran about in a small circle to catch the bluebell, which was falling gently in the air. Once he caught it safely in his arms, he let out a sigh of relief that soon faded when he heard the strange humming coming right from behind. He turned around to be met by a swarm of Pollen Pesters heading straight at him.: Ahhhhh! You stupid robot! Way to toss me under the bus!:He began to ran as fast as he could to get away from the puffy fluffballs!:</p><p>Hermes: How was I supposed to know there were weird fluffy bees inside that flower!:He waved a robotic hand at him as he watched him run about trying to evade the Pollen Pesters.: Course they don't look like bees....more like giant living pollen?....</p><p>At that moment, he began to hiccup softly. Increasing which each hiccup before spitting out two monster cards: Pollen Pesters-Pink and Blue. He took a look at them as he read their description.</p><p>Hermes: Pollen Pesters. These creatures love napping inside flower beds, giant flowers and anything floral. If they are disturbed or threatened, they gather in a swarm to attack their enemy and sprinkle them with a magical dust that will effect the invader....Effects vary depending on the type of pollen pester by its colorful fluff. Let's see.....:He kept reading the card to learn of each Pollen Pesters' magical effect.:</p><p>Meanwhile Diamond was just finishing her lecture on speakers and films even showing the fairies a video on youtube of a cute Corgi Race as an example. The fairies were very intrigued and marveled at her odd "magic box" and awed at the adorableness of the medium-sized fluffy cuties that ran across the race track to make it to the finish while the other doggies ran in different directions or spun in a circle.</p><p>Azalea: Ohhhh my goshhhh~! They are so adorable!:Her eyes were instant hearts, hands cupped together as she couldn't turn away at the footage she was watching.: &lt;3u&lt;3</p><p>Lily: And so puffy wuffy! How did they all fit in such a small box without popping out? Its incredible!</p><p>Elva: It's alchemy is what it is! This magic box is a magical wonder to have been crafted by a sorcerer!:Her eyes sprinkled of stars just staring at the video with a grin on her face.:</p><p>Diamond: Actually it was made by Apple, but my mom modified this phone for me when it almost kicked the bucket and mod it with awesome features and more data than the basic data plan phone companies offer you these days. THAT IS another explanation that is difficult to explain on phone companies and moding.</p><p>Lily: Diamond, your mother is a sorceress to have "mod" this "phone" which you dub it into a magical wonder.</p><p>Elva: When you meet up with her at Solaria Temple, can you ask her if she can make us some "magic phones" so we can watch cute videos of adorable puppies?:She placed her hands together as she gave her puppy eyes.</p><p>Diamond: I'll....see what I can do, but then she'll have to give a class on "Earth Phone 101".:She had a sweatdrop beside her head as she chuckled softly.:</p><p>Gemma: I wouldn't mind taking that class. You say this phone contains knowledge that even a grimoire can't contain due to this "Internet" that dwells within it to give you the information at the flick of the wrist.</p><p>Diamond: AND YOU can look up delicious recipes on it like Dango and Fruit Tarts.:She winked at Gemma as her smile grew even more that her friend wanted to learn about phones and the Internet.: </p><p>Diamond couldn't help, but feel warm inside for she and the monsters of Monworld share something in common: Both are curious about their culture and worlds. Its amazing just how two people from different worlds can sit down and have a nice conversation, taking in each word the other says about their culture and homelands, sharing their knowledge and wonder. She pondered to herself if there was a way for both worlds to coexist without having to join their worlds-could her mother's Mon Gate be the reason why those villains were after her? Were they threatened because her mom found a way to link the two worlds? Just as she tried to think deeper into her inner conversation suddenly the sound of her Uncle's scream broke her away from her thoughts and turned to see him heading their way.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Look out! Get out of the way! Quick!</p><p>The fairies flew up in the air as Diamond and Gemma jumped to the side, watching her Uncle trying to outrun the Pollen Pesters that were hot on his trail! </p><p>Gemma: Eccentro, what did you do now!?:An anime vein throbbed on her head as she was annoyed at him running around like a mad man and spotting the Pollen Pesters chasing him.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I didn't do anything, ask the stupid Rabbot! He threw the flower down when those pesky fluff balls came flying out! It's his fault!</p><p>Hermes: Only because you wanted to get Diamond a fancy Bluebell hat to wear!:He yelled out to him with his robotic hands cup around his mouth.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Because it would match her color scheme perfectly, you bucket of bolts!</p><p>Hermes: Oh sure blame the robot with sharp optics to spot just the right size than picking a random one that would go over her whole skull!:He waved his arms up and down with steam popping out of his head.:</p><p>As Eccentro tried his best to evade the Pollen Pesters, the fairies stayed in the air to keep out of their reach; Knowing too well upon what those fluffy ball creatures are capable of with their magic dust. Diamond tried to figure out a way to save her Uncle from the Pollen Pesters until a light bulb glowed in her head! She placed her phone away as she ran to one of the nearest flower patches and grabbed a nice size Primrose that wasn't too big for her to pull out of a bouquet of them. After grabbing a primrose, she quickly ran toward her Uncle and rose the flower up in the air, waving it left and right in a slow motion to catch the Pollen Pesters attention.</p><p>Diamond: Hey! Over here, Puffy Pollen Monsters! A nice primrose to nestle on and drink sweet nectar from!:She held it firm and high so they could see it.:</p><p>The Pollen Pesters halted their chase and turned toward Diamond's direction, spotting the Primrose that rested in her hands before abandoning their quest to chase Eccentro and set their sights on the flower that Diamond was holding. Flying like a hummingbird that spotted a bird tower full of yummy seeds soaked in honey, they quickly descended upon the Primrose nearly topping it over before it sprung back up once the little puff balls found their rightful spots on the petals and pollen so everyone had a nice place to rest their tiny fluffy bodies.</p><p>Diamond: Phewww~.....There we gooo....you just needed a new spot to rest up on. I guess the bluebell my Uncle and Hermes plucked was your napping spot at the time. Sorry if they disturbed you.:She looked up at the flower to catch a glimpse at a couple Pollen Pesters looking down at her. She couldn't help, but blush at just how adorable they looked.: Awwww~...your like tiny, fluffy puffy clouds with eyes.....</p><p>She reached up her hand hoping to pet one of them, yet a couple of the ones nestling by the petals had a little pollen stuck to them from the flower and got into their invisible noses causing them to sneeze at the moment she wanted to pet them-POOF! Blue and Pink dust blew directly into her face and a goofy smile formed as she was beginning to sway left and right, nearly losing her grip on the flower; More importantly at this moment, her balance! Elva flew down just in time to catch Diamond from behind while Lily and Azalea caught the Primrose and carefully took it over to the nearest flower bed to rest it down without disturbing the Pollen Pesters.</p><p>Elva: I got you, Diamond!:She stared down at her, getting down on her knees as she laid Diamond against her chest to keep her elevated.:</p><p>Gemma: Oh no, Diamond!:She ran over quickly with Hermes and Eccentro.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Diamond!:He zipped over to her side, placing his hand on her right arm. Feeling guilty that his act of kindness that turned into a comical chase and now has turned into a "tragedy" due to his recklessness.: Diamond, are you okay? Please wake up...pleaseee....</p><p>Yet Diamond didn't stir, but to her friends relief she was breathing for it would appear she was in a deep slumber due to the effect of the Pollen Pesters' magical dust....and she smelled quite pleasant like lavender.</p><p>Gemma: It would appear that she's asleep....</p><p>Hermes: The blue ones sprinkle a magical dust that put their enemies to sleep while the pink ones sprinkle a pleasant fragrance on their enemy to make them smell nice and to confuse them.</p><p>Lily: No wonder she smelt of lavender.</p><p>Gemma: Pollen Pesters have different effects depending on the color of their fluff, thankfully we are fortunate that these ones are the Pink and Blue kind. So Diamond should be alright.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: But how long will the effect keep her a Sleeping Beauty? That's my only concern.:He stared at Gemma as he was concerned for Diamond's well-being.:</p><p>Gemma: I say for about an hour or less. She did get a face full of both the blue and pink dust, so for now we have to find her a place to lay down until she awakens.</p><p>Elva: I know of a comfy flower bed not too far from here that would be perfect for her.</p><p>Azalea: And I can fashion a silky leaf blanket and pillow set so she feels more comfy!:She took out a sewing kit with a smile on her face.:</p><p>Lily: And I'll brew some tea and find some local berries.</p><p>Gemma: Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you to do that for her.</p><p>Elva: Those who share knowledge and courage to leap into danger to protect those closest to her, she is a kind-hearted young lady to risk herself to save her Uncle. </p><p>Gemma: She is something, but she can be very foolish....THANK her lucky stars that those Pollen Pesters were harmless otherwise this would be a completely different story.:She crossed her arms, annoyance grew in her at her friend's foolishness.:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tea Time Is Bonding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diamond awakens from her slumber and finds her friends were worried about her after the "Pollen Pester Incident". After some arts and crafts and setting up camp, Diamond and crew begin to make dinner. When she joins her Uncle for some Tea in his tent, she begins to open up her true feelings that she's had buried about her journey.</p><p>Note: There is some Epithet Erased easter eggs and references in this episode, to any EE fan out there try to figure out how many I dropped in this chapter even the title. :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of laughter rang through an empty void, an image of a couple appeared within the blank canvas of Diamond’s dream. It was her mother, Hinata, a shadowed figure which she believed to be her father and in her mother’s arms lied a little baby girl-it was her when she was an infant! </p><p> </p><p>Hinata: Just look at her, Zeke. Isn't our precious baby girl the cutest thing you've ever seen?</p><p> </p><p>Zeke: She certainly is, dear.:He smiled softly at his wife before looking at the baby resting in her arms.: She has your cotton candy top and ocean blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: But she has her father's gorgeous face to go with the hair and eyes. Boys are gonna fall head over heels for her when she grows up.:She teased at her husband, nudging him softly in the left arm.: And Daddy ain't gonna let no boy go near his precious little angel.</p><p> </p><p>Zeke: Hahahahaha, guilty. Any man that breaks my little girl's heart will face the wrath of divine judgment.:He raised his right fist in the air as his face was serious as a general who scolded his troops. Upon lowering it when he heard his wife chuckle, his face softened and let out a light chuckle.: </p><p> </p><p>Hinata: Just be careful or otherwise your daughter will be the one delivering divine judgment if you chase away the one she loves, then she'd never ever forgive you.</p><p> </p><p>Zeke: And that's the last thing I want is my little angel to hate her dad if I made such a horrid mistake-even the angels would take her side on that argument. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata: Speaking of which, darling. What should we call our little miracle?:She rose Diamond up, cradling her in her arms as she rocked the little babe softly.:</p><p> </p><p>Zeke: Hmmmm~....well now that is a very good question. I was gonna go with Ariel, Dina, Angela or perhaps Diana, but those names sound just so overused and bland.....</p><p> </p><p>He stared at his child for a moment, observing as she opened her sparkling blue eyes cutely as she cooed like a little baby bird upon seeing her father's face. She smiled happily at him before letting out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Zeke: :He smiled softly as he just figured out the perfect name for her.: I know just the perfect name for her-a name that is so rare and special. One that would make her stand out and radiant like the gem that she is....her name shall be....Diamond....Diamond....</p><p> </p><p>The last word repeated itself as if it was on auto-loop, but the image of her parents evaporated as her father’s voice changed to that of Prince Eccentro who was calling out to her. Diamond slowly awakened from her deep nap as a cold leafage pack full of ice set upon her forehead. She rested upon a silky leaf pillow, blanket and laying on a comfy Sunflower that utilized as a make-shift bed. </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Hmmmm~....Yawwwwnnnn....:She sat up abit and let out a long yawn, rubbing her eyes. Upon seeing her friends and fairies on both sides of the Sunflower bed, confusion filled her face.: Huh? Umm...why is everyone standing around and what am I doing on a giant sunflower?:She looked down at the sunflower she sat upon, yet suddenly her uncle lunged at her, wrapping her up in a bear hug.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Diamond! Thank goodness your okay! I'm so sorry! So very very sorryy~!:Comical tears ran down his face as he couldn't contain the guilt he was feeling that soon was washed over by a wave of relief that she was alive.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Sorry? Sorry for what, Uncle?:He looked at him as she didn't understand what he did to make him apologize to her.: Did something happen?</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: You seriously do not remember how you got a face full of Magic dust that put you to sleep just an hour ago!?:He rose his robotic arms up in the air as he was annoyed at her short-term memory.: </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I remember saving my uncle from some fluffy puffy cloud orbs that were chasing him with a flower and I was going to reach out to pet them until.....ohhh yeahhh~I did get face blasted by their cute, little sneeze dust.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Ah!:He comically fell over before getting back up, gripping his robot paws into fists.: Your very lucky you know! That sneeze dust was actually sleeping and fragrance dust that you got hit with! Pollen Pesters have different side effects of dust depending on the color of their puffy fluffy fur and luckily the ones that sneezed on you were of the pink and blue variety.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Ha, pink and blue? You don't say-Ow!:She was bopped on the head hard by Gemma, who was worried out of the bunch, yet angered at her foolishness. She stared up at her, a tear formed in her right eye when she rubbed her scalp.: Owww~....why'd you do that for?</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: For being stupid that's what! Like Hermes said, you were very lucky! If they were red, you'd be having a sneezing fit and hay fever! Yellow would of paralyzed you and Green!....Welll~Green would of made you mellow and grow a flower out of your head.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: That wouldn't be too bad to be a mellow Daisy Head Maisy from that effect...</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: But still, YOU NEED TO be more cautious before jumping in like that.:She waved a scolding finger at her, a tiny anime vein throbbed on her head.: LOOK Before you leap or in the case earlier-LEAN BACK and duck or toss the flower before you get magic dust sneezed on you.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: But then the Pollen Pesters would of been startled and begin the chase again if I tossed the flower and if I knew they were gonna sneeze, I could cover my nose and mouth with my hand to keep the dust from effecting me.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Would of effected you even if you breathed in for just a second from covering or holding your breath.....but, I'm just glad that your alright and unharmed.:A soft smile appeared as she stared at her friend.: </p><p> </p><p>Elva: You gave us all quite a scare there, Diamond. Were so happy that your alright.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I was just taking a short cat nap, which was pretty pleasant especially when your laying on a giant cozy sunflower with a leaf pillow and blanket?</p><p> </p><p>Azalea: I made those!:She rose her hand up proudly, letting out a heartful giggle.: I found the most softest and silkiest of leaves to make a set out of.</p><p> </p><p>Lily: And found the nicest and softest sunflower for you to rest upon.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: That's very thoughtful of you to do that, thank you.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the cotton candy Pollen Pesters came floating over toward them. They were grouped together to carry a flower crown over to Diamond, hovering over her for a second before lowering down to plant it upon her head. This must of been a gift of apology for spraying her with their magic dust.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Oh?:She stared up upon feeling the floral crown nestled around her scalp, then smiled to see that it was the Pollen Pesters that were responsible. Is this for me?</p><p> </p><p>Pollen Pesters: :Nodding softly to her with sincerity in their adorable eyes.: ^_^.</p><p> </p><p>Elva: It's their way of apologizing for earlier when they sneezed their dust on you.</p><p> </p><p>Lily: So they gathered the best flowers around the area to craft into a crown.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: They must have Veerrryy tiny crafty hands to put together such a colorful and lavishing crown. Thank you so much, Pollen Pesters. You couldn't help to contain your cute little sneezes from the pollen dancing around your wittle noses.:She raised a finger and booped a Pollen Pester softly on his "nose".</p><p> </p><p>Pollen Pester 1: Puurrr~...:He floated over and nuzzled against Diamond's cheek.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Hahahhahaa~t-t--that tickles....your fur is really fluffy, but ticklish.</p><p> </p><p>The other Pollen Pesters joined in the cuddle fest whilst Prince Eccentro watched on, clutching the Bluebell in his gloved grasp trying to be careful for his rising temper to not accidentally crush it. He was the victim here, all he wanted to do was collect a dainty little flower hat for his niece-not be assaulted by flying puff balls and have her pass out from the magic sleepy dust! His anger subsided when he noticed Diamond coming right over to him, the Pollen Pesters floating behind her like she was a Mama Duck being follows by her chicks.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Uncle, I'm sorry if you were endangered and I hope you were alright. I apologized to the Pollen Pesters on your behalf for not knowing they were asleep in the bluebell your holding there.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Uhh....:He looked puzzled upon what she just said-she apologized to the monsters for his action? Course he wasn't one to apologize, he rarely apologized, but he was moved by her gesture.:  Welll~.....The next time they decide to find a place to nap, they should put a "Do Not Disturb" sign so we don't have nobody being put to sleep. And surely, I bet you prefer that crown over my silly li-ah!:He felt the bluebell taken from his hands by his niece and watched her not knowing what she was up to.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond took the flower crown off her head and carefully slipped it onto the bluebell. Once the crown was secure, she placed it on her head; It felt so snug and comfy and the flowers of the crown compliment the bluebell nicely-a symmetrical and fashionable flower crown hat.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Tada! Now it is a Bluebell Crown Hat!:She did a peace sign in front of her face, sticking out her tongue abit.: </p><p> </p><p>Elva: Oh wow! That looks really good on you, Diamond!:She flew over to inspect her Crown Hat.:</p><p> </p><p>Azalea: I'll say! The colors really pair well with one another, an ingenius idea to combine a bluebell and a flower crown into one fashion statement!.....I want one!:Her eyes sparkled with bewilderment upon Diamond's Flower Crown.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: How about if I help make you each one. The Pollen Pesters can help pick out the flowers and I can add a little bedazzle to the flowers! I think I might have some crafting material in my bag somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Lily: I love it! </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She turned to the Pollen Pesters.: Sorry to be a pester, Pollen Pesters.:She chuckled abit at the joke she made.: No pun intended, but could you lend a puffy hand to making more flower crowns for me and my friends.</p><p> </p><p>The Pollen Pesters looked upon each other in thought, huddling together to discuss her plan like they were football players ready to go out and play a game. They parted and turned to her, nodding with their cute puffy bodies to indicate they will agree to help her out.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Awesome Sauce!:She gave them a toothy grin with a thumbs up.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro was amazed-nay! He was impressed by Diamond's creative thinking! She turned a simple bluebell into something fashionable by putting that silly, but colorful decorative crown around the top base to make it into something extrodinary. His act of kindness inspired a strange, but truth-be-told new fashion statement. Suddenly he felt his right hand grabbed softly by Diamond, who looked up to him with a warming smile that would melt even the coldest of hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Come on Uncle, you were known to have a green thumb. I bet there could be some wild roses that would be great for your crown.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: A-A-a....crown? You mean? You want to make a floral crown for me?:He was touched that his niece wanted him to participate in the Arts and Craft hunt and she wanted to make him a crown made of his favorite roses.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Of course! You and Hermes risked your lives to get me a lovely flower hat, the least I can do in return is help you make a flower crown fit for a royal! And also.....in a way to apologize for worrying you again.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes soften as he felt another stream of tears rise like a dam about to release the flood gates to allow water to flow downstream. These weren't tears of sadness or pity, but of happiness! How could such an unlucky guy like him end up with such a kind-hearted and thoughtful niece like Diamond? He drew back his tears so not to worry his niece, only let one hang on the right side of his eye and then returned a smile back to her. He reached out his other hand, patting her softly on her cotton candy-colored hair, ruffling it up abit, but not too much to make it look scruffy and messy.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: You don't have to apologize, just be a little more careful the next time you lean too close to pet a monster-because being sneezed on can be quite messy.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Hahahhaa, yeah-luckily it was only pollen then snot or I'd really be grossed out.</p><p> </p><p>The two exchanged a heartful laugh before heading off to join the others on their flower hunt. Gemma, who was observing the conversation, began to have second thoughts about Eccentro. Though she had her suspicions about him being a bad guy and thinking that he may be using Diamond for his own selfish gain secretly, but from what he's shown that he cares about her and that he may have a good side to him-maybe, only time will tell until he showed his real colors. For now, she shrugged and followed the gang to go hunt some beautiful and gorgeous flowers to make into "Flower Crown Hats". </p><p> </p><p>They spent half the day gathering, weaving and crafting Flower Crown Hats until the sun was starting to set, waving goodbye to the day and slumbering away as the moon rose up to take over his shift. Slowly one by one, tiny flames appeared in the sky-the stars have come out to play while the Sun was away. The whole night sky was filled with them! Below the night sky, ember glows and neon mushrooms shined through the shadowy, the gang have just put up their tents; Thanks to Diamond finding a compartment in the backpack's "Infinitory" to provide them with tents, sleeping bags and even lanterns-anything they needed to make themselves at home in the great outdoors. Once the camp was set up, everyone sat down to a nice meal of Vegetable Soup, loaves of bread and Swirl Berry Juice, compliments of Azalea. Diamond, wanting to show her gratitude to the fairies, she pressed a button on Hermes' panel to open his chest to reveal a mini fridge. The fairies awed at the strange compartment that was hidden in the robot's chest, but their eyes widened in wonder upon when she opened it up to reveal different array of food and drinks resting inside the appliance. She took out a variety of dishes that she bought from the convenience store, still in fresh condition and not close to a due date; So luckily nobody had to worry about getting sick.</p><p> </p><p>Elva: I've never seen anything like it before....how does a "metal golem" keep food inside it's metallic stomach?</p><p> </p><p>Lily: And why does cold air come out of it?:She leaned her hand close to the mini fridge's ajar door to feel a cold breeze slip through the opening.:</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: You've never seen an A/C mini fridge inside a robot before?:He had a sweatdrop beside his head.: Its how we keep food from spoiling and drinks cool. </p><p> </p><p>Azalea: MINI-FRID-GE?:She planted a finger beside her head as she tried to wrap her mind around the word "Mini Fridge".: What a strange word..</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: A mini fridge is a small version of an actual fridge which is bigger than a fridge and can hold a LOT OF food and drinks. Its how we keep food from spoiling and when we want to make a dish out of it, we take it out of the freezer to thaw out-AND THE freezer is also the best place to keep your most favorite ice cream chilled until served.</p><p> </p><p>Lily: Your world has such intriguing inventions. And so compacted-what magic runs on it to make it work?:She stared at Diamond with curious eyes.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Wiring, computer chips, gears, but electricity is it's main magic. Electricity is a big deal on Earth. It powers homes, televisions, computers, buildings, anything you can possibly imagine. But there's other forms of power we use in place of electricity like Solar Power from the sun-its becoming very efficient these days.</p><p> </p><p>Elva: Power from the sun? That is very efficient and nature friendly.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Yep, that's the idea. Eco-friendly and less expensive than paying out your pocket to Cable Companies.:She carefully opened each container with one hand, the other pressed a series of buttons on Hermes' chest.:</p><p> </p><p>The mini fridge vanished only to be replaced by an odd-looking microwave which Diamond placed the microwave-safe containers inside once the lids were off, set the timer and let it cook.</p><p> </p><p>Lily: What are you doing with the containers of food?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Warming them up. Can't enjoy food if its cold. The microwave feature will warm it up in a matter of seconds for us to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Azalea: Incredible.....it even has a built-in oven that requires no fire. Technology really is a wonder...</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: It is. My mom is the very first person to create a Companbot that can have both a fridge and microwave inside. I don't know the science behind it, but I bet its like my "Infini-bag".</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Infini-bag?:She looked over to her, tilting her head at the silly nickname she gave her backpack. She was manning the vegetable soup to make sure it was cooking properly.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Well, yeah! I mean-the bag my mom made can carry whatever I place in it or what she put in it without running out of storage space inside of it. Not too heavy, not too stuffed, not too big, but just right. And I just have to say or think what I need, reach in, wala! Like our camping gear!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: I still don't see what's wrong with using the big leaves to tie together with some strong sticks to make a tent.:An annoyed sweatdrop appeared beside her head.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Their fine, but wouldn't it be better with a tent and a comfy floor from the rocks and a cozy sleeping bag to sleep in at night. Not to mention a bug net for bugs so we don't get mosquito bites. Plus, Uncle seems to be enjoying it very much-guess it makes him feel a little close to home.:She turned to a fancy-looking tent toward the right side of camp that was embedded with roses around the corner tops to make it look decorative and noble, there was even a "welcome mat" outside of the tent and when flipped says "Unwelcome Mat".:</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: He's been hauled up in there for awhile. You gonna see how he's doing?:He turned to Diamond, he was a little concern, but a tiny but suspicious as to what the Prince was up to.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Good idea!:She hopped up off the ground as she dusted her legs off of any dirt residue before marching over to his tent.: Hermes, you finish with preparations. I'm gonna go and get Uncle to tell him dinner is almost ready!~</p><p> </p><p>Hermes waited until Diamond headed off toward Eccentro's tent and slowly leaned toward Gemma's ear to whisper to her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: You don't think he's scheming do you?</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: I don't know....I'll wait five minutes, then go check on them...And make sure he doesn't do anything funny...He may seem like the "caring uncle", but he's still a bad guy...He's just waiting for the right moment for his niece to drop his guard.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: You sure? I mean sure he's kind of a jerk, but he seems to care about Diamond. Remember, he was one of the few people Diamond's ever known growing up. And though a bad guy, maybe with Diamond being around in his life again...Maybe...MAYBE is a huge word here, but maybe he'll turn over his withered leaf and given a fresh new leafy start.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: We'lll just see about that.....</p><p> </p><p>Diamond marched over to the tent, wiping her feet carefully on the welcome mat before parting the veil entrance to see her Uncle was making a pot of tea on a portable electric stove that she provided for his tent. She knew he was a conneseiur when it came to tea, so the portable electric stove was perfect for boiling.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Uncle, dinner's almost ready. There's vegetable soup, bread loaves, and I got fried rice and gyoza cooking in the microwave to warm it up!...They had a buy 1 get one 1 free sale at the convenience store I got them at, but their really good.:She smiled as she took off her shoes carefully, placing them by his blue boots near the entrance.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Before we settle with dinner, why not join your dear uncle for some tea. As they say Tea Time is Bonding Time.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Tea sounds great.:She walked over and carefully sat down on one of the oversized pillows that was across from him. It was so squishy and soft, she almost felt like it was a blob about to gobble her up.: These pillows are really soft...its amazing how my mom fit them all in my backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: She has very good taste in furniture and style.:He heard the kettle begin to whistle, carefully using a pot holder to pick it up and poured a cup of earl grey tea in two fancy rose patterned cups, placing them down on a saucer coaster.: </p><p> </p><p>He carefully handed a cup over to Diamond, in which she craddled the cup in her hands . She watched how her uncle drank his tea slowly, but refined. This must of been the European way of drinking tea, she only grew up knowing of the proper japanese tea ceremonies and how tea is drunk in her culture. She carefully tried to copy him, even to stick out her pinky to make her look noble, but then when taking a sip-she almost coughed it out due to the strong flavor of the Earth Grey. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: It's not too hot is it?:He saw her placing her cup down, taking out a clean tissue to wipe her mouth.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Oh no! It's not too hot, the taste is just really strong. I've never tasted a tea like this before. What kind of tea is it?</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Earl Grey. Its one of my favorite teas. Luckily I had a pack on me before I was launched out of my own ship. If its a little strong, you can add a little sugar or honey to it.:He picked up a jar of honey with a cute, tiny spoon nestled on the lid.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Thank you so much.:She took the honey, opening the jar up and using the tiny spoon, scooped up a glop of honey to place in her tea. Stirring it twenty times counter and closewise, before tapping the side of the cup with the spoon and placing it back on the closed jar. She picked up the cup again, taking a small sip and to her surprise-it wasn't too strong, but just the right balance between strong and sweet. The honey made all the difference to decrease the strength of the Earl Grey.: Mmmm~! That's much better. ^_^</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I didn't like Earl Grey much when I was around your age, but my mom showed me how to endure its "inky flavor" by adding a pinch of honey to curb the strongness.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I added a spoonful, maybe a little over to balance it out. It does taste a little inky...your mom, she sounds like a kind lady.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Of course she is! Unlike my father, she always supported me and didn't forget my name all the time. She was always there when I needed her, who tucked me in at night and read me stories and called me.....:He hid a blush as he looked away a little bit.: No, no...it's too embarassing to say it.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Say what?:She leaned over as her curiousity began to grew inside her. What was it that his mother called him as a child.: Come on, you can tell me, Uncle. I promise I won't tell a soul-whatever nickname your mom gave you, I'm sure it isn't bad. It must be a sweet and sincere one.</p><p> </p><p>Eccentro had never told anyone else about the nickname his mother gave him, not even to his own minions. Diamond would be the very first person to ever reveal something as personal as a nickname and knew she wouldn't tell anyone about it. He returned his attention to Diamond, took a deep breath and exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: She called me....her "Little Roseling".</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Little Roseling? That's a cute nickname.:She smiled softly to him, she admired that name and it suited him well because she knew his favorite flower was a rose.: </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Come on, your just saying that to hide your true feeling toward it-Even a crack of a laugh at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I'm telling the truth. Its not funny or embarassing, it really is an adorable nickname. Little Roseling....It's like how my mom would sometimes call me...Her...Little Angel....</p><p> </p><p>They were talking about family for just a little while, but when it came to their conversation on nicknames....something inside Diamond began to shift and mold. It was an unusual feeling was starting to set in.....what was this feeling? Why did her heart suddenly begin to ache? It was gloominess that was stirring within her soul. Just talking about her mom, made her realize just how much she missed her and how far apart they were at the moment. Thoughts began to pour into her head: "Was her mother alright", "Did she find a place to settle for the night?", "Did she remember to pack a nice sized meal so she can keep up her strength?" Diamond was having such a wonderful time on her journey, she almost forgot that she was on a mission to reunite with her mom at Solaria's Temple. For the first time in awhile, the left side of her brain was taking charge and channeling her heart into that sector of the brain to remind her of the importance of the journey and her mother's whereabouts. Her eyes softened, tears slowly formed in them as she lowered her cup down onto the fancy coaster and stared at the electric portable stove.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Uncle......do you think?.....My mom...Do you think she's camping out under the stars somewhere? Safe and sound? Trying to find her way to me?</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I'm sure she's camping in a cozy forest like we are, in a comfy tent and having a nice meal as we speak. Your mother Hinata Akimoto after all, sure she may be a little loony-but then again aren't any of us, but she's always a few steps ahead and keeping warm under the stars.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Yeah, she's probably writing down in journal or typing it on her tablet on all the amazing things she's seen during her time in Monworld, writing about the monsters, the towns she may have stopped at and....wondering how me and Hermes are doing....sniff...:She sniffled back her tears, trying not to cry in front of her uncle.: Wondering if were halfway to the temple, wondering if were doing alright.....</p><p> </p><p>She tried to hold back her tears, but a few droplets landed in the cup of her tea causing a ripple effect with each drop. Clenching the side of the squishy pillow, trying to keep her emotions from leaking out, but it was so hard to do when she thought more about her mother. Her sniffles slowly turned into a soft cry and the tears that she tried so hard to hold back, came pouring out like a waterfall drizzling down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Wondering if she has her phone with her.....if she got her messages to know she's okay.....to know I'm okay.....</p><p> </p><p>Diamond slowly broke down crying, Eccentro was surprised by her break down. Yet who can blame her? Her home was attacked by strangers, she got thurst into another world and nearly attacked by giant bug monsters, nearly got killed by some crazy Shadow Blade Wielder and his monster and being far away from her mother. She must of kept it in for so long and now she's letting all that stress come leaking out like a broken faucet. The happy-go-lucky girl with an optimistic smile on her face, broken down into a sea of tears as she worried sickly about her mother. What can he do to help her? He wasn't one for emotional support-not even to his enemies, the only time he opened up was when he rescued Teddy-Or-Naut when he came to life by Wolf Scientists. But this was his niece he was thinking about and right now, she needed someone to be there for her, she needed a shoulder to cry on....she needed him. He got up from his pillow, sat down on his knees beside her and at first he hesitated to reach out to place his arms around her, but in one fell swoop-he pulled her right into a bear hug. Holding her close to him like she was a precious china doll he didn't want to give up for anything in the world, he stroked her hair softly as a few tears came to his eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Sniff...sniff....Uncle?:She looked up at him, eyes puffy from her crying.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: It's....it's going to be okay. Your mother is a strong and intelligent woman. No matter what this world throws at her, she'll always find a way to overcome any challenge that comes her way. She's resourceful and brave.....just like you. Your her daughter and she's your mother: Creative, strong, brave and at times goofy, but smart too. No matter what may come our way, no matter what we face....I'm gonna do my best to make sure you and your mom are reunited. You have my word as a Prince. It was because of your mother that inspired me to find a way to create a doorway to Monworld and dream of ruling the entire world....The reason I wanted to rule it so that everyone can respect and adore me....and um...so you and your mom can become part of my Royal Court.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Sniff..sniff....Uncle, you don't have to rule the world to have people admire and respect you. You just need people around you that admire and respect you for who you are, you don't need to conquer both worlds to earn that. You just need the right kind of people that see you for you.....just as you see me and my mom for well...ourselves.:She gave him a small smile, getting a hand free to rub her eyes softly.: </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Diamond....your like a beautiful shining heirloom rose that always brightens a gloomy day....:Tears were pouring softly down his face before wiping them away.: You are indeed like your mother-a kind soul...:He suddenly blushed and looked the other way.: A- and about that world conquest thing...I believe she joked that if I did conquer both worlds, she'd become my "Co-Queen" until I found the right wife...Which kinda drove me to wanting to rule both Earth and Monworld.</p><p> </p><p>DIamond: Can there be a co-queen?:She had a few question marks above her head.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: In my Kingdom, I would make it a thing. And you would be my darling Princess Niece and I would spoil you with all the riches the worlds has to offer.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Material things are nice, but.......so is experiencing all this...:She looked around the tent like they were inside a snowglobe.: Being out here in the world, journeying across the land, meeting new people, experiencing new wonders and excitments, discovering you got super powers and facing unknown danger......I've always dreamed of seeing the outside world....but I never expected to experience it like this....I mean having bad guys chase you, thrown through a portal and landing in a strange forest kinda way, but it's all so exciting and fun....I just wish...my mom was here with me to enjoy every bit of it and to see you again. You guys probably got a LOT to catch up on and she'll probably be as estatic to hear of your adventures....</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Yeah, a whole lot of talk and laughs. But I'm sure she'll be just as thrilled about my adventures as you have.:He patted her head softly, yet he hid a tiny blush when she leaned against his chest, placing her arms around him when she felt his grip loosen.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Thanks Uncle....for being here with me....and for listening.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Anytime, you know I'd be here if you need a shoulder to cry on...or in this case a chest to cry on. And you know, you don't have to call me Uncle all the time...you can call me Eccentro.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Would it be alright if I called you Prince or Eccentro? Oh! Maybe Prince, it'd be your nickname. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: That does sound like a suitable and noble nickname...I approve of your choice of name.:He smiled in approval to having such a respectable nickname like "Prince".: And I will call you....Sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Sunlight?</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Because your rays always know how to brighten up my day.:He waved a playful finger in the air with a cheery smile on his face.: Plus it does suit your "bright and sunny personality".</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Well, people did say I had quite a sunny disposition.:She rubbed the back of her head after releasing her uncle from the hug.:</p><p> </p><p>They chuckled at each other's jokes for a moment, letting out a happy sigh. The latter felt much better after their bear hugs. Just outside the tent, Gemma was listening in to their conversation. She nearly grabbed the opening to let her presence be known, but she stopped after she heard Diamond talk about her mom and hearing Eccentro comfort her. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro's voice: We should finish up our tea and grab a bite to eat. You did say you had fried rice and gyoza.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond's voice: Chicken Fried Rice and vegetable and shrimp gyoza! And for dessert, a strawberry shortcake...technically it was gonna be my birthday cake come a few days ago....but I think its a good dessert to share with friends.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro's voice: Friends, huh?....To be honest, I don't have much friends-if I include Batch and Gluko, but their my minions.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond's voice: Minions can be friends too....even family. Giovanni Potage sees all his minions as his boys and family. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro's voice: Giovanni who now?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond's voice: Only the greatest anti-hero of all time! He's a bad guy, but with a good heart! Hey! I know! After dinner, let's watch Epithet Erased on youtube, I can put it up on a big screen for our friends to watch!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro's voice: You mean....together? </p><p> </p><p>Diamond's voice: Well yeah! I've never watched anything with anyone before! It's mostly me, mom and Hermes! So it's gonna be a great change showing it to fairies...not to mention the animation medium and story telling would be a great way to show how much story-telling evolved in our world from puppet shows, books and television! </p><p> </p><p>Gemma smiled heartfully as she heard how much better Diamond felt and was expressing on showing her friends a "web show" as she went on for everyone to watch together. She backed away from the tent and headed back to the campfire where Hermes was placing plates and chopsticks out for everyone to use.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: So? What was he up to? </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Nothing, he and Diamond are just talking over tea......:She placed her hands on her lap and stared at the fire, recalling what she just heard awhile ago.: You know, maybe I pegged the Prince too harshly....He doesn't seem as bad as he brags to be....He truly cares about Diamond and her mom. Maybe I was being too hard on him after the "Staff Incident".</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: SO what? Your gonna be a little nicer to him or something?:He glanced over at Gemma for he couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: I'll TRY to be nicer to him, but only for Diamond. The kid's had it rough since beefore I met her....</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Yeah, having her home attacked and thurst into another world can be overwhelming. Guess she finally leaked out her feelings after keeping them in for so long...She puts on a happy smile, thinking nothing is wrong and it'll be okay.....but deep down she tries to suppress how she truly feels so not to worry anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma:....And from what she told me, she hasn't had much communication with other people besides home and when she's out....only her "web friends" and people she knew around Osaka.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Yep. You can say she lived a sheltered, but free life when growing up. Homeschooled, financially stable and plenty of love from her mom. In a twist of fate, being outside of the house-outside of our world you can say, its thrown her way of life out the window-but in a good way. Diamond always wanted to see the world, but not the world she was expecting to see....when her mom finished the Portable Mon-Gate, heh-the first stop she wanted to go to was Europe to see the crazy loon of a prince.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: You don't say....:She chuckled abit before looking up at the stars that were nearly hidden by the mighty trees.: Even if she had a sheltered, but free life.....being in the wide world opens one's eyes to endless possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: :He smiled softly before he placed the last chopstick set on a plate.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Diamond and Eccentro came out of their tents to join the rest of the group for dinner. The Pollen Pesters floated over to her side, landing on her opposite shoulders cooing in unison with cute smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Awww~Were you guys waiting for me?:She petted each one with a finger, giggling softly when they each nuzzled her cheeks like happy puppies welcoming their master home.</p><p> </p><p>Elva: They were wondering what took you so long.:She held a mug of juice, taking a small sip before placing it down on the ground.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Niece and Uncle conversation. Oh! I have a treat for everyone-after dinner, I wish to share a fascinating show with all of you. Its an incredible story with Action, Friendship, Danger, Crazy Heists, colorful characters and awesomeness! Hermes, I'll need your assistance in setting up the theater screen and HDMI connection.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Sighhh~...The ole outdoor theater setup I resume? This time no requesting popcorn while I project. =_=</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: That's why we'll pop the corn before the projection mode kicks in.:She patted Hermes sweetly on his head. She took in at the set up he placed around the campfire for each of them, even a tray for the Carbuncle and Pollen Pesters.: Wowww~...speaking of set up, this  looks great, Hermes. </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: If you think the dinnerware set up is impressive, wait until you have some of my vegetable soup.:She smiled before picking up the ladel and a bowl to begin pouring a bowl for everyone.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: And the fried rice and gyoza should be nice and warm from being warmed up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Got those on a plate with a giant spoon to scoop up the rice and everyone can use chopsticks and/or a fork to pick up their gyoza.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Andd after dinner, there's cake! Strawberry Shortcake to be precise. ^_^</p><p> </p><p>Lily: Ohhhh~I love strawberries!:Her eyes twinkled with her hands placed together.:</p><p> </p><p>Azalea: Looks like we got quite the haul for dinner tonight. Thank you again for letting us stay for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Elva: And for letting us camp next to your camp.</p><p> </p><p>DIamond: It's no trouble at all. Now if were all set, lets dig in!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma began to hand everyone a bowl of soup while one by one, they got a good portion of Chicken fried rice and gyoza (course the fairies had trouble with the chopsticks, so they used a fork) and had pieces of fluffy bread with warm butter spread across the top. It was all delicious! The vegetables were tender and soft they melt in your mouth with the broth, the gyoza was chewy and crunchy with each bite! It was like a veggie ocean in your mouth with dancing shrimp doing the macarena. The fried rice was just divine with the chicken adding to the mix-the bread was so fluff and crunchy that it made you wonder if your eating a fluffy buttery cloud! The Swirl Berry Juice washed down the sensational flavors with its bursting mixed berry swirl goodness! As everyone enjoyed the meal, sitting amongst them was a carbuncle, who was amongst them as he partaked in the dinner provided to him by Hermes upon recognizing his presence when he stumbled close to their camp. He took his time eating the vegetable soup while gazing upon Diamond with curiousity. It was as though he found her and her friends intriguing and fascinating even after he witnessed her rescue her foolish uncle from the Pollen Pesters. This mysterious carbuncle must of sensed something in her that he'd let himself lower his guard to join them for dinner tonight-perhaps he wanted to be polite or because he was hungry, either way he found Diamond astonishing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Carbuncle Race and Sinking Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After they parted with their new forest friends, Diamond has a race with a carbuncle only to end up falling into quick sand. Gemma and friends work together to free her, but their troubles are over just yet for as they say out of the frying pan and into the fire! Bandits suddenly appear out of nowhere and Diamond tries to use her powers-but has trouble unlocking them! What's gonna happen to our rag tag team of adventurers!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose early that morning and the group of ragtag adventurers have awoken from their night of web series watching on a make shift screen and projector, compliments of Hermes, and were now enjoying a camp style breakfast that Gemma whipped up before getting back on the road. They had a long way to Solaria’s Temple and weren’t out of the woods yet, no telling what dangers could be lurking around in the most lush of bushes or the sky itself. Once they’ve finished up their breakfast, packed up their camping gear and waved farewell to their new friends, who headed in the opposite direction to continue their travels, went straight ahead to continue their quest. Little did they know that an extra traveler was following alongside them as we speak-a little Carbuncle was going in the same direction as they were.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She kept her eyes on the carbuncle for sometime, observing how it’s speed was the same pace as their own.: It’s been about.....fifteen minutes now since she’s been following us. I wonder why’s that? </p><p> </p><p>Hermes: And what kind of monster is she?:He tilted his head, floating by Diamond’s side. He was curious as to why the little monster was following alongside them.: I’ve never seen anything like her before.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Hermes, don’t you know a Carbuncle when you see one?:She turned to his side with a bright smile on her face. She drew a card from her deck pouch and showed him the Carbuncle card.: She resembles that of an Emerald Carbuncle of Final Fantasy. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes: And here we go with the game referencing fifteen minutes into our little stroll...:A sweatdrop appeared by the side of his head.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: They always resemble that of a cat or fox-like creature with a gemstone embedded in their foreheads, which is where their magic resides. Their pretty rare to come by since not many make themselves known to humans.:She was reading the card carefully, then glanced back at the carbuncle.: </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Pretty rare you say?:His ears perched a bit upon hearing the word “rare”, which made him thought that if this monster is rare-it might have a monster item!:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Of course, Carbuncles are rare monsters. In the games, their usually summoned creatures to help the protagonist in battle or help em’ time travel back and forth between the past and future.:She halted when she kept watching the Carbuncle walking right past her now.:</p><p> </p><p>Yet the moment Diamond stopped, the carbuncles paused its pace and turned in her general direction, looking straight up at her with its sparkling ruby eyes. The group ceased their walk to observe the carbuncle’s behavior, she stopped the exact time Diamond took a break from walking. When Diamond took a step, the Carbuncle took a step. She took a few more steps, the carbuncle copied her steps, then she took a few steps back and the carbuncle did the same! It was as though she was copying her like a reflection in the mirror-that is if she was a carbuncle herself, but this was downright weird!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Alright, that is unusual. She seems to be copying your movement.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Yeah, that is something.:She thought for a moment and a light bulb popped into her mind.: Ha-ha! Well if she’s following my lead, let's see which one of us is the fastest!:She backed up a bit, crouched down with hands on the ground and was getting revved up.: </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: What are you up to?:She stared at her friend oddly as to why she’s on the ground.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I’m gonna see which of us is faster.:Turning to the fluffy cat-like creature with a bright smile.: How about it, Carbuncle? Wanna have a little race? You win and I’ll let you have any snack in my backpack. If I win, you can rest on my head to relax your tiny feet. The dogs must be barking, as they say, from all the walking you’ve been doing before meeting up with us.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Annddd~If you have a monster item, it’d make a lovely little bonus to the prize pot.:He chimed in with his finger up in the air and a cheery smile on his face.:</p><p> </p><p>The Carbuncle tilted her head in confusion at the last part-a monster item? Gemma and Hermes gave Eccentro a dirty look which made him shrink due to their intimidating glare.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Don’t worry about the last part, my uncle is...an enthusiast when it comes to Monster Items. If you don’t got one, that’s cool. I think a good body’s rest on a shoulder or head to recover stamina is way important then one magic item. So what do you say? We got a deal?</p><p> </p><p>The Carbuncle thought for a moment, then walked up beside Diamond and crouched down into a runner’s position. It would appear it was going to accept the challenge to take her on.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Looks like she’s in agreement to the terms.:He took out a whistle, floated a few feet in front of the runners and rose his robotic paw up.: Alright, I want a good, clean run. No bumping into each other, no dirty looks, no dirt flinging, no sass talk, no biting and/or foot stomping of any kind!</p><p> </p><p>While Hermes was explaining the rules, hidden in the bushes were pairs of suspicious-looking eyes spying on the trio, vanishing right out of sight before anyone got a chance to see or hear the rustling from the bushes. After Hermes finished, he gazed around the area to find a good check point that’d be good for a finish line before he saw an odd-looking tree that one might mistake for a Saxophone.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: The first one to reach that weird saxophone tree, wins.:He pointed behind him for Diamond and the Carbuncle to get a good look at the tree.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond and the Carbuncle nodded, Hermes lowered his arm and started the count down....3...2...1....Ppssfttt! He blew the whistle and off they went! Diamond had a good lead on the carbuncle, but she was slowly catching up to her. Gemma and the gang followed behind them, trying to keep up with their pace so not to lose sight of them. Down the path they ran, leaping over a few fallen logs that laid in the path to serpentining a family of boar at a crossing making sure not to crash into them, although the carbuncle hopped on a Mama Boar’s back to get over to the other side. Diamond stepped lightly around the family, being cautious for the babies and gave each of them a delicious apple she had in her bag before sprinting off to catch up with the Carbuncle. Her friends had to wait until the boars crossed to catch up with them, luckily the wild pigs finished their cross to allow them to continue to follow their companion. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Man, this is just like the time she tried out running a fox up the stairs at Hiraoka Shrine. </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Let me guess, the fox made it to the top while she was half way!?:She turned to Hermes.:</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Well~more like they both made it to the top, but when going down-they got exhausted. She shared some of her water and Abura-age with the critter for doing their best calling the race a draw.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma:.....Okay, that is so weird.:She had an odd look on her face upon hearing Diamond having a race with a fox and sharing her food with it.:</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: About her racing a fox and sharing her food with it as a show of sportsmanship?</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Welll....that and how unusual it sounds. Hermes, you sure Diamond does have some unusual ability to talk to animals? Like can they understand what she’s saying?</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Not to my knowledge.:He shrugged to her.: I mean she is Hinata’s kid after all and as they say “Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree”. Eccentricism runs in her family apparently-even talking to animals.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma kept looking up ahead, Diamond and the Carbuncle have gotten a few feet ahead of them and were nearing their saxophone-like tree. They appeared to be having fun trying to see which one of them will reach the “finish line”, the little carbuncle parted from the path and leaped up into a tree to use the branches to leap across. </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Ha-ha-ha! Well now, your being a little sneak ain’t ya?:She caught a glimpse of the carbuncle heading off trail to the tree tops, watching how she was far ahead of her.: Using the tree tops to get a better advantage on speed, that’s amazing!</p><p> </p><p>Carbuncle: :Turning her head slightly to her, hearing the compliment as she hid a tiny blush. Yet she remembered they were racing before shaking it off, returned her gaze to up ahead and charged forth at the last tree that broke off to the forked road.:</p><p> </p><p>On the last branch, the carbuncle leaped high across the air toward the Saxophone tree and landed with grace on crooked neck branch. It let out a cute cry in victory, Diamond laughed happily at the carbuncle’s strategy to get to the tree at record time.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Great job, carbuncle! Way to go-...</p><p> </p><p>Before Diamond can finish congratulating the carbuncle, suddenly a spinning blurry object sprang forth and wrapped around her legs! Diamond suddenly found herself hopping and twirling, trying to keep herself from falling down, but it made her hopping backwards into the shrubbery! Witnessing the incident, her friends ran forth toward her location to see if she was alright, but at the moment she was rolling down a hill that the shrubbery hid from plain sight! This was the second time in a week she found herself rolling down a hill, but this time she wasn’t going to land on soft flowers-she was heading right down into a mud pit! SPLAT! Diamond laid on her back with swirl eyes on her face, dizzy from her little topple down the side of the hill. Gemma parted the shrubby and motioned to her friends to follow her down carefully so not to lose footing and stumble down.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Diamond! Are you alright!?:She stared at her friend with worry and concern, hoping she didn’t injure herself.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She got up slowly, using her hands to push herself half way up.: @~@ I-I’m okay, Coach. I can still run...the race...</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Race is over, the carbuncle won.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: T--tthat’s right....:She shook her head softly to brush away the dizziness, yet when she tried to get up to her feet-her eyes widen upon surprise that she can’t move! More importantly, she was starting to sink into the “mud”.: Uhhh...guys, I don’t want to alarm anyone, but the mud is trying to eat me!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: That’s not mud, its quick sand!:She saw a sign that read “Quick Sand-Tread Lightly” over by the side of the pit.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Who would be stupid to put ONE SIGN next to Quick Sand Pit! Honestly, you need more then one to alert travelers there’s a “man-eating sand pit” around the area! More importantly, we have to save my niece before it swallows her whole!:He was in chibi form throwing a bit of a fit, but more panic then fitty.: </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Don’t worry, Uncle!:She called out to him, calming down after realizing she was in quick sand.: I’ve seen this a thousand times on TV! All you gotta do is stay calm and the quick sand will loosen its grip on you.....Of course, that’s easier said then done at the moment because I can’t seem to get my legs out which is making me feel a little panicy....</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Just stay calm and we’ll get you out of there!:He opened his compartment and began to dig around for rope to use, but he kept taking out random items.: Come on, come on! I know I got some rope in here somewhere!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma scanned her surroundings to see what she could use to help haul her friend out, then she spotted a long, sturdy stick as she ran over and grasped it firmly. She ran back, pushing the stick toward Diamond and keeping an eye on how much was left to hold onto so to pull her out.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Grab on!:She called out to Diamond to grab the stick.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond grasped onto the tree branch with all her strength, giving Gemma a thumbs up that she was ready to be pulled out. Gemma nodded and turned around to Eccentro and Hermes.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Alright, grab on and on three, we pull with all our strength to get her out!</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: :He floated to the left side as he grasped onto the side of the branch with his robotic paw.: Got it!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I don’t know if I can do it, I don’t have that much strength to-:He was cut off by Gemma.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: You want her to drown in sand? You’re her uncle aren’t you?:She gazed at him seriously, but her tone wasn’t sharp it sounded quite sincere, almost motivating.: It doesn’t matter the strength you lack on the outside, it’s the strength that lies deep within your soul. Tap into that inner strength and think only of saving your niece. If you truly care about her, then show me right here and now.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro was surprised that Gemma wasn’t scolding him, it wasn’t scolding he thought. This was something completely different, she wasn’t ordering him to just grab the stick and just pull. She was actually giving him motivation to find the strength to save his niece even if he wasn’t strong physically (Except the time when he got macho muscles in “One Step Ogre the Line”), but perhaps internally he had an unforseen strength that he himself would never imagine to lay within him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then upon opening them-he grasped on the right side of the branch, holding it as tightly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: You want inner strength, I’ll show you inner strength! I’m full of inner strength and I’m gonna use that inner strength to get my niece out of that death trap!:He glanced over at Gemma, giving her a rare scary glare.: Is that a problem to you, you pesky Sorceress?</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: :Her eyes widen in surprise at this side of Eccentro, then giving him a snarky grin.: Heh, well now. The Prince has a scary side to befit a scoundrel in royal clothing, but for a good reason. Alright now, on three! </p><p> </p><p>Gemma and boys: 1.....2....3!</p><p> </p><p>They began to back up, mustering all their strength as they slowly were beginning to pull Diamond out of the quick sand. Diamond felt herself skidding through the quick sand, a big smile growing on her face-her friends were doing it! They put aside their differences to work together to save her! Once she was out of the sand pit, her friends dropped the stick and ran toward her side, Hermes taking out a towel and began to brush off the watery sand off Diamond while Gemma inspected her for any injuries. Eccentro wrapped himself around Diamond, just thankful that she was alive and not quick sand food.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: You really know how to give your Uncle a heart ache, you know that? Seriously, I think I almost had a heart attack when you almost sank in quick sand.:Holding onto Diamond tightly, but loosened his grip and leaned back to look at her.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I’m sorry I scared you again Uncle, I’m sorry I scared all of you, but to be honest-I was pretty scared myself. I thought I’d just tumble onto the soft grass, not into a pit of quick sand. And technically, Quick Sand doesn’t “eat people” or can people “drown” in it, it’s not physically possible. Plus, if you use slow movement-you can get out while staying calm, but when I tried my legs couldn’t mo-GASP!:She placed her hands on her face, eyes turning to saucers in horror.: Oh no! My legs! Did I break em’ on the way down!!? Will I ever Zumba ever again!?:She looked over to Gemma, who was checking her legs now.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: :Brushing the sand off her to inspect what could have caused her to fall over. She saw rope wrapped around her legs with two pairs of iron balls at the ends that entangled her legs.: Well the good news is, your legs aren’t broken-their just entangled by this bola.:Slowly beginning to unravel the bola from her legs.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Ohhh thank goodness!:She placed a hand on her heart, relieved that she can walk.: Wait....A bola or boa?:A question mark appeared above her head.:</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Bola, it’s a throwing weapon used to entangle prey’s so they won’t try to get away.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Ohhhh~That bola!:She bopped her head softly with the palm of her hand.: Silly me, but what’s more silly as to why a bola would suddenly come out of nowhere and ensnare my legs like that?</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: :She lifted her head up, eyes widen in fear before lowering to anger upon seeing what was behind them.: That’s the bad news.....If you want to know why, ask the brutes coming out of the forestry.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond and Eccentro, confused upon what she meant, she around slowly and were bewildered at the unexpected company stepping out of the shadows of the forest. They were your average-looking bandits: Smuggy, smelly, terrifying, scarry, and downright nasty! These rogues came in all shapes and sizes, there was one bandit that had a big butt and another with a patch over both eyes leaving just his third eye to make him appear to look like a Cyclops! </p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Uhhhh~....:He hovered close to Diamond and Eccentro, nervous sweatdrops dancing around her head.: Gemma....are these those bandits you were telling us all about that lurked in these woods?</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: The very same...:She reached for her staff, ready to fight should things get ugly.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Woahhh~....So these guys are real, honest-to-good bandits....THAT’S SO COOL!:Her eyes sparkled widely, a huge smile on her face.: Their like the classic anime bandits-smuggy, dirty, smirky and downright bad! This is so cool!</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: This is the bad kind of cool, Diamond!</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Your right!:She began to get up slowly after Gemma got the bola off her and Eccentro loosening his grip on her as he hid beside her.: These guys are bad guys and as the Guardian of Light, I gotta fight em’ off!:Reaching toward her bokuto sword from her backpack, whipping it out as it dripped with quick sand residue, noticing it right away she shook her weapon off before it was clean.: Alright, listen up you vagabonds and hooligans! I don’t know who you are or what you want from us, but I will not allow you to rob us of our goods or take us hostage! </p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: Well, well, well. Little Missy here who had a little tumble in the sand box thinks she’s gonna stop us with a branch.:He laughed wickedly with his friends.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: It’s a BOKUTO AND her name is Tulip!</p><p> </p><p>That just made the bandits laughter rise even louder when they learn that she named the “branch” a silly name such as “Tulip”.</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 1: Tulip!? That’s a stupid name to give your branch!</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 4: Or is it an enchanted branch that makes flowers appear.:He waved his hands mockingly before letting out a chuckle.:</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 3: Were soooo scared of puny wittle flowers and a sticky-wicky.:He laughed with his buddies.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She blushed embarrassed at their insults, but kept her pose.: Ohhh~She’s more then just a “branch”. You guys don’t realize who you’re messing with.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Uhhh, Diamond. I don’t know if it’s wise to let ou-:He was interrupted and face palmed when she blurted out her identity.: Too late...</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: My name is Diamond Akimoto! The Guardian of Light! And in the name of the light, I’ll shine the evil right out of you!:She gave a cute pose with the peace sign by her eyes like she was a Sailor Guardian doing her introduction.:</p><p> </p><p>The roar of the bandits’ laughter didn’t cease even after she proclaimed her Guardian title, it was as though these bandits weren’t taking her seriously-well, perhaps a little demonstration was in order.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Laugh it up now, you swine! My niece took down a sword maniac and a giant beastie like it was a cake walk!:He boasted about her accomplishment before looking over at his niece.: And she can take you all out in no sweat!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: You idiot!:She glanced over, gritting her teeth at Eccentro.: Don’t say that! We don’t know if Diamond ca-:She yelped when she heard Diamond laughed confidently.: </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: That’s right! And if I can take down a Dark Blader, I can certainly take you guys out!:She raised her left arm up in the air, ready to transform to prove her point.:</p><p> </p><p>The bandits halted their laughter before staring at her, watching to see what she was up to. She was just standing there, arm raised up in the air as if awaiting for something to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond:.....:She blinked before her eyes were beady in confusion. Looking up at her bracer, shaking it softly.: Umm.....Any second now.....Just takes a bit to get it going...</p><p> </p><p>Her friends began to worry that she may have jumped the gun too soon as to taking the bandits down with her powers when she doesn’t know how her powers worked or how to activate them.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Okay! I think I know the problem, I need to say a cool transformation phrase to make it go!:Placing her bokuto away for a moment as she began to do a silly pose.: Guardian-A-Go-Go Baby!....no, no!:She shifted into another pose, extending her fingers up into the air.: Guardian Crisis Power! Light Shine Forth!:Trying a different pose as though she was doing a funny dance.:</p><p> </p><p>Hermes and Gemma face palmed as they groaned, Eccentro just cheered his niece on to finding the right phrase to activate her power. The bandits, though, looked at one another as they snarked, whispered amongst themselves before pulling out sets of rope as they prepare to capture the gang. Quickly, they circled around the group and one by one, threw lassos around them: The first set tied Diamond and Eccentro up when she thought she was close to the right transformation phrase, the next set ensnared Gemma-for her two lassos were used to hold her in place so she didn’t try to use her magic. The last set of ropes immobilized Hermes-our heroes were now prisoners of these nefarious bandits and at their very mercy!</p><p> </p><p>Diamond and friends: :Struggling to get free from the rope’s binding.:</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: Struggle all you want, but those ropes won’t budge an inch. That there is Boa Rope-made from the hide of a Great Boa.</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 5: It’s also nice, soft and leathery so you don’t have to worry about Indian Burns.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Well, that’s very considerate. Indian Burns are not fun and can hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: Yeah, one time Jeff here was setting up a booby trap, let go of the rope for a second to tie his shoes, grasped the speedy rope with both hands-Yeowch! He had to carry some of the gear with his teeth for a whole week.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff: Yeah, tasting s’nasty burlap cloth is NOT MY Ideal of a good week NOR was carrying the laundry bag either!:He glanced over at Bandit 2, an anime vein throbbing on his head.:</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: Hey! Who was the one who helped you eat and brush when your hands were incapaci-incapa...:Trying to pronounce the word he was trying to muster through his lips.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Incapacitated. I think that’s the word your looking for.</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: Thank you.:He looked to Diamond then back to Jeff.: Incapacitated. I helped you, you carry the loot and laundry bag.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff: I’m still gonna remember it the next time one of us gets serious Indian Burn.</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 1: Enough small talk! Lets take them back to camp! I’m sure the boss will be delighted to have some civilized guests to grace his presence.:He walked over to Diamond and Eccentro, taking out his dagger and pointed it directly at their backs.: Get moving, prisoners!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Don’t you dare come at me with that filthy weapon, you mongrel!:He growled at the Bandit, yet winced when he rose the dagger to his neck.:</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 1: Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe you want a little “mosquito bite” to the neck then. If you value your precious and fragile royal skin, YOU do what we say!</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She had nervous sweatdrops as she saw the bandit raise the dagger to her Uncle.: We’ll come quietly, please don’t harm my Uncle. He bruises easily and he values his skin. He moisturizes it quite well. Moisturizing is important.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: And something tells me you need more then moisturizing, ever heard of SOAP?</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 1: Yes and ever heard of SHUT UP? Now move it!</p><p> </p><p>Against their will, the gang began to follow the bandits back to their hideout. There wasn’t much they could do: Tied up, being led against their will and uncertain of what fate awaited for them ahead, but one thing was for sure-things weren’t looking up for the rag tag team of adventurers. As the bandits left the area, unknown to them or our unlikely heroes that someone was watching them from afar in a nearby tree. A mysterious woman with sky blue eyes observed the situation from above as she saw the bandits taking our heroes back to their camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Crimson Tigers Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diamond and her friends are taken back to the Bandits' camp where they feet the ravishing, flamboyant and downright fashionable Vesh Delarosa who welcomes them with open arms. Just who was this strange fellow and what is he up to?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a predicament our rag-tag heroes (And villain) have found themselves in: Captured by a gang of bandits, tied up and taken against their will back to their hideout. Who could’ve foreseen such an unlikely situation? Of course, Gemma did warn that bandits took up residence in these woods to ambush unsuspecting victims. Unfortunately for Diamond and her companions, they were unlucky to cross paths with these unsophisticated gentlemen who were dragging them deeper into the woods. Just what did their boss have in store once they arrived at their camp? One thing is for sure-it wasn’t gonna be good.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: :He glanced over at Diamond with annoyance, taking a deep breath and began to speak as though he wanted to clarify something with her.: Diamond-when you woke up this morning, did you picture yourself-and follow me here. Did you picture yourself having a race with a Carbuncle, tumbling down a hill, falling into quick sand that nearly ate you, AND embarrassing yourself when you were trying to “transform” while GETTING ALL OF US captured by bandits?!</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She lowered her head down, thinking for a moment before raising her head back up and looked over at Hermes with a sheepish smile.: Wellll~The race was really fun at least. Me and the Carbuncle were having a blast and got some good exercise in, but falling down a hidden slope hill nearly sinking into quick sand, and getting captured by bandits was.....unexpected. I mean-well, we didn’t know there WERE bandits at the time when you guys were rescuing me.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Yeah, well those bandits weren’t expecting you to make a complete fool out of yourself trying to “transform” when you don’t even know HOW your powers even work!:He had a throbbing anime vein on his head as puffs of steam came out of his metallic head and turned his attention toward Eccentro.: And you! Instead of encouraging her when she was making a fool out of herself, you should’ve been stopping her from making a fool out of herself!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Then what kind of Uncle would I be if I didn’t cheer on my niece when she was close to teaching these ruffians a lessons!:He stared daggers over at Hermes.: I mean a few tries more and she would’ve had it if it weren’t for being tied up like a pack of sausages at a Deli!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: It was stupid either way. One, she has yet to grasp and channel her newfound powers. Second, perhaps instead of acting like a cheerleader. You could’ve tried to fight em’ off while she was trying.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I’m a lover, not a fighter. That’s kinda calling the kettle black since you were too busy on the sidelines in utter fear when they were tying us up one by one!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: If you mean utterly embarassed by the display of tom foolery and idiocacy as utter fear, your sadly mistaken. After I shook it off, I was preparing to cast a spell until I was hog tied with the rest of you. For a wannabe villain, I can see that your completely useless without your minions backing you up. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Hey! Just because I have no fighting prowess, I make up for in cleverness and stealth! Why one time when I was on my own, I was able to take control of a Lava Dragon all by myself.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: I’m not surprised before you tamed it with your Giant Robo Teddy Bear, that it didn’t try to melt you to goo with its Lava.:She snickered at the prince like he had a piece of spinach in his teeth.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: But the Lava Dragon can turn itself into gooey lava just as its name implies.:She smiled brightly at her friends.: And from what Uncle told me last night of that tale, he nearly won the battle against the Emerald Dragon the Knights summoned to take him down. </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Hmm....and did he lie that HE WON the battle?:She flashed a teasing grin, but eyes still pointing daggers at the poor prince.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: He lost and as punishment had to keep the flame going at a Bathhouse back at the castle to learn about endurance and heat resisting?:Confusion filled her face as how that punishment sound quite bizarre.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma:......That sounds utterly ridiculous. O_0</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: ~_~You don’t know the half of it...:He looked away, letting out a groaning sigh.: It’s like that almost every day-mission or no mission, just so to become a “proper bad buy” as Tanaka puts it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Heh~He must really work you to the bone to try to get ya to grow even slightly into the bad guy your father wants you to be.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: And literally breaking almost every bone in my body from all the stupid training exercises he forces he to do!....Speaking of bones and breaking-What do you think is gonna happen to us once we arrive at their hideout?:He was starting to worry of the fate that awaited for them.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She thought for a little while, rummaging through the archives of her brain of possible scenarios before speaking up.: There are many possible scenarios as to what I’ve learned from movies and shows. The possible outcomes are either: Becoming their servants, being sold to some shady people and turned into slaves, forced to become part of their gang of thieves, and/or being forced to marry the bandit chief since me and Gemma are possible candidates to catch the eye of their boss.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: One of us, you mean. I don’t think he’d go for a minor. Me on the other hand would be fair game.:She shivered at the thought of being a bandit leader’s wife, even her face showed utter disgust.: I’d frost him before he tried to put his disgusting fish lips on my tender petal lips.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: The worst scenario.....is killing us.:Her expression changed to fear as sweat started dripping from her face a bit.: Beheading, disemboweling, stabbing us into Swiss cheese, cut into little pieces, torn limb by limb, making us swim with the fishes....or being thrown off a cliff to our doom.</p><p> </p><p>With each scenario Diamond listed, it made the Prince’s anxiety rise and his skin turning white like a ghost. Just picturing the inevitable would cause his mind to completely shut down and pass out right there if he didn’t try to press it down as to do his best to keep a straight and brave face in front of his niece. Why was this always happening to him? It was as though a Grim Bat was secretly following around to smite him out of cruel humor or it was just stupid karma coming to bite him on the butt. Either way, his luck was the worst and it had somehow found a way to infect Diamond and their group into this horrid situation they found themselves in. </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She laughed half-heartedly as she put on a brave smile, trying to hide her rising fear that was bubbling in her like a soda that was shaken up and ready to pop upon opening.: But then again, maybe their boss will show mercy and let us leave with us our clothes? The likely outcome is that were robbed of our valuables, or we keep half of our stuff and be sent on our merry way? Bandits do like money and shiny stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: That could be very likely. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Very likely my metal ears! When their boss sees me, he probably wants to strip me down and sell me for all the gold in the land!:He looked over at his friends, struggling in his binds in hopes to loosen the rope to activate one of his paws to unsheathe a tool to get free.: Ughh~! If only I can get to a flame thrower or a Swiss army knife and get myself out, then I’d show these punks not to mess with this Mecha Bunny!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: :She leaned in, whispering as quietly to her friends so the bandits can’t hear her.: Look, the most important thing we can do right now is do what they say until they let their guards down, then I can use my magic to blast us outta this jam, summon a winged beast and fly outta here before they know it.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He whispered as best he could, but couldn’t help raising his voice.: You mean to tell us that we could’ve been flying outta this godforsaken forest, then walking through it!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: :She whispered harshly to him.: IF I summoned a monster to fly us out, we’d be easy to spot in the sky and shot down, numb skull! So if I were you, keep that SILVER TONGUE of yours in check if you value your Skinny Royal Butt!</p><p> </p><p>Jeff: Hey! What’s with all the whispering?:He glanced back with suspicion at the group.: Your not planning some crazy escape plan back there, are ya?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond and her friends looked at each other, sharing the same nervous expression on their faces before looking back at Jeff and plastered on innocent smiles to show no sign of suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Not at all. We were just um....talking about....:She tried to think of a good lie that would be convincing to the bandit.:.....Hippogriffs! They’re pretty fast creatures compared to Griffins, but then again they have their similarities and differences especially when it comes to appearances.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: I once written a thesis paper on the comparisons of Griffons and Hippogriffs for my school back in my day. It earned me an A+ on how detailed my research was, I even once went out in the field to get a better understanding of their habitat and behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff: Hmm.....:He squinted his eyes taking in each of their words, then giving a gentle nod.: Yeah, Griffons and Hippogriffs are pretty fascinating creatures to study about. In my opinion, I think the Griffon is the fastest of the two.:He looked back ahead before turning halfway back to the group.: Ahhh~Looks like we’ve arrived at our destination.</p><p> </p><p>The gang leaned their heads to the opposite side slightly as they saw a large clearing coming into view-it was the bandit’s camp. There were a variety of tents scattered about with a bonfire resting in the center of their establishment. Clothes line hung about in different corners, crates and barrels were placed around that were used for sitting or dining upon. At the moment, two bandits used some of the wooden furniture to have an arm wrestling contest on while their buddies cheered on. One bandit leaned against a tree, sharpening his knife using a smooth rock while another used his knife to pick at his teeth! It was unsettling for the group to see so many scoundrels in one spot, and they were being eyed upon like rabbits that just walked into a fox’s den. Yet out of all the tents in the camp, there was one that stood out like a sore thumb-It was a giant, whimsical royal tent that was the size of four to six tents combined! It had tiny flags on the end of each side with a medium-sized flag that ruffled softly in the breeze. The flag had the symbol of a crimson tiger embedded within a purple rose and a blue border that cradled the design. A tent so extravagant and colorful must’ve belonged to the head honcho of these vagabonds.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff: Hey boss!:He cupped his hands around his mouth, raising his voice so his boss heard him from inside the tent.: Were back and we caught us some stragglers!</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 1: And a weird talking tin can rabbit!</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Tin can!?:An anime vein throbbed on his head as he glared at Bandit 1.:</p><p> </p><p>???: Stragglers, you say? Alright, alright. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right out. You don’t want me just strutting out after a mid-day siesta in my Siesta clothes, now do you boys?</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: Of course not, sir!:He straightened up like a soldier being called upon by his commanding officer.: </p><p> </p><p>???: Good. Now just keep watch over our little guests until I’m done so I may see what to do with them.</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 1: Yes, boss!:He saluted to the tent door before turning to Diamond and her companions.: Sorry, when the boss wakes from his siestas-he has to make himself presentable to esteemed guests.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: You mean “esteemed prisoners”, don’t you?:She glanced over at Bandit 1 with annoyed anime beady eyes.:</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: Guests, Prisoners. Same difference.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Siesta.....is that another way of saying a nap? So he was napping until we arrived here? We apologize if we disturbed his “siesta”.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff: No worries, the boss usually wakes up around this time. Course, it varies depending on his mood.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: So what kind of man is this boss of yours? Judging from the extravagant appearance of this tent, he must be some rich big wig kinda bandit.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff: Heh!:He flashed her a cocky grin as he pointed a thumb at the tent.: Our boss isn’t just a big wig with tons of cash to throw around, but he happens to be the most world renown big wig that by the mention of his name it’ll curl the hair on the back of your heads and leave ya with goosebumps all over your body.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Lucky for me, I don’t get goosebumps nor have hair on my body to curl.</p><p> </p><p>???: My apologies for the waiting, dears! </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly as if on cue-SWISH! The tent door parted to reveal a tall tannish man standing in the entrance way of his tent. He ran his fingers through his shaggy ocean green hair entwined with purple highlights that made one think he dyed his hair in the ocean. He was donned in a violet swallowtail coat that covered over his crimson shirt. He wore purple shoes to match with his coat, but the laces matched with his shirt to complete the symmetry of the ensemble’s color scheme. He flashed a charming smile at the gang while tiny sparkles surrounded him (This is an anime after all-even in writing you gotta add in the glittery sparkles for handsome boys!) and placed a hand on the side of his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Well now~....What a charming group of stragglers we got here. Quite the lookers.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: O_O’ This is your boss?! Definitely not how I pictured him! I mean- He’s a total Bishonen!:She was in shock upon seeing the bandit’s boss when he stepped outside his tent.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: What does that mean?:She looked over to Diamond, unfamiliar with the word she just described the bandit’s boss.:</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: It means a beautiful young man. ≈_≈</p><p> </p><p>Jeff: We caught these guys trespassing around our stomping grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: And one of them claims to be a Guardian.:He pointed to Diamond before letting out a snicker.: Course, she put on a funny little dance when trying to “transform”.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: It wasn’t a funny dance, I was trying to figure out the right transformation pose that’ll unlock my powers. Although, I thought I nailed it with the Sailor Moon trademark while finding the right one. I love that show, so why not give the classic “Moon Crisis Power” pose a whirl.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Reallly~.....:He lowered his hand down toward a weapon on his belt, grasping the handle and began to walk toward the gang.: Well now, That is quite fascinating. I suppose there’s only one thing to do with our guests here.</p><p> </p><p>He drew out a Rapier and pointed it straight at the gang! Was this it!? Were they about to meet their doom right there and then by the bandits’ boss himself!? They began to frantically struggle in their binds, but it wasn’t much help for the bonds were too strong to break free. This definitely was it! They were done for! Vesh raised his Rapier up high in the sky, Diamond and her friends braced themselves for the worst and closed their eyes quickly to not see the blood shed about to be unleashed! Swish! Swoosh! Swish! There was the sound of cutting, but they didn’t feel a thing nor felt the blows of the Rapier even touch their skins; perhaps brushed their hair softly, but upon opening their eyes they found they were still standing and no cuts on their clothing either. The only thing that was cut was the rope that had bound them, now laid upon the ground before their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: We welcome them with WIDE Open arms and roll out the red carpet of course!:He rose his arms out wide to match the smile on his face, letting out a heartful laugh.:</p><p> </p><p>The gang was confused upon this strange man’s behavior. What they thought was going to be their last moments, now found themselves free and welcomed as guests in his camp. Vesh placed away his Rapier as he took a few steps toward Diamond and her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: My sincerest apologies with the way my men have treated you. I was not expecting such a group of charming and beautiful kittens strolling into my neck of the woods. My name is Vesh Delarosa, but you can call me Vesh.:He placed a hand on his chest and bowed halfway to them.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Vash? Like Vash the Stampede?:A tiny fantasy bubble appeared above her head showing Vash the Stampede.:</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: No, no.:He waved a playful finger at her and began to correct her.: Not Vash. Vesh. V-E-S-H. Vesh. I do not know who this Vash the Stampede is, but I am not this fellow you speak of.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Oh, um..I’m sorry, its just that the name sounded similar when you say it once, maybe if you said it fast it might sound like Vash. Anyway, we accept your apology. We should be the ones apologizing, we were unaware we were anywhere near your camp. Let alone your um...”territory”. </p><p> </p><p>Vesh: That’s quite alright, darling.:He patted her head softly, yet couldn’t help, but feel how soft it was let alone its color.: My, my....your hair is so soft..like cotton candy. What kind of conditioner do you use?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Umm....Cherry Blossoms. It’s one of my favorite scents I use for my hair. I got a sample if you want to try it sometime.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: I’ll have to take you up on that offer.:He took a few steps back, bending down to Diamond’s level as he was getting a closer look at her.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She took a step back, feeling a little uneasy at how he was looking at her.:  </p><p> </p><p>Vesh snapped his fingers, immediately one of his men came rushing over with a newspaper and held it out to him. He snatched it without looking and took a look at the front cover, lowered it down slowly to look at Diamond and then back at the paper. </p><p> </p><p>Vesh: You really are her....:He turned the newspaper around to show her the front page cover.: You’re the Guardian of Light they’ve been talking about lately.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Oh, hey! That’s the latest Honey Daily!:She pointed to the newspaper, then at the front page photo of herself..: And that’s me! I didn’t know you guys were in Honey Meadows at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Actually, I sent one of my men to grab some of Honey Meadows finest Honey Cakes, Honey Lavender Rose Tea and of course, a cup of fine Gaia Coffee with Honey Creamer to go with a newspaper. Gotta keep up with the news these days to know the buzz in our little world.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Their Honey Cakes are very delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Let me just say, it is an HONOR to have you here. I mean a BIG honor to meet you.:He tucked the paper under his arm and held Diamond’s hands firmly and gave a quick shake.: It’s like a blessing-no! It is a good omen!</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: It is?:She tilt her head to the side in confusion.:</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Yes, I thought they were just a legend, a myth, a fairy tale until I spat out my coffee when I saw the headliner. You, my darling little Cream Puff have proven that the old legend is true. </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I’m happy that I can prove that the legend is fact then fiction?:She smiled nervously at him, realizing he was still shaking her hands.: </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Excuse me, sorry, but I believe you’ve held my niece’s hands for a little too long there.:He tapped on his head softly, angrily glancing at the man with suspicious especially with how he was talking to her.:</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: :He acknowledged the tapping of his head before turning to Eccentro, a blush of embarrassment filled his face upon realizing he was shaking her hands for a little too long.: Oh my! So I have!:He stood up and straightened himself up, clearing his throat a bit as he looked at Eccentro.: My apologies, my finely dressed fellow....speaking of finely dressed-Your outfit is quite something else. Is that cape made of Charmeuse?:He pointed at his cape, placing a hand on his face as he was admiring the cloth.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Oh?:He blinked as he realized he was talking about his outfit, looking back at his cape before he gave him a toothy grin.: It is actually Charmeuse. Thank you for noticing, you got quite the taste in fashion yourself.:He pointed to his swallowtail coat.:</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Oh, this ole thing?:He tugged at the sides of his coat, hiding a modest blush as he smiled at him.: I got this at a designer store in the Fire Realm, it’s where I got my Crimson undershirt from. Both made of velvet, polyester and a Salamander’s scale for Fire Resistance. The only trouble? Getting Wine stains out of the material, it is a nightmare!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Tell me about it! Try getting out oil stains or sap out of your clothes! Now that’s a nightmare!</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Ohhhh~Don’t get me started on the sap! The stickiness is the worst when you get it on your fingers!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: The worst is getting the adhesive pest off your gloves!</p><p> </p><p>As the fashion boys were discussing fashion, Diamond and her friends just stood there with blank expressions on their faces and turning to one another. What exactly was going on here? A moment ago, they were prisoners held hostage. Now they were welcomed as guests into their camp by their boss, who was talking about the latest Monworld fashions with Eccentro. </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Excuse me, Mister Vesh sir? I hate to interrupt your conversation about the latest fashion trends with my Uncle, but me and my friends are quite confused. You’re the leader of a gang of bandits, right? That steal and rob from people? </p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Hmmm?:He turned to her as he was being addressed.: Leader of a gang of......hahahahaha.:He rose his head back and let out a chuckle, arm raised across just underneath his mouth.: That’s a good one. My sweet girl, now who put that silly idea into your puffy head?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Your men.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Who threw a bola around her legs that made her tumble into the quick sand, then they tied us up and dragged us back here.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Not to mention pointed a filthy dagger near my delicate neck. </p><p> </p><p>Vesh:.....:He turned to his men, giving them a deadly glare that would make one’s blood turn cold.: Is this true? YOU tangled a sweet innocent girl in bola, nearly causing her to drawn in quick sand, tied up her friends and threatened to scar such delicate complexions?</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 2: B--b-b-b-but boss! We were j-:He saw Vesh hold up his hand, gulping nervously at the gesture.:</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Sighhh~...:He rubbed his temple with his fingers, taking a deep breath before resuming to speak.: Please excuse their earlier behavior, they take their roles as bandits too seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Too seriously? Too real is more like it.:She eyed Vesh, crossing her arms and let out a small humph.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: So wait, if your not bandits...</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: Then who are you clowns?:He raised a metallic eyebrow.:</p><p> </p><p>Vesh turned to his men, gaze turned from deadly to soft and warm like his plastered smile. Giving a soft nod, he plucked a beautiful purple rose from his inner pocket and held it elegantly.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: We happen to be the world’s greatest treasure seekers. When there’s a dungeon holding a legendary treasure, we brave the most deadliest of traps and ferocious of beasts to get it. Diving into the most darkest of the Water Realm’s oceans, braving the strongest winds of the Wind Realm to the scorchest of Earth Realm’s deserts and mighty terrains. Confronting the most horrid of monsters of the Evil Realm to claim cursed treasure to purify in the Holy Realm’s sanctuary. Bearing our fangs as we withstand Volcanic temperatures of the Fire Realm! </p><p> </p><p>Purple rose petals began to sprinkle down upon him as he struck different poses each time he explained about their profession. In reality, some of his men have set up ladders near him, holding buckets of purple rose petals to sprinkle down on him while a couple held stage lights to shine on him like he was putting on an outdoor performance. Gemma and Hermes were annoyed at the showboating, but Diamond and Eccentro were quite mesmerized by the performance with tiny stars around their heads in amazement. Vesh snapped his fingers, signaling the men to gather together as they pose in an odd manner: Holding their hands out, gripping their fingers softly to form claws and huddled together in different positions and arrangements around Vesh.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: We are the Crimson Tigers! The greatest treasure hunters Monworld has ever seen!....:He flashed a shining smile at the group.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: You guys are treasure hunters!?:Her eyes were literally stars as she slid over to them. Recalling the flag on top of his tent, she pointed toward it like it was a flashy sign.: I see! No wonder why the flag in the center of your tent has a tiger inside a rose! It’s your team’s symbol!</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Ah, you have quite the sharp eyes, senorita. The Crimson Tiger represents the ferocious passion of seeking this world’s finest and glamorous of bounties while the purple rose symbolizes adoration, enchantment and above all else....royalty. Ironically in my case, I am of nobility. But is there really a difference between nobility and royalty?</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: So true. You know I happen to be of royalty myself.:He slid over with a smile on his face, raising a finger in the air.:</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Seriamente (Seriously)?! Ain’t this a small world.:He planted his hand to the side of his hip with a bright smile on his face.: Truly, it is as though destiny has brought forth a kindred spirit to my front door. It’s been far too long since I’ve run into someone of high status such as I. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I couldn’t have said it better myself.:He hid a tiny blush of admiration to finally meet a fellow and sane noble of his status.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Hate to break up the budding royal bromance happening here, but can we get back to the main topic here?!:She butted with arms crossed when she slid between them.: So let me get this straight: You guys traveling around looking for treasure, pretend to be bandits to keep wannabes and real greedy bandits from taking your claim while making a profit of what you find.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Indeed. Treasure hunting is our real profession. The whole being bandits it’s just a cover so to appear...”intimidating” to any riff raff who’s trying to get in on our treasure hunt. Can’t be too careful these days with some amateur thief or neur-do-well wanting to get their hands on a priceless artifact that’s better in a museum or given a proper home on a pedestal all spick, span and polished. There are just too many beautiful works of art in those treasures to part lightly, but sometimes one must part to preserve the mystical history of our world.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes: :He whispered to Gemma, an annoying tone rang in his vocal box, sliding beside her.: If you ask me, this guy’s high on his high horse that’s on a pedestal.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Now look at us. Prattling on about “us” and not about “you”.:He pointed his rose to himself, then changed its direction to point at Diamond and her group.: Why don’t we continue our little conversation over lunch. Consider it a token of my hospitality and generosity.:He looked to each of his men.: Boys, see to it that our guests are treated with the upmost respect and no harm is to come to them.:He whispered sharply as he looked toward each of them.: Including the girl, do I make myself clear?</p><p> </p><p>They nodded nervously toward Vesh, then dispersing from the circle and headed off to go about in preparing lunch for their boss and their honored guests while the flamboyant man approached the group and placed his hands together as he gave them a heartfelt smile. It would appear that things were starting to look up for the heroes, but Gemma and Hermes had their suspicions. Something didn’t settle right about this flashy, colorful fellow. Treasure Hunters? Charading as Bandits? Rubbing elbows with Eccentro over fashion? And using theatrics to woo gullible and naive saps with rose petals and funny poses along with a free lunch? Just what exactly was his angle?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tent of Wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vesh invites the group into his Luxurious Tent for some tea, upon stepping inside they'll learn that it isn't as it appears to be-almost like something out of Harry Potter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vesh invited the gang into his tent to get a gander of his quarters, upon entering they were marveled at the interior. It was as though half a house was squeezed into every corner for there was a quarter dedicated to reading: An antique comfort chair surrounded by medium-sized book shelves that were full of grimoires, history and travel books; There was a book on the side table entitled “Destinations of a Mon-Time: The Best Places to Visit in Monworld” that he was reading earlier. Across from the Studies was a fancy vanity where various makeup products filled every inch of the counter; He must dedicate himself to skin and beauty care daily to reserve his “sexy complexion”. In the back of the tent, to which Diamond let out a squeal of excitement, was the lounge area: A fancy exquisite lavender couch surrounded by hundreds of throw pillows that laid scattered about next to Seat Cushions that nestled around a grand white coffee table. It was as though the throw pillows were beckoning to her to just dive right in, and she was about to until Hermes hovered in front of her.</p><p>Hermes: Uh uh! I don’t think our host would love you swan diving right onto his sea of tacky and expensive throw pillows..:He rose his metallic paws up as they planted themselves onto her belly.:</p><p>Diamond: Aww~BUT they looks sooo comfy! IT’S A pond of throw pillows, who couldn’t resist?!:She threw her right hand out toward the lounge section.:</p><p>Vesh: Hahahaha!:He laughed heartfully at her with a warm smile.: I don’t mind at all if the young miss wishes to make herself at home. If she wishes to dive onto my pillows, she has my permission. FYI, those pillows aren’t tacky, although some of the patterns on a few may seem a little off. But I assure you, they are of the highest quality. Got em’ in the great Fieryo Kingdom of the Fire Realm. Let me tell you, it was not easy to haggle a good price on such comfort for they can “burn” you if they trick you into taking the higher price.:He chuckled at his own joke.:</p><p>Hermes: Heh, well you certainly made out LIKE a Bandit to get all those for a good price.:He lowered his arms, yet the moment he let down his guard-swoosh! He spun fast when Diamond sped passed him.:</p><p>Diamond: Swan divvveee!:She leaped with her arms spread out like she was superman as she dove right into the pool of pillows, vanishing for a quick second before rising up with a satisfied grin on her face.: Ohhh man! That was awesome!:Laying back on the plush patch she found herself in, she glanced over at her uncle.: You guys gotta try this! It’s like laying on a bed of clouds.....</p><p>Gemma: I’m fine just standing here, thank you.:She rose her hand up to Diamond, yet the corner of her right eye was set on Vesh with a twinkle of suspicion.:

Hermes: Yeahhh~I’m good out there.:He rose his metal paw up in the air, rejecting her offer.:</p><p>Diamond: Alright, that leaves just Uncle. OR is his royal highness too good to bask in the pool of plushy wonder with his heroine niece, who dove right into the cotton sea in search of the monster item that dwell within.:She gave him a wicked teasing grin as if to provoke him harmlessly to come dive right into the patch of pillows.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Nice try, Diamond. But I see your angle. And even if there was a monster item in that pile, I wouldn’t dream of diving ri-</p><p>Poof! Suddenly a pillow softly hit his face, falling right onto the floor as he saw his niece holding a pillow in each hand with a mischief look on her face. He stared at her blankly for a moment, but then a wicked smile appeared on his face as he reached down to pick up the pillow.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: But, since you dare to challenge the Great Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro-then I will have to oblige and find the monster item before you do!:He ran forth as he rose his pillow up in the air.: While we Pillow Duel for it!</p><p>Diamond: Heh!:She rose her pillows up and used them to block her Uncle’s pillow.: Then a Pillow Duel we shall have. Winner gets the monster item!:Letting out a playful laugh as she lowered her guard to swing her pillows at him.: Loser builds a pillow fort in the winner’s image. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Well then, I hope there’s enough pillows to replica a castle fort befitting a Royal.</p><p>Diamond: And I hope you......:She thought for a moment as she was taking her time on what to respond back by the comeback.: You got enough pillows to make a tower fort that’d make even Rapunzel jealous. En Garde!</p><p>Gemma and Hermes just watched on as the two were just throwing pillows back and forth at one another (In chibi form mind you-because this is an anime and even in a fanfic) as they laughed gleefully. Hermes groaned with a metallic paw on his forehead, yet he couldn’t help but let out a tiny chuckle to pair with his smile in spite of how childish the two were being having an honorable “Pillow Duel”. Gemma, on the other hand, was keeping her eyes on Vesh walked past the “Lounge Area” and headed toward a veil door that was led to another area of the enchanted tent.</p><p>Vesh: You all make yourselves comfortable, I’ll fetch us some refreshments to nourish ourselves before Lunch..:He turned back around, winking at them as he flashed his typical shining smile.: Won’t take long, my darlings.</p><p>He vanished behind the cloth and went to fetch some refreshments. Gemma waited a little while to ensure that he wasn’t in ear’s distance to hear their conversation as she walked over to the furniture. At the moment, Diamond and Eccentro have announced a truce to pause their Pillow Duel to catch a breather from all the fun they were having. Gemma just stood there with her hands on her hip and glared at the two as if they were teenagers coming back from a night of fun (Out of the two, Diamond was an actual teenager).</p><p>Gemma: Having fun? YOU TWO realize that were standing smack dab in the middle of a den of wolves, and the BIG BAD Wolf himself waltzed us right into his lair, RIGHT?:She raised her left palm as she slightly lowered it to them.:</p><p>Diamond: What’s this about wolves?</p><p>Gemma: Look, I’m just saying we shouldn’t let our guard down around these guys. First, they tied us up. Then, they bring us back here, their leader let us go, rolled out the red carpet, says he and his crew charade as bandits, invites us to lunch and now is about to serve us tea and crumpets. DON’T YOU find any of that a LITTLE BIT suspicious?:Raising an eyebrow as she slowly crossed her arms.: </p><p>Diamond: The camp did look quite intimidating when we were brought onto their grounds and the way his men were looking at us. But, like Vesh said: It’s just an act to scare people.</p><p>Gemma: Or what if it isn’t an ACT? WHAT IF what their doing now is an ACT to just lower our guard before making the first strike. </p><p>Hermes: I’m gonna side with Gemma on this one. Come on, Diamond. Right now, you should be coming up with theories as to what this guy’s true motives could be. I mean, where’s that Otaku Knowledge of yours right now, which can be annoying, but somehow helpful in tight spots like the one were in?</p><p>Diamond: I guess I am a sliver of suspicion of Mister Vesh if I’m being honest, but we don’t know if he nor his men are hiding something. Sure, they may seem intimidating and....terrifying, but they don’t seem like bad people.</p><p>Gemma: Neither was your Uncle when he robbed me of my staff when we first met. He pretended to need my help when he was starving before swiping my weapon right underneath my nose. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I was starving THANK YOU very much.:He glanced annoyingly at Gemma.: Your just gonna keep throwing that in my face, aren’t you? I said I was sorry I mistook your stupid staff for a monster item.

Gemma: As many times as I like. As I was saying, Vesh could be toying with us putting on the whole “Mister Nice Guy” act when in reality he’s nothing, but a mastermind Bandit Boss trying to rob us of our valuables.</p><p>Diamond: Gemma, that isn’t true. Sure, his men may have tied us up and dragged us back here, but Vesh let us go and is allowing us to stay here, lunch provided, to make up for how his men treated us.</p><p>Gemma: Yeah, but didn’t you see how he looked upon scolding them?.... Those eyes of his were that of a Leviathan’s gaze....</p><p>Diamond: So? Strong characters have a gaze so terrifying it paralyzes their enemies. It applies to both protagonists and antagonists to show they’re a force not to deal with.</p><p>Gemma: Sighhh~....:She massaged her forehead with her fingertips, trying to minimize the growing migraine that was growing within her.: Look, I’m just saying that we should be CAREFUL while were here and not to let our guard down.</p><p>Diamond: Even during a Pillow Duel?:She held up a pillow, letting out a small chuckle to help break the ice.: Because one must never let their guard down in a Pillow Fight or you’ll soon find feathers in your hair?...Hhehehehe?:She smiled sheepishly to her.:</p><p>Hermes: Just so you know if you guys bust one of those pillows-Your gonna have to pay for it. I’M SURE that won’t be a problem for Princey to cover a couple of busted pillows.:He gave Eccentro a teasing grin.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Of course it won’t be an issue.:He began to dig around in his pockets, taking out a few random items including a Teddy-Or-Naut Compass (Which was used in Grin and Bear It to find Teddy).:</p><p>When he took out his wallet that bared his signature mask emblem, a rose-cased phone fell straight out and onto one of the nearby pillows. Diamond picked it up and couldn’t help, but adore Eccentro’s phone case.</p><p>Diamond: Oh my gosh! Uncle! Your phone case is so beautiful!:Her eyes sparkled upon staring at the beautiful roses painted onto the case.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Huh?:He was a tad confused until he saw the rose-cased phone in his niece’s hand.: Oh, why thank you. I wanted my new phone to have a little style and class. So obviously I had to go with my most favorite flower to beautify my Smartphone.</p><p>Hermes: Wait just a tick!:He slid between the two with an annoyed glance as he waved his arms up and down in a fit.: Are you telling us you had a phone this whole time?! You could've called your so-called “hench-women” to come to your aid thus avoiding being brought into a cavern of thieves!?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: First off, I was very well aware I had a phone with me. Second of all........My phone died.:A tiny sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head.:</p><p>Hermes: Ah!:He anime fell back onto the ground before getting back up.: I see, that would explain it.</p><p>Diamond: If you need to charge your phone, Uncle Prince. I have a portable charger in my bag you can use to power it back up. Once it’s full, we can give your friends a call to swing by to get us.:She smiled softly to her Uncle.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He placed his hands together, tears of joy flowing down his face like mini waterfalls.: Thank you, Diamond. Your kindness knows no bounds to help your dear ole Uncle.</p><p>Diamond: Anytime, Uncle. ^_^</p><p>Hermes: And before you ask about using the Mecha Bunny for a charge, in your dreams. I have to reserve my power supply and wouldn’t spare a small charge for your silly phone. I’m not a walking charger, I’m an A.I. pal.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: An A.I. with a snarky attitude.:He chuckled at his remark.:</p><p>Hermes: Hey!:An anime vein throbbed on his metallic head upon being insulted.:</p><p>Gemma: Listen, Diamond. Just promise me you’ll keep an eye and ear open on this guy.:She walked over as she sat right next to her friend, taking her hand firmly while the other tilted her cheek so she was directly talking to her.: Can you do that for me?</p><p>Diamond: :She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before giving her friend an understanding nod.: I promise, Gemma. </p><p>Gemma: Good. Because as your big sister and responsible guardian, it is my duty to ensure your safe return back to your mother.....and ensure Prince Pompous here is safely returned to his “henchgirls” once his phone is charged to give a call for a pick up.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.</p><p>At that moment, the curtain door parted as Vesh has returned with a tray that consisted of a fine china tea kettle with four matching tea cups nestled around to form a ceramic nest. Next to the kettle was a three-tier dessert tower that consisted of various treats: Macarons at the base, seashell-shaped shortbread cookies in the middle and star-shaped taffy on the top like it was a miniature pastel Christmas Tree of sweets. There were mini plates that laid in the middle and each of them had a complimentary napkin to wipe one’s mouth with-such creativity and presentation for Tea and Sweets. If Vesh worked in a five-star hotel, he’d turn that five star into a ten star hotel!</p><p>Vesh: My apologies for the wait, I hope you all have a sweet tooth for these delectable goodies I’ve chosen from my private collection to pair well with some Herbal Coral White Tea to wash it down with.:He smiled softly as he walked over, placing the tray down carefully on the table.:</p><p>Diamond: Ohhhh~!:Her eyes sparkled at the tower of temptation that laid before her, reaching out to grab a macaroon to munch on.: Don’t mind if I d-:She halted when she noticed Gemma glaring daggers at her while a firey aura surrounded her being as if to tell her, “Don’t fall for such a trick-there might be something in the food”. Slowly, she reeled her fingers back along with tears of sadness for she wanted to have a bite of such a rare treat.:</p><p>Vesh: Is something the matter, my dear? Why did you hesitate?:He stared at her with confusion and concern as to why she hesitated to grab a macaroon from the tier.:</p><p>Diamond: Oh, uh....well, you see....though it looks very delicious, a part of me is a little...suspicious that it your snacks have...been tampered with?:A nervous sweatdrop formed on the side of her head.:</p><p>Gemma: Yes, how do we know that it is safe to eat these tempting confections without something....happening to us internally so to speak?:She gave him a suspicious glance.:</p><p>Vesh stared at them blankly for a moment, then it dawned on him that they thought the food had been poisoned. He decided to humor them by reaching out to grab one of the seashell short breads in the middle tier and plopped it right into his mouth! Diamond stared in shock while her friends watch on, Gemma especially keeping a close eye on the noble as he munched up the cookie, swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin.</p><p>Vesh: Sighhh~....See? There’s nothing wrong with the sna-.....:Suddenly he gritted his teeth, placing a hand on his throat as he started gurgling.: S--ss-sn-cough! Cough! Gasssppp~!:He raised his hand out to them, eyes started rolling to the back of his head and fell back onto the floor!:</p><p>Everyone got up, taking a few steps back upon what they just witnessed-Vesh had died from one seashell shortbread!? Were the treats truly poisoned so they wouldn’t suspect death in a deadly confection and Vesh became a victim of his own diabolical demise! </p><p>Diamond: Oh my god.....We killed Vesh! Gemma, do something! You must have an antidote for poison, right!?:She turned to her, eyes wider then a saucer plate as terror filled her face.:</p><p>Gemma: I don’t know if I have an antidote that goes with the type of poison that were in those confections!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: What about a spell then that cleanses the poison from his body!?:He turned to her with anger in his eyes.: Finally I meet a fellow kindred noble, he up and croaks on us!</p><p>Gemma: It was his stupid fault!:He pointed to Eccentro, an anime vein throbbing on her head.: Would you rather it’ve been your niece in his place!? </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Of course not, but he didn’t have to be stupid enough to prove that it wasn’t poisoned! The rabbit should've inspected it for poison!?:He turned his attention to Hermes.:</p><p>Hermes: Oh, so NOW your telling me to check if its poisoned after he keeled over!?:He waved his arms on the air up and down, glaring angrily at Eccentro. He lowered his paws and let out a sigh.: Sighhh~Well guess there’s just one thing to do now.....gasspp....”A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. Gather the clues and the class trial will begin to find the killer”!:His voice changed to that of Monokuma even letting out a grizzling chuckle after the line.:</p><p>Diamond: That’s so not cool nor funny, Hermes!:She stared at him in chibi form, waving her chibi fists up and down in the air as she scurried to him.: It only applies when I play Danganronpa, not RFL!</p><p>Gemma: RFL?:She looked at Diamond baffled at such an odd term.:</p><p>Diamond: Real Fantasy Life aka RFL. Again, Hermes-Still not appropriate to use Monokuma’s Voice either!</p><p>Hermes: Heh-Well I thought I’d be quite appropriate in this situation.:He raised his paws up to his mouth to suppress his snicker.: </p><p>Diamond: No, it isn’t! &gt;_&lt;</p><p>While the gang argued, Vesh rose up slowly from the floor and watched in amusement at them bicker at one another-it was rather entertaining to watch like it was a Comedy Improv Show right before his very eyes. While their backs were turned, he got up as he went over to his desk, picked up a powdering case and puffed his face with the white powder to appear pale like a ghost before returning back to where he laid. </p><p>Gemma: Okay, lets all calm down! We don’t know if he’s truly dead until we check if he has a pulse and if he’s breathing!</p><p>Diamond: You’re right! If he’s still breathing and beating, that means he’s clinging to life as we speak! He doesn’t seem like the type to give up so easily!:She zipped over to Vesh, bending down to him and rose up his arm slowly to check his pulse.: Okay, the vein should be...just here....I think...:Firmly holding his wrist to feel a pulse, adjusting her fingers to find the vein.: Please be alright Mister Vesh, how’ll we explain this to your men....please don’t be dead...</p><p>Suddenly, Vesh’s opposite hand rose out as it held her arm tightly, and he rose up, letting out a ghastly moan to Diamond! Letting out a startled scream, she turned white like a ghost to seeing Vesh rising “from the dead” and she wasn’t the only one to let out a scream. Her friends, startled by Vesh’s appearance and moaning, let out similar screams as they backed away, but Gemma, after recomposing herself, stepped forward and placed her hands together ready to unleash her magic upon the ‘undead noble’.</p><p>Gemma: Release her this instant or I’ll cremate you right here and now, you Abomination!</p><p>Vesh: Woah, woah, woah!:He waved his hand the best he could, since Diamond held onto his wrist to check his pulse, to cease Gemma from casting a spell.: Okay, okay. Prank over now, joke is done, cease fire! Cease Fire! Guess I did take my little ruse a little too far by applying powder to look “ghastly”.</p><p>Diamond: Huh?:She titled her head at Vesh with confusion.: Wait a minute....so....your not dead? 0_0’</p><p>Vesh: No, no. Of course not. I was merely pretending to play dead and when you guys were having a spat, I got up, dabbed some makeup on and came back to this very spot and position. It would seem I’ve ruffled your feathers a tad too much that their starting to come undone.:He released her hand before taking out a handkerchief, wiping the powder off of his face to show his normal complexion.:</p><p>Gemma:....So this was all some stupid prank!?:She threw her arms down on the side, palms curled into fist as if ready to leap onto him and pound him like a punching bag.:</p><p>Diamond: You punked us!?:She looked at him in shock, releasing her grip on his arm.: He punked us!:Staring back at her friends as she pointed directly at Vesh.: </p><p>Vesh: Punked you?:He was unfamiliar with the slang being spoken.:</p><p>Diamond: :She looked back at Vesh.: It means to trick or deceive.</p><p>Vesh: Ahhhh~I understand. Well, I apologize if I “punked” you, but you see I had to make sure that I could trust you upon how you would respond to this sort of situation. You know, to make sure that you were good company and didn’t have any dark intentions to bring any harm to me and my team.</p><p>Hermes: So, this was all some sorta weird “Trust Test” by playing possum, how we’d respond and upon the course of action we took, determine if you trust us?...:He was trying to process it in his robotic mind.:</p><p>Vesh: Exactly and congratulations-YOU all passed.:He smiled happily to the group, getting back up on his feet and brushed himself off. Offering Diamond his hand, he hoisted her up slowly.: You were concerned for my well-being that you would check to see if I was alive and would offer me an antidote to reverse the effect of the type of poison that was used.</p><p>Hermes: Yeahhh~Luckily we didn’t decide on doing CPR on you, pal. =_=</p><p>Gemma: Yeah, I wouldn’t put my precious lips on yours unless it was an ACTUAL emergency.</p><p>Vesh: Ohhh~is that a promise?:He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a flirtatious manner.:</p><p>Gemma: Ughhh~Unsecond thought, I’d rather not.:She stuck her tongue out in disgust.:</p><p>Diamond: Hermes is equipped with a Defibrillator in case of extreme emergencies.:She slid over to Hermes, pointing at his chest.: He has a Luxury First Aid Kit in one of his many compartments my mom built into him.... Also a Defibrillator are like pads you rub together, place on the body and zaaapp!:She pressed onto Hermes’ metallic chest playfully with a grin.: Puts the shock right back into your system!</p><p>Hermes: :He blushed upon being bopped unexpected by her motion.: Yeah, but ONLY in extreme cases! Ya know it has to recharge after the tenth zap and that zap takes half my energy away!</p><p>Vesh: Intriguing, your Golem is quite fascinating.</p><p>Diamond: Golem? Hermes’ isn’t a Golem, he’s a Companbot-Companion Robot. An A.I, Mecha, Robot....he isn’t a Golem. Besides isn’t a golem like a giant clay-like monster?</p><p>Vesh: Indeed it is, but it can also refer to beings such as your “Companbot” as you call him. A golem for he can speak, move and has a mind of his own. He’s quite remarkable especially in his cute, bunny design.</p><p>Diamond: Of course he is. My mother made him. She’s the one who came up with Companbots back home. Almost all the Companbots are animal-themed, acting as emotional support buddies, homework buddies, travel buddies, shopping buddies and of course-....Buddy-buddies.:She wrapped her arms around Hermes, nuzzling him happily with tiny hearts around her head.: And Hermes is like my bestest buddy/bodyguard in the whole wide world.</p><p>Hermes: :He blushed at the shower of compliments he was receiving.: Awww~Diamond...come on, your making my circuits overheat here...</p><p>Vesh: That brings me to my question: Where exactly is it that you hail from? For I’ve never seen anything like your little robot friend nor familiar with things such as ‘Danganronpa’, “Defibi-whatsit’, and ‘RFL’.:He walked over to the lounge section of the tent, plopped himself down on the couch and patted his seat for Diamond and her companions to sit.: How’s about you tell me over some tea.</p><p>Diamond: And you sure the tea is not the one poisoned, right?:She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, she wasn’t going to fall for another “Poison Possum” prank.:</p><p>Hermes: :He hovered over as he scanned the tea and snacks for any traces of poison, luckily his eyes shined green to clarify it was safe.: No sign of poison, its edible and drinkable.</p><p>Diamond: Oh, okay. If its safe, it’s safe. Dibs on the blue swirly macaroon!:She dashed over, taking a seat on one of the pillows and snatched the blueberry-like macaroon from the tier, munching on it blissfully.: ^_^ Sooo good...

Hermes: Sighhhh~......You and your sweet tooth.:He shook his head softly as he saw her grabbing a few seashell cookies next.:</p><p>Once the others came over, took their seats, they partook in the snacks while Vesh poured a cup of tea for everyone. He placed each cup on a saucer and passed each one to Diamond and her friends.</p><p>Vesh: Now then, as I was saying before: Enough about me, More about you lot. So tell me, you aren’t from around here, are you?:He flashed a sly smile at Diamond, picking up his cup of Coral Hibiscus Lavender Tea and took a small sip.:</p><p>Diamond: Welll....not from this realm or any realm you’re speaking of. You see, three out of four of us aren’t native of this world.</p><p>Vesh: Oh?:He lowered his cup and stared back at her with wonder and curiosity.: And where is it that you hail from then?</p><p>Diamond: Prepare to get your mind blownn~....:She parted her hands out in a theatrical manner.: Me, my uncle Eccentro and Hermes are from....Another World....:She rose her hand over her head as she stared at the ceiling.: </p><p>Vesh: Another World, you say?</p><p>Diamond: Yes. It’s called Earth-not Earth Realm Earth. But Earth, Earth. You can say were next door neighbors or next world neighbors?:Letting out a sheepish chuckle as she was doing her best to explain.:</p><p>Vesh: I see, no wonder you speak in such a strange manner.</p><p>Diamond: I speak fluent Otaku, but it can also be my Kansai Accent at times.</p><p>Vesh: I see, you must be an expert in multi-languages then.</p><p>Diamond: No, just Otaku, Kansai and English.</p><p>Vesh: I see. Kansai.....Can you give me an example if you would be so kind.</p><p>Diamond: Oh! Sure...let’s see....:She thought for a moment until she remembered a saying that would be a good example.: Okay, here’s one...Akan (Oh my god) ! In regular japanese it’s Yabai which means dame...So that’s an example of Kansai. Then there is Aho which means idiot like how you say Baka in plain Japanese.....Kansai and Japanese terms can vary from one another and don’t always sound alike, but have the same meaning. I sometimes mix up the terms upon accident because its hard to remember the right terms.</p><p>Vesh: I see, different words-same meanings depending upon where you grow up. Monworld has such a variety of different languages amongst the people that reside in their homelands. One thing can mean another, another can mean something very different. But isn’t language a melting pot for species to get to know one another and share their wondrous culture with one another?</p><p>Diamond: That’s so true....</p><p>Gemma: Yet sometimes they don’t see eye to eye due to historical grudges, differences and the actions that they’ve caused due to miscommunication amongst the species and residents of our world. One wrong phrase can lead to a big misunderstanding that’ll land you in a cauldron pot. </p><p>Vesh: Hahhahaha, yes for an amateur it’d land you in a monster’s belly, but if your fluent in the language-you have nothing to worry.</p><p>Diamond: That was a good rhyme, Mister Vesh.</p><p>Vesh: Thank you very much my dear, now then lets get back on topic. How did you end up from your Home “Earth” to Monworld? </p><p>Diamond: It’s a long story, but to sum it up: We were thrown into this world when bad guys attacked my home, got separated from my mother, ran into giant bugs, Gemma saved us, ran into my Uncle, taken back to Gemma’s home, met her family and friends, had a lovely dinner, fought an evil Shadow Blader and his monster, discovered I was a guardian, began our journey to reunite with my mother in the desert and ran into some fun hijinks along the way?:She smiled sheepishly at Vesh.:</p><p>Vesh: You poor dear....:He placed his hands together, a tear began to form in his left eye.: Ruffians invaded your home and you were forced to flee to our world while being ripped away from your mother....How tragic...:He dug into his pocket and presented a handkerchief as more tears started to form in his eyes, starting to dab away the liquid dam from dripping down his face.:</p><p>Diamond: The worst part is waiting to hear back from her. It’s been a few days since I sent a message to her, but no response. I hope she’s okay.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: While I’m trying to get a message to Batch and Gluko to inform that their “fearless leader” is safe and sound and where to meet up with me.</p><p>Vesh: I see, so you too have been ripped from your companions just as your niece was ripped away from her mother....¡Trágica de hecho, pobres palomas!! (Tragic indeed, you poor doves!)</p><p>Vesh cried into his handkerchief as waterfall of tears blasted from his eyes, causing Diamond and her friends to lean back from not getting soaked Diamond leaned in with arms around the sweets so to cover the tier tower from being soaked-nobody wants to eat soaked snacks after all. He blew his nose in the cloth, before pocketing it away and used a napkin to wipe his hands-Nobody wants to touch snotty hands after all, and he took pride in hygiene.</p><p>Diamond: But it’s okay, once Prince’s phone is charged-he’ll be able to contact his friends to tell them that he’s okay and meeting them in the desert. I just know my mom is making her way to the rendezvous point, hope she hasn’t run into any trouble along the way.</p><p>Vesh: Would you like to see for yourself?:He gave her a warm smile, he stood up as he began to head to the veil door toward the left of him.: I think I know of an item in my possession that can help you see your mother.</p><p>Diamond: Really!?:She stood up and hastily placing her hands on the table in excitement causing it to rock that nearly sent some of the shortbread and taffy onto the table.: There’s a way I can see my mom?! How!? </p><p>Vesh: Patience my little Sun Beam, all shall be revealed in just a moment. For what lies behind this veil is the creme de la creme to my humble abode....:He ushered the group to come over as he began to lift the cloth door up.:</p><p>The gang rose from their seats and walked over toward Vesh, lifting the veil up higher with a glowing smile upon revealing the contents of the room. It was almost blinding due to the illuminating shine reflecting off the various treasures scattered around his chambers. </p><p>Diamond: Woahhhh~Move over Howl’s room from Howl’s Moving Castle, this room takes the whole cake!:She stepped carefully so not to bump into any fragile artifacts that were spread about Vesh’s room.:</p><p>Gemma: I must admit-this is rather an impressive collection.:She stepped lightly as she observed the room, pausing by a strange tribal mask.: Even if your taste is rather....unusual.</p><p>Vesh: Why thank you, I’m so happy that you all love it. This is nearly a fraction of my Beauties.<br/>
Prince Eccentro: Are you saying that you have more than this!?:He gazed at Vesh as his eyes widen in surprise.:</p><p>Vesh: Hahahaha, does half a mansion’s worth of treasure sum it up for you?:He smirked at Eccentro.: These are just some of the keepsakes I brought along to fill the void...A room is nearly a canvas after all-if you don’t fill it with colorful things, then it has no life.</p><p>Hermes: :He picked up an odd-looking doll with a creepy smile painted on its face.: Does this count as colorful? Its dreadful and creepy if you ask me.</p><p>Vesh: Everyone has their opinion on what true beauty is. As they say “Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder”.:He walked carefully around, scanning the room as he was looking for something before spotting it near his night stand.:</p><p>He went over to his bed and picked up a travel-size Amethyst Crystal Ball that rested against his lamp. Walking over toward Diamond as he held the orb in the palm of his hands and lifted it up to eye level.</p><p>Diamond: Woahhhh~.....What is it?:She poked at it curiously as she wondered how it’d help her find her mom.:</p><p>Vesh: This is a Gaze Orb. It’ll allow the user to gaze into the whereabouts of the person they wish to see. By thinking of whom you wish to want to see, the orb will show you where they are.</p><p>Diamond: So it can show me where my mom is?</p><p>Vesh: That’s right, just focus on your mother and the orb will do the rest.:He rolled the ball right into her open palms.: </p><p>Diamond: :She took a deep breath, exhaled and closed her eyes as she began to focus.: Right.....Focus.....Focus on my mother....Focus on finding her.</p><p>As she kept her focus on finding her mother, the crystal ball responded to her thoughts as it began to emit a faint glow. Faint like a tiny ember before it began to glow into a bright inferno. Diamond opened her eyes and let out a surprised gasped when an image began to swirl within the ball and projected an image of a middle aged woman with magenta hair traversing through a mild dust storm with a large cloaked figure beside her to help her. Could this cloak stranger be helping her mother upon her arrival in their world? And where exactly was she at? Was she on her way to Solaria’s Temple, yet at the moment she and her companion were facing a sand storm as they took shelter behind a giant rock.</p><p>Diamond: Gasppp~It’s my mother! She’s alright! My mom’s alive!:Relieved that her mother was safe brought a hopeful smile to her face, but then it filled with confusion upon seeing the giant stranger beside her.: But who is that with her? </p><p>Gemma: :She walked over and leaned in to examine the image within the ball.: Hmmm~Seems like your not the only one to have found a faithful companion to look after her. </p><p>Hermes: :He zoomed over to take a peek at the orb.: Hmmm~Hard to tell with the sand spinning through the air and the fact he’s decked out in a hooded cloak. So it’s hard to see his face.</p><p>Diamond: The most important this is Mom’s okay, Hermes!:Clenching the orb in her right hand before giving Hermes a bear hug.: She made it to this world safely! And this explains why she hasn’t checked her phone yet! The moment that Sand Storm passes, and they find a place to camp out, she’ll likely to check and see the messages I left her! Then she’ll reply back via text or phone call!:Hopping up and down, barely containing her excitement that bubbled within her.:</p><p>Vesh smiled happily to see Diamond’s excitement that her mother was in good health, but he couldn’t help that behind his bright smile a hint of sadness almost surfaced when he frowned for just a moment as he was lost in thought before Diamond called out to him that snapped him back to reality. </p><p>Diamond: Umm, Mister Vesh? Are you okay?:She looked at him concerned when she came over to hand him back his orb.:</p><p>Vesh: Huh?:He looked at Diamond as he recomposed himself, clearing his throat and plastered back on his toothy grin toward the girl.: Oh yes! I am muy bueno. </p><p>Diamond: Here’s your Gaze Orb back.:She held it out to him and plopped it into his open palm.: Thank you for letting me use it to see my mom.</p><p>Vesh: Your very welcome, Senori-...:He shook his head, he was being too formal and corrected himself quickly.: Diamond, I could not bear to see a baby bird weep tears of sorrow from being separated by its Mama Bird. I’m happy that she is alive and well. Oh! Speaking of which, Eccentro would you like to see if your friends are doing well?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I don’t need a crystal ball to know if my friends are doing well, I know their doing well and worried about their boss at this very moment. </p><p>Vesh: Quite the optimism you possess to have complete faith in your companions, they must see you as someone very special. I’m sure at this moment they must be searching the entire realms for you.:He placed the Gaze Orb back on his night stand.:</p><p>Hermes: Or they up and ditched him.:He whispered to Gemma and Diamond with a snarky laugh.:</p><p>Diamond: :She whispered back to Hermes with a sharp tone.: Uncle’s friends wouldn’t ditch him. I’m sure they’re worried sick about him as we speak.</p><p>Vesh: Any ho, why don’t we see if Lunch is ready. I don’t know about you, but I’m simply famished. I hope you got plenty of storage in your stomach-its about to have a VIP pass to the best meal it’s had in decades!:He placed his hands together, giving a cheerful smile to the group.:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Lunch is a Lie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vesh invites the gang to lunch and while they dine, he brings up an intriguing offer that soon leads to a startling reveal about their host.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vesh wasn’t kidding when he said lunch was going to be a VIP banquet for their stomachs! Once they were outside his tent, presented was a well made-shift dinner table with a nice silk cloth draped over the piled trunks; It was what was on the table that would make anyone’s mouth water. There was grilled salmon with slices of fresh lemon, a basket of loaf rolls and a variety of fruit, but that wasn’t all! There were shiskabobs, steamed yams, roasted corn, and of course-dessert which was a fine looking Apple Tart with tiny fruit tarts circling around it like it was arranged in an artistic manner that would deem it worthy to be in an art museum!</p><p>Vesh: Welll~Didn’t I tell you that lunch would be a feast for the eyes and stomach?:He slyfully smirked at his compatriots, hands behind his back as he rocked slowly on his heels.:</p><p>Diamond: You were not kidding! It all looks so good! Including the mini fruit tarts! I bet I could fit FOUR-no, five in my mouth!:Her eyes locked on the fruit tarts, licking her lips softly upon how delicious they looked.:</p><p>Hermes: Please mind your manners and sweet-petite.:He sighed in annoyance as he scolded her about minding her table manners.:</p><p>Gemma: The setup does look....extravagant, yet it seems to be-:She was cut off by Vesh upon hearing her comment.:</p><p>Vesh: You’re absolutely right! Something is definitely missing!:He turned his attention toward the table as he zipped over, inspecting each area in order to determine what was missing until his wandering eyes laid on the center-there was no centerpiece.: Gasp! We don’t have a centerpiece! It can’t be a fancy lunch without a centerpiece otherwise the whole table is flawed!:He dramatically placed his arm against his forehead in woe.:</p><p>Hermes: What kind of centerpiece is needed to make a common lunch buffet look elegant?:He turned to his friends in confusion, then back at the table.: Can’t we just dine without a centerpiece? </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Hmph! You Rabbot have no class! It is important to have a centerpiece when you’re dining. A centerpiece not only brightens one table, but also the room. Why, back at the castle-I ensure that there is a fresh vase of roses nestled in the very center of my dining table before me and my team enjoy a nice meal together.</p><p>Diamond: Awwww~That’s so sweet. Its so nice that you and your friends have meals together-it shows just how strong your friendship is with them. And I bet your dining hall is very exquisite! If we ever go to your castle, I cannot wait to see it!:She placed her hands together, beaming at her Uncle.: Flowers are always a perfect choice for a centerpiece, that or a lovely origami bouquet. At this one café I went to, they had this lovely origami bouquet at my table and I swear it looked so real to me at first until I plucked a petal that felt quite...papery. </p><p>Vesh: :He regained his composure as he bopped his fist into his palm, his melodrama shifting back to his cheery self.: Of course! Flowers! That’s what’s missing! Jeff! Fetch my finest vase and Lavender Roses!</p><p>Jeff: Yes sir!:He saluted to him before zipping off like a Road Runner.:</p><p>In a matter of seconds, he returned with Lavender Roses nestled in a gem-encrusted vase as he carefully placed it in the center of the table, lining it up and turning it at a 90 degree angle so the flowers gave off a pleasant glow in the sun’s light. It took him a minute until giving his boss a thumb’s up upon completing his task before rejoining the others at the other side of the camp, who were enjoying their lunch at their own make-shift tables and sitting on barrels. </p><p>Vesh: There we go, all settled.:He clapped his hands together as he began to lead the group toward their seats.: Come, come now before it gets cold.</p><p>They took their seats at the table while Hermes just stood beside Diamond and didn’t take his eyes off Vesh, who sat at the end of the table. Gemma kept her eyes on him as well while grabbing an apple from the basket, inspecting it at first for anything suspicious like if it was laced with poison even taking a whiff to ensure it was safe to consume before taking a careful bite as she chewed slowly. Diamond grabbed one of the shiskabobs, yet she too gave a careful whiff, but all she smelt was ground ginger and soy sauce? It smelled similar to soy sauce, but the odd scent stung her nose slightly due to the strong spice that emitted off the juices causing her to move it away from her face.</p><p>Diamond: W-w-hat is that stingful scent I smell from the kabobs? Is it wasabi soy sauce?</p><p>Vesh: Ah, that would be Salamander Cayenne Pepper you’re detecting. It brings out the natural richness of the meat. Soaked overnight in a special marinate and grilled to perfection, Jeff prepared the kabobs himself, got a knack for spices. Collects a whole lot of em’ during our travels even has his own spice garden, been doing a little slicing, dicing, and fusing of a few spice seeds here and there to make his own unique spices.</p><p>Diamond: Oh wow, that’s amazing. Sounds to me that he’s quite the chef. To collect various spices around different realms, make his own fused spiced plants and apply it to cooking. It’s nice to see a hobby turn into a passionate career in the culinary arts.</p><p>Vesh: Indeed and one of the many reasons he’s my Right Hand Man and confidante.:He placed his hand on his heart, closing his eyes softly with a smile on his face.: If it weren’t for him to secure a boat and a crew to get me away from home, I wouldn’t be here today.</p><p>Diamond: That’s right, you mentioned that you were of noble blood. Just as my Uncle is of royal blood. Tell us, Mister Vesh-where in Monworld do you hail from and how did you become a Treasure Hunter?:She placed her kabob down onto her plate, curious about Vesh’s backstory as to how he became a Treasure Hunter with a gang of fellow treasure seekers.:</p><p>Vesh: Now, now...:He waved bashfully at her while his hand rested on the side of his cheek with a cheery grin.: You don’t wanna hear all about little ole me. I don’t wanna steal any more attention to my fellow guests.</p><p>Diamond: You’re not stealing any attention at all, I’m just really curious about your backstory. A dashing noble venturing the world with fellow Treasure Hunters in search of rare treasures and rescuing people wherever he goes!</p><p>Hermes: I don’t he ever mentioned rescuing people, in my opinion is more like parading as thieves to scare the daylights out of his acquaintances.:A sweatdrop appeared beside his head while he sipped on some Carrot Oil.:</p><p>Diamond: :She placed her hands together, eyes twinkling like stars as she begged him to tell his story.: Pretty pleasseee with a giant strawberry on top?</p><p>Gemma: I’d save that giant strawberry for a parafait, Diamond. If I’d have to guess being of his noble background, my guess is he high tailed it from home to avoid being forced to marry a suitor that his father chose for him.</p><p>Vesh: Heh!:He turned his head upon spatting at the mention of “father”.: Not even close! My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps upon being a knight! </p><p>Diamond: Your dad was a knight!?:She rose from her seat, stars exploding around her head.: Let me guess-he’s a big wig knight that everybody knows and as his son, he wanted you to follow in his footsteps while living in the shadow of doubt of ever living up to his expectations and legacy!?</p><p>Vesh:....0_0 Almost on the dot.</p><p>Diamond: Sorry...:She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and seated herself down.: I’ve watched and read a LOT OF anime of some characters coming from noble backgrounds and following in one’s footsteps especially in Dragon Quest 11 when Sylvando left his home because he didn’t want to be a knight like his father, instead wanted to travel the world to perform and bring smiles to all the people in need of a pick me up! He’s one of my favorite characters in the game.</p><p>Hermes: Sighhh~...:He planted a metallic paw on his forehead and shook softly in annoyance.:</p><p>Vesh: I guess me and this Sylvando do share a similar tale. We both wished not to be something we were not destined to be just because of our family’s history or grandeur-we did not wish to be tied down to just one thing in life. We both wish to be free, free to explore the outside world....free to become whatever we wish to be. Free from responsibilities, free from being stuck being one’s shadow and free to find our own destiny then having it decided for us. No one should be tied down by their father’s wishes or expectations and be caged up like a bird from the endless sky above one’s head.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :Tears began to swell in his eyes as he was moved by his words. Quickly, he wiped his eyes and stared directly at Vesh with a glimmer in his left eye.: I completely agree! Tanaka wants me to become a proper bad guy because of some silly promised he made to my father, but the training regiment and punishments are so ridiculous and painful!</p><p>Vesh: Ha! I’ll trade you your training regiment on Bad Guy 101 for Knighthood 101 even the advanced classes. I bet his training course doesn’t compare to the hell I went through! Waking up at dawn every morning when I should be getting some well deserved beauty sleep, having to wear stinky and smelly chain mail and nearly avoiding having my precious face bruised and cut with hand to hand combat and sword play! </p><p>Prince Eccentro: At least you didn’t have to sit on a giant ice pack for a week after having your royal hiney poked by steel spikes at the end of a swimming pool as the current speed increases!</p><p>Vesh: And the sores-Ohhhhh~The sores on my body were the worst! I couldn’t move for a WHOLE day! The servants had to escort me back to my chambers!:He stroked his right arm softly, pouting as he recalled his knight training days.: And I had to moisturize after each shower. I just hate the smell of sweat and B.O., you know? </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I loathe sweat above all else! It’s just so....sweaty...:He shivered at the thought of sweat.:</p><p>Vesh: Sighhh~...:Placing a hand on his chest as he gaze into Eccentro’s eyes.: We are very alike, Prince Eccentro. Cut from the same cloth even if that cloth is from two different fabric. We’ve had our fair share of troubles and stress in our home lives, but now here we are-Out in the wide open realm, enjoying a nice lunch on a beautiful day and having no care in Monworld. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Nothing is sweeter then freedom.:He returned a similar gaze into Vesh’s eyes.:</p><p>A sparkling background appeared behind the two as they smiled at one another-could this be what friendship between men was like? Especially two flamboyant men from noble and royal backgrounds? It must be fate that has brought these two together, but suddenly the sparkles vanished when Gemma cut in.</p><p>Gemma: You know what could be sweeter right now?...KEEPING THE Royal Bromance to a minimum while were eating!:She chimed in upon raising her voice so they can hear her.: And getting back to the most important matter: GETTING YOU AND Diamond BACK HOME?!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Of course, Witchy Lady.:He waved a hand at her as if to brush her off for he was busy having an actual conversation with his kindred spirit friend.: I haven’t forgotten: We find this Solaris Temple where her mother is waiting for us, you get us there, my pals will come for me when my phone chargers, I take them home and you can be on your merry way.</p><p>Gemma: It’s Solaria Temple. Solaria TEMPLE.:She mumbled to herself.:</p><p>Diamond: Oh, that reminds me. Gemma, can you let me have the map for a second please?:She beamed a kind smile to her.:</p><p>Gemma: Of course, Diamond.:She returned the smile before carefully handing her the map.:</p><p>Diamond: :She opened the map, laying it out as neatly as possible so none of the corners got onto the food or stained by the sauces.: Do you happen to know where Solaria’s Temple is? Gemma said we have to traverse this forest to get to the Dune Desert in order to get to the temple.</p><p>Vesh rose from his feet to get a closer look at the map. Studying it thoroughly like he was an archeologist figuring out the location of an ancient city’s whereabouts by looking at the markers on the map.</p><p>Vesh: Hmmm~The Dune Desert? Its quite treacherous from what I’ve heard. There are Sand Worms and Sand Scorpions that roam those sands. Not to mention Sandpits, those are not as easy to escape from as Quicksand. </p><p>Gemma: Do not worry, there happens to be a town that isn’t too far in the Dune Desert. Just a few miles from the forest’s exit, once we arrive in town we’ll acquire transport to get us to the temple.</p><p>Vesh: Pffttt~:!:He chuckled as if Gemma just said a joke upon looking at her.: You’d rather buy smelly camels to ride on to get you across the desert? </p><p>Diamond: If they have Chocobos, those’d be good for transportation. They’re really fast and oh so adorable!</p><p>Hermes: This isn’t Final Fantasy, this is Real Fantasy, Di!:He glanced over at her as a tiny anime vein formed on his head.:</p><p>Diamond: Well, there could be a monster bird similar to a Chocobo that they ride on here!:She glared over at Hermes.:</p><p>Vesh: Listen, me and my party just so happen to be heading in that exactly area to stock up in that quaint little town. Which is why I would like to propose a little deal with you all.</p><p>Gemma: A deal?:She raised a suspicious eyebrow toward Vesh.:</p><p>Vesh: Yes, we’d be obliged to escort you and your party to not just the town, but through the Dune Desert to get to Solaria’s Temple. In exchange....:He turned his attention to Hermes, who was just finishing his Carrot Oil.: I would love to have your Companbot.</p><p>Hermes spat out the small remains of his carrot oil and had a coughing fit due to the shock to Vesh’s deal! He wasn’t the only one, Diamond was surprised along with Gemma and surprisingly Eccentro.</p><p>Hermes: Say what!?:He rose his paws up in the air in protest.:</p><p>Vesh: Why yes, you. Your unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. Sentient, metallic, multi-purpose, and ladies would swoon over a “robotic rabbit” with your charm and snazziness.</p><p>Hermes: :He blushed a little, rubbing the back of his head from the flattery.: Well, I am pretty charming and snazzi-hey wait a minute, Buster!:He shook it off and growled angrily at him.: I ain’t falling for your boyish charm! And I am not up for sale!</p><p>Vesh: Oh come now, surely your owner has another one of you lying around back on Earth. She wouldn’t care less if she gave you up in exchange for getting back to her dear mother. Don’t you want her to be happy?</p><p>Diamond: I do want to be back with my mother.</p><p>Vesh: Ah!:He turned to Diamond, then back to Hermes with a gleeful smile.: See! She wants to b-:He was cut off by what Diamond was going to say next.:</p><p>Diamond: But not without Hermes.</p><p>Vesh: Ah!:He fell back before regaining his composure as he looked Diamond’s way.: I’m terribly sorry, senorita, but I must have misheard you...You said you didn’t want to be happy without your dear Hermes by your side?</p><p>Diamond: That’s right...Even if my mom were to make a new Hermes, he wouldn’t be MY Hermes. My Hermes is the one who scolds me when I stay up too late when I play video games or binge watch a whole anime season. My Hermes always has a snarky comeback or witty remark that make me laugh or at times annoyed at how corny they can be. My Hermes that would do all he can to keep me safe like how he did his best against the Giant Bugs. My Hermes...My Hermes isn’t just a companion robot to keep me company, he’s my best friend....he’s...a member of my family. You don’t replace family and I would never give up Hermes for anything in the whole world-Not even a Special Limited Edition Blue Eyes White Dragon Statue! </p><p>Hermes: :His eyes wobbled, tears dripped down his metallic face as he was moved by Diamond’s speech.: Ohhh Diamond~....</p><p>He wasn’t the only one moved by her speech, Eccentro was holding back tears upon remembering the time when he went in search of Teddyornaut when he tossed him off a cliff due to thinking he was defective. Then later finding he was brought to life by electricity by Wolf Scientists, he told Teddy how much he means to him-He created him and though he can be harsh at times, he took good care of him. He can relate to Diamond’s bond with Hermes-Teddyornaut was his Hermes and he wouldn’t give him up for anything in the world either. Despite the budding friendship he has with Vesh, he knew that he had to side with Diamond on this matter.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I have to agree with my niece, Vesh. I know how it feels to have somethin-no, someone in your family that you made with your own hands. Seeing it as not just a simple appliance or machine, but as a friend. The last thing you want to do is discard what you made and having to scower the realm to apologize for your actions and nearly falling to your doom in a Giant Moving Castle were it not for your creation’s sacrifice to turn it off in exchange for losing its free will.</p><p>Vesh lowered his head as he contemplated to what he just heard-Diamond doesn’t wish to give up her robot. That robot, a rare and marvelous wonder that nobody not even he has ever seen before, she refuses to give it up in exchange for safety and transport? He gripped his fist as anger began to boil within him like a pot of soup slowly bubbling on the stove top.</p><p>Diamond: I know! What if I gave you something else that equals your equivalent! I got a lot of neat earth stuff! I’d have to see which ones will appeal to your tastes. Surely those would be enough to earn free safety and transport. No need to get upset, Mister Vesh.:She saw how he lowered his head for a brief moment in disappointment, hoping that any trinkets or do-dads she had would satisfy him enough to earn safe passage to the temple.:</p><p>Vesh:....Heh, I think I know something better.:He rose his hand as he swiftly snapped his fingers.:</p><p>Suddenly his men surrounded the table, unsheathing their weapons and pointed straight at the heroes (And Villain wannabe). Diamond and her friends rose to their feet upon seeing his men gather closer toward the table, almost in arms’ reach!</p><p>Vesh: Sigh, you know if you would have agreed to hand over your Metal Golem, this would’ve been much easier. You could've had FULL access to the benefits of traveling with me and my boys, but you had to go and say no. Tsk, tsk, tsk...:He shook his head in disappointment as he rose it up to look at them, a wicked grin formed on his face.: A shame really, I really like you all-including the elf mage. I like her moxy and spunkiness.</p><p>Gemma: Ewww....:She held her arms as she shivered with disgust.:</p><p>Vesh: Now let me repeat myself: HAND OVER Your Metal Golem and we’ll make sure we get you to the Dune Desert in one piece. I’d hate for your dear mother to find out that her precious daughter and her compatriots became Worm Food while me and my men did our best to save them.:He began walk around toward the other side of the table, rolling up the map before crumbling it into a big paper wad, and tossed it up in the air.:</p><p>He raised his left hand as a silver ring began to glow bright red and suddenly a powerful burst of fire came flying out and struck the wad of paper in the air, burning it into ash that fell like snow onto the ground.</p><p>Gemma: Our map!:Her eyes widen as she was about to cast a spell, but felt the tip of a blade at the back of her head causing her to pause her action.: Ugh...grrr...</p><p>Vesh: I wouldn’t do anything rash if I were you, Mage Girl. Unless you want to be known as the “Half Mage”.:He flashed a sinister smile as a devilish chuckle rose from his throat.:</p><p>Diamond: Mister Vesh, why did you do that to our map! We needed that to get to the temple!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: More like-HOW He burned up our map!? I saw a fireball come right out of your hand!:He pointed at Vesh’s left hand.:</p><p>Vesh: Ohhh~....:He lowered his hand down and flashed a gorgeous silver ring in the shape of a monster with a ruby inside its mouth.: You mean the little fire trick I just pulled using my Ifrit Ring? It’s a nifty magical accessory I picked up while I was in the town I got those throw pillows from. Really came in handy a few times during our little raids and exploits, plus it matches my outfit so well!:He gave it a fond peck kiss as he stared at the heroes.:</p><p>Gemma: I knew there was something fishy about you from the get-go. Your no treasure hunter, your nothing, but a criminal!</p><p>Vesh: Awww~What was your first clue? The shady camp set up? The way my men usually dress or the broadway performance we put on to let your guards down?</p><p>Gemma: How’s about when you were scolding your men, the way you spoke to them sounded like a viper striking its fangs out to its prey to paralyze them.:She crossed her arms as she huffed.: Or how it’s a coincidence that your men were around the same area we were traveling when a bola wrapped around Diamond’s legs during the race, her falling into the quick sand just to distract us so your men can capture us because you mapped out specific spots on your map where travelers go by.</p><p>Vesh: How’d you figure that out, Detective Sexy Sorceress?</p><p>Gemma: Ew-uh! No! P-Please don’t call me that...It’s so...revolting..:She was disgusted at the nickname he’d gave her before recomposing herself.: Let’s just say you really need to tidy up your tent because when you were giving us a tour of your room, I couldn’t help notice upon placing the Gaze Orb down onto your stand, there was a map underneath it with X marks around this very forest.</p><p>Vesh: Hmph...clever girl, you got sharp eyes to have seen my little target map. But you forgot one important detail. Though the X marks are roads and shortcuts travelers take, there are different colored X’s in which we mark where monsters would gather-including a specific Carbuncle that's been hanging around these parts for quite sometime. You see were not only treasure hunters, but monster hunters.:He flashed a sickening smile as he guffawed with his head held back.:</p><p>Diamond: Monster Hunters!? You mean you hunt poor innocent monsters and cut em up into pieces to sell at the market even their scales and horns!?:She was horrified at the thought of cute monsters being killed and sold piece by piece.:</p><p>Vesh: Oh no, no, no!:He raised his hands to calm her nerves.: We would never carve up such precious creatures.</p><p>This made Diamond sigh of relief, but it was just for a brief moment until another theory popped into her head as her fear resurfaced.</p><p>Diamond: Wait! So if you don’t kill em'-you sell em! Your poachers!</p><p>Vesh: Poachers is....a VERY STRONG word. I think of ourselves as...”Monster Entrepeneurs” as well as “Treasure Seekers”. Anyway, my men were on the trail of a Carbuncle when they noticed your party traveling with the creature.</p><p>Jeff: When you and the critter had that silly race, we thought it’d be the perfect chance to capture it, but we didn’t expect to capture a Guardian when you got in the way of the bola which was intended for the creature. Didn’t expect it to take to the trees.</p><p>Diamond: It seems to move quite quicker by treetop, but we weren’t aware that you were watching us race.</p><p>Jeff: Not only that, but we were also taking bets.</p><p>Bandit 2: AND THAT’S why Chris screwed up on throwing the Bola late because he was deciding who to bet on!</p><p>Chris: I was thinking of the statistics each combatant had from size, appearance, agility and cuteness.</p><p>Diamond: Cuteness?:She blushed a little bit at the compliment.: </p><p>Chris: Well yeah, both you and that carbuncle are quite the cuties in the 10 out of 10 range.</p><p>Diamond: 10 out of 10! That’s amazing! My mom always said I am quite the cutie. Thank you so much, by the way Chris was it? I really like your um.....Earring on your right ear. Classic and matches the color of your eyes.</p><p>Chris: Aw thanks, see that? SOMEONE noticed how my earring matches my eyes.:He boasted to his friends with a big smile on his face.:</p><p>Hermes: Uhhh..Diamond....Flamboyant jerk showing true colors, held at sword point, bandits are poachers.</p><p>Diamond: Oh! Right, right, sorry got side-tracked there.:A sweatdrop appeared by the side of her head and sheepishly smiled at Hermes.: </p><p>Vesh: Now then, since you refused to hand over your Metal Golem-we’ll just have to take him from you the hard way. Secure the Metal Golem, take their belongings and take them to the Pit Dungeon.</p><p>Bandit 3: The one we just made four days ago, sir?</p><p>Vesh: The very same. You remember to make sure the bars fit securely in the opening? Not like last time when the hole was too big, the door fell through and we had to send Hutch down to get it, the rope broke and we had to get the backup rope to pull him out?</p><p>Bandit 3: Yes, boss.:He saluted to him.: We made sure to use the measuring tape this time to measure the hole and the material to make the door.</p><p>Vesh: Good work, measuring is a very vital in everyday life from making outfits to creating fitting prison latch doors to put over our Pit Prisons to keep our captives in.</p><p>Diamond couldn’t believe what was happening before her eyes: Before they were all having a nice luncheon and talking about spices, freedom and dreams-but now it would appear that pleasant dream has turned into a nightmare that’s unraveled before her eyes. Weapons pointing straight at them, their map destroyed and worst of all-Vesh wasn’t the friendly noble they were rubbing elbows with a few minutes ago, he was acting like someone else.....could it be? Could Vesh have been acting all this time without her knowing it? Another facade over another facade? It was rather confusing and infuriating at the same time that Vesh would lie and threaten to steal all their belongings including Hermes! She had to do something, even if she didn’t have her powers right now-She had to do something! </p><p>Diamond: You’re not tossing us into any pit! Not if I have something to say about it!:She glanced angrily at Vesh, grasping the handle of her wooden sword as she was ready to draw it out.:</p><p>Hermes: Uhh~Diamond, now isn’t the time to try again at going Guardian!:Panic bubbles popped around his head as he saw her reaching her for bokuto.:</p><p>Vesh: :He laughed at her silly gesture as he pointed at her sword.: Ohhh? And what are you going to do? Bop me on the head with that wooden sword of yours? Even if you were to fight me, you wouldn’t stand a chance.</p><p>Diamond: I won’t know unless I try.</p><p>Vesh: Just as you tried to activate your “guardian form” with silly dance rituals and funny one liners from what my men told me? Are you sure your REALLY a Guardian or did they choose the wrong brat to become a guardian?</p><p>Diamond:...I’m so a guardian!...Right now, my powers are just...umm...locked, doesn’t mean I’m defenseless!</p><p>Vesh: Locked? Now whatever do you mean by “Locked”?:His smile grew as he was intrigued by this new-found information.:</p><p>Diamond: Its...kinda hard to explain, but I kinda...sorta....Can’t access my power at the moment....Well, more like.....I....</p><p>Diamond kept sputtering on her words and the more she tried to explain herself, the more her confidence began to shrink with each passing second. She knew deep down she had a special power, its just getting that power out. The big problem was remembering how she was able to transform into a guardian, all she can recall was Gemma telling her about how she was possessed by a strange spirit that helped awaken her form. </p><p>Diamond: :She took a deep breath and let out a sad sigh.: I....I was possessed by a spirit that took over me when I first transformed to save my friend. Since then, I...haven’t been able to use my power.</p><p>Vesh: Fascinating, simply fascinating. So it wasn’t you that fought that Necro Blader then, but a powerful Light Spirit that used you as its puppet.:He walked right up to her with hands behind his back and leaned down toward her eye level.: If it wasn’t for that Light Spirit, your heroism would've been for naught and you wouldn’t be standing here right now. </p><p>Gemma: Hey! Possessed or not! Diamond risked her life to save me and my town! Even when I told her to get to safety, she came running back without a plan in her head, but she stood her ground! Ready to do all she could against that Necro Blader!</p><p>Vesh: Either way, she isn’t a true guardian if she had someone to fight her battle for her against an impossible foe. Or perhaps....the reason she can’t access her powers or if that so-called spirit resides within her....is that she’s simply.....Defective. And defective things have no value whatsoever....The only place they belong is in a THRIFT STORE.</p><p>Diamond’s eyes widen after Vesh roasted her, his words stung like a bee that stung you in the chest, but this stinger stung deep into her soul. Is that why she couldn’t access her powers? Why she wasn’t able to transform? Was it that she wasn’t the rightful chosen one or maybe she can’t use her powers because she isn’t compatible with the spirit? Her confidence continued to spiral downward while the light in her eyes faded as if hope was slowly starting to shrink within her like it was hit with a shrink ray until Hermes’ voice snapped her out of it and caused her to raise her head to look toward her robotic friend.</p><p>Hermes: Hey pal! Diamond is many things, but defective isn’t one of them!:He called out, struggling to break free of some of the bandits who were starting to wrap him in chains.: Sure, she has a screw loose, but her heart is in the right place! Sure, she boasts at times, but she thinks of others before herself! And sure, she’s a walking Otaku Dictionary with Trivia on all things nerdy, but she’s my Nerdy Otaku who functions with a full tank of Zippy Energy and Peppy Pop! And I’ve never seen her as defective or even glitchy! The only one defective here is you jer-ughh!:He was cut off when a cloth was tied around his mouth.:</p><p>Diamond: Hermes....:Tears filled in her eyes upon hearing his praise and truthful words.:</p><p>Vesh: Thank you! I thought he’d never shut up. We’ll have to see if there’s a way to mute it upon inspection. Take the Metal Golem to my tent along with their valuables.:He turned to his men as he pointed toward his tent.: As for our esteemed guests...take em' to the Pit Dungeon.</p><p>His men saluted as their belongings and begun to take them straight to Vesh’s tent to put in his collection. The remainder of his men began to push the group along to escort them to one of the Pit Dungeons they dug up in the ground, as they were being escorted away-Diamond couldn’t help, but look back to see Hermes being dragged into Vesh’s tent. Panic smeared on his metallic face as he turned to her direction, she felt a knot in her stomach upon seeing her friend in distress and to find herself along with her friends in a hopeless situation one cannot get out of. This wasn’t like her shows nor was it a dream either-this was reality, a real life or death situation and after the roasting she got from Vesh-for the first time in her life....she felt hopeless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pit of Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vesh throws our heroes into a Pit Dungeon, tensions rises and tears are shed while Diamond sulks in despair until a pep talk from an unlikely source regains her spirits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vesh and his men led Diamond and her group out the northeastern section of the camp to where there was a sign planted on a tree that reads: “Prison Pits-Watch Your Step, that includes you too Hutch.” Chris approached the pit next to him, leaning down as he and another bandit pulled an iron door off the entry way so to imprison their prisoners in.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Hold on, your gonna toss us down into a dingy dirt hole!?:He turned to Vesh with a panic stricken face.: Come on, Vesh-buddy! Can’t we discuss this like the noble gentlemen that we are!? Look, if its money you want, once you take us to the temple-I can hop on my Flying Lion and give you anything from my castle!</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Sorry, but you should've thought about that before siding with your niece. You chose a commoner over moi. We could've made a pretty good team, maybe something more my dear Eccentro, but choosing someone of common blood over noble blood-Ohhhh~you sir, you wound me.:He placed both his hands on his chest as he was being melodramatic.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: She maybe a commoner, but she’s more noble than you could ever be.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Gasppp~!:He was struck with disgust upon what he just said, his eyes burning with fury as he grabbed hold of his shirt collar and pulled him close to his face.: Just for that remark, you’ll be the FIRST to be thrown in.:He shoved him toward his men, who secured him in their grasp, turning his gaze to the pit and pointing straight at it.: Toss his “Royal Highness” into the pit..and boys, be gentle-Don’t wanna wrinkle that fine cape of his.</p><p> </p><p>Bandit 1/Bandit 3: Yes sir!:Saluting to him as they approached the pit with Eccentro.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Y--yyou can’t do this to me! Unhand me this instant, you ruffians! Do you hear me! Let me go!</p><p> </p><p>The bandits tossed Eccentro right into the hole as he landed with a comical thud at the bottom as he let out a painful moan. He wasn’t going to be alone for long, soon Gemma came crashing down on top of him and when it came to Diamond’s turn, Vesh noticed the gauntlet on her left arm, grasped it tightly and plucked it right off without any reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: What a lovely bracelet you have there, I think I’ll add it to my collection.:He raised it in the air to inspect it with a sickening smile on his face that would curd butter.: Alright, toss her in.</p><p> </p><p>Upon his command, his men grabbed her and tossed her into the pit as she landed softly on top of Gemma. Eccentro laid out underneath the girls like a bear skin rug-he was used to being a cushion for people to fall on. Once the prisoners were inside, his men secured the top with the iron door to ensure they wouldn’t escape, the pit was about 8-10 feet deep so there would be no way to get up to the bars and even if they did there were two men stationed around the hole.</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: I really didn’t want to do this to you, but you left me no choice.:He peered down at the defeated heroes.: If you would’ve agreed to hand me the Golem peacefully, we wouldn’t have to resort to this method. </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: :She glanced up angrily at Vesh, fist raised in the air after getting herself up from the tiny dog pile.: You won’t get away with this! You can’t keep us down here forever!</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Oh don’t worry, I don’t intend to. Come dawn, we’ll be heading to the Dune Desert, stop by the town for some breakie and then deep into the desert where we’ll leave you to be Worm Food....Of course, if you wish to avoid such a fate there are other options....Hehehehehe...</p><p> </p><p>Gemma didn’t like the tone of his laughter nor the twisted smile on his face as a huge anime vein grew on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: I’d rather be Worm Food then being your wife!</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Suit yourself, I’m sure somebody would pay good money for a powerful mage to be their bodyguard or...their own little play thing. As for the Wannabe Prince and his “Noble Niece”-I’m sure they’d be housekeepers to a bunch of Slobilonians.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: No! No! Anything, but being a servant to those slob monsters again!:He hopped to his feet as he stared up at Vesh in fear.:</p><p> </p><p>Vesh: Ohhh~So your familiar with that kind of monster species, how interesting. Well no matter, once we arrive in town-we’ll just see who’ll buy you all off-if we got no buyers, its worm chow for you lot. A Wannabe Prince, a Powerful Foxy Elf Mage and a Defective Guardian. I’m sure we can make a decent amount of coin off you lot. As for your friend, Hermes, he’ll make a wonderful butler. Well, I love to stay and chat with you all, but we got a little shindig were throwing together to celebrate our little haul we raked in. Tootles, darlings!:He waved before marching off, letting out an obnoxious snobby laugh as his men followed after him leaving only Chris and Hutch to guard the pit dungeon.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Ohhhh~! The moment and I mean the moment I get out of this pit, I am sooo gonna change him into a slug I can squish under my boots!:She charged forth toward the wall as she begun to climb up, but the wall was too smooth that she slid right back down to where she started. She tried again, but the result was the same.: Sighh~....Right after I figure out JUST how to get out of here.:She turned her attention to Prince Eccentro, who was trying to find a place on the floor to sit.: I could use a little ASSISTANCE, your Royal Highness or is your highness too busy finding a “clean spot” to sit on the dirt floor!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I’m just trying to find a nice spot to cool down and try to make myself comfortable without dirtying my clothes. As you have witnessed, I just got friend dumped by the only noble that knows what it’s like to go through treachery almost every day! And has a good taste in fashion...</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Ugh, welll I’m sorry that things didn’t work out for you and your buddy, Vesh, but your EX-BUDDY has locked us in a pit and is planning to sell us in some shady black market Slave Traffic Auction or feed us to a Sand Worm! Can you put your broken bromance aside for a second to help me figure out a way we can escape and kick his noble hiney!?:She marched over to the Prince, trying her best to keep her anger from bubbling over.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: There’s no way we can escape from here! You see how far in we are! Even if we managed to escape, we have to deal with a whole camp of Ruffians with swords that would cut my delicate skin.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Oh, so your complexion is more valuable than your life!? You expect me to do all the fighting just so you don’t cut your fragile royal skin!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Welll~....:He twiddled his fingers as he looked away, trying to hide his shame which he wasn’t doing such a good job at doing.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: And here I thought you had much more in you when you didn’t mind getting vine splinters from saving your niece from quick sand when you tapped into that inner strength of yours....guess that counted when she was on your mind.:She scowled at him before turning her back to the prince.: No wonder why you never got far in villainy: your ego, low self-esteem and fragility are the road blocks keeping you from even TRYING TO become a villain-let alone a better man.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: At least I’m not clumsy when I don’t watch where I’m going sometimes. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you nearly stumbled when we were going down that slope hill to save my niece, Clumsy Sage.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma’s eyes widen as she turned ferociously toward Eccentro, ready to pounce on him at any moment upon mentioning her clumsiness.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Well forgive me if I can be a little clumsy, but at least it isn’t when I’m firing spells!-Except one time back at school when I was using an Air spell to make an inanimate object float and I accidentally stumbled back at the force of the spell, causing the entire class to float in mid-air upon accident. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: See? You’re not so perfect yourself, you always brag about being a powerful mage with “awesome magic”, you haven’t used very much to help us in this situation now has it?</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: MAGIC doesn’t always solve every problem you run into, if you rely too much on magic, then it’s gonna burn you in the end as well as use up your mana! When you don’t got mana, your a goner! And do you think being charming is gonna earn ya “Get out of Jail” passes? No! It lands ya in jail which we are standing in right now, y-y-you pompous no-good Prince POSER!</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: What did you just call me!?:He stood up fast on his feet as he marched toward Gemma.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: You heard me, Poser. You maybe a prince, but you’re just posing as one. What’cha gonna do about it, huh? Slap me across the face? Return the insult? Or do nothing, but whine and sulk in the corner like you always do?</p><p> </p><p>There was silence between Gemma and Eccentro that felt like it lasted for hours, but it was merely a minute now, then two minutes as they had their stand off against one anothers. Their eyes locked onto each other, teeth beared and fists clenched as they weren’t going to back down, but then their anger turned to confusion as time passed now and it was silent. Something was missing-more like someone was missing in the equation to stop their bickering, but at the moment that someone was sitting at the far end of the pit with her head in her legs while they nestled close to her chest to make herself as small as possible. It didn’t take the two long to look around the small cavern they found themselves in to see their friend in such a strange position as she was quiet-which was very unusual for Diamond for she was always the talkative one, but now she was quiet as a mouse.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Diamond?....Hey? Sorry you had to hear all that...:She took a few steps toward her friend, reaching out her hand to place upon her shoulder.: Are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I-I’m sorry....</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: :She halted her hand from touching her shoulder, relieved that she was alright, but could detect some sorrow in her tone.: Huh? Sorry? For what?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I-It’s my fault....It’s my fault that were in this hole...</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Diamond, it isn’t your fa-</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Yes it is! If I didn’t have that race with the Carbuncle, if I didn’t make a complete fool out of myself trying to save everyone from those bandits, if I was just a little more careful, if I wasn’t reckless.....we wouldn’t be here....:She buried herself deeper in her legs, not wanting Gemma nor her Uncle to see the tears rolling down her puffy red eyes.: Sniff....sniff...</p><p> </p><p>Gemma let out a heavy sigh before taking a seat next to her friend, from the way she was curling deeper into herself and the soft sound of sobbing, Diamond must have been shaken from what transpired especially what Vesh said to her.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Hey, don’t beat yourself up. This isn’t your fault....sighh~If anything, its my fault. I know I said I would look out for you and your Uncle, but I let myself guard down for one moment and I allowed us to get captured by those bandits.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: You let your guard down because you were keeping an eye on the race....</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: It was still a fun race, I mean I’ve never seen a human and a Carbuncle go toe to toe like that. And you two were having so much fun I couldn’t help, but smile watching you guys. </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: But it was because of the r-</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: If it wasn’t for the race, that little carbuncle would be the one captured-not us. But I know a CERTAIN someone would not allow a cute critter like that to become a snobby noble’s pet let alone be sold off to a rich snooty collector.:She looked to her friend with a small smile.: She’s come up with something ridiculous to get that Carbuncle out of harm’s way and protect it with all her might.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond:...Like how I tried to save everyone when Vesh tricked us? Maybe he’s right, what if they chose the wrong girl to become a Guardian? What if it was meant for somebody else? Like I was just the delivery girl to give to someone else and it was just lending me its power until we find the right guardian? Or maybe I’m just not compatible with the spirit and that’s the reason it won’t awaken again to help me...I’m defective.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Defective my royal boots!:He marched right over to Diamond as he got down on his knees beside her, looking straight at her with anger in his eyes.: There’s nothing defective about you in any way! If anyone’s defective is that liar Vesh! You shouldn’t let his words get to you like that, let alone being called “defective”! Pfftt~! Its nonsense! I mean take it from somebody who has been called many things in his life: Failure, Disgrace, Loser, Wash-Up, Wash-Out, Bad Luck, No-Good, Spineless, Ridiculous, Coward. Those words wound me, but I never let em get the better of me-I prove em wrong by doing my best at showing em that this Bad Guy has what it takes!:He gripped his fists as he was on a passionate roll giving a pep talk to his ailing niece.: And you shouldn’t let Vesh walk all over you and tell you your not important-your just as important as everyone else....and mean a lot to the people that care about you.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond rose her head as she turned to her Uncle, her eyes still puffy from crying. She looked surprised, yet moved by her Uncle’s speech about how you shouldn’t let words get to you and keep your head high that even if one person didn’t find you important-others around you value you above all else.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Really?</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Yes, and I mean each and every word. After I told you all about becoming a bad guy, you didn’t once disapprove of me or was disappointed either. You found it amazing to have an Uncle as a Bad Guy.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Like having Giovanni Potage as an Uncle.:She gave him a tiny smile.: Except he dresses like a Renaissance Prince then a Banzai Blaster.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: A smile....now that’s what we’ve been wanting to see for while.:She reached into her pocket and held out a handkerchief to Diamond.: </p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She took the handkerchief as she began to wipe her eyes, then used it to blow her nose softly before pocketing it away in her pocket.: Thank you, Gemma.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: You’re welcome, Diamond. Listen, were sorry you had to hear all that earlier...I mean me and Eccentro fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I-It’s okay....I was too busy sulking to listen to what you were saying. Especially when Vesh took my gauntlet.:She raised her left arm to show her friends.:</p><p> </p><p>Yet their reaction was quite different then the one Diamond was expecting, when they gazed at her arm-they saw her gauntlet right where it used to be. They were quite confused, why did she say that Vesh took it when it was on her arm the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Ummm, Diamond...you sure he took your gauntlet? Because were looking right at it?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond looked at her left arm and to her surprise, Gemma was telling the truth! Her gauntlet was back on her arm like it never left. She was confused, but her confusion turned to curiosity when she decided to test something and so she took the gauntlet off her arm and tossed it behind her!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Ah! Diamond, why’d you-!</p><p> </p><p>At that moment-Flash! gaunlet appeared right back on her arm like it never left! Diamond stared in wonder-the gauntlet came back to her again. Just to make sure it wasn’t a trick, she removed the gauntlet and handed it to her Uncle to hold.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Hold this a minute, Uncle. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Okayyy? But, I don’t see the point of th-ah!:He witnessed the gauntlet shining bright before it vanished from his hands.: I-It vanished!</p><p> </p><p>From Eccentro’s hands right back onto Diamond’s left arm, this gauntlett was no ordinary gauntlet for it was enchanted! The Guardian Gauntlet had an enchantment on it to ensure that nobody except the chosen guardian wore it. Diamond was in awe at this discovery, yet she was puzzled as to why the gauntlet kept returning to her even though she believed she wasn’t fit to be a guardian.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Well now would you look at that. Seems like Vesh was wrong about you. He called you defective, but it would appear the Light Spirit says otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: It came right back to me.....that means...I really was destined to be a guardian after all if the gauntlet keeps coming back to me. They couldn’t choose the wrong girl....I was the RIGHT girl to be a Light Guardian! </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Listen, Diamond. Like he said, you’re not defective. You’re an incredible, talented, witty, plucky and sure, as Hermes said earlier you’re a walking talking Otaku Trivia Dictionary, but you also have a good heart. You did what you had to do to help us-I thought it was brave when you stood up to Vesh like that.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: But it was dumb, wasn’t it? I know deep down I wouldn’t win with my Bokuto. He trained as a knight, he’d beat me in two seconds flat.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Maybe a little dumb, but brave. You were willing to put your life on the line to protect us even without your powers, you were going to do your best to keep us safe.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: And as I recall, a certain little girl saved my life from some pesky Pollen Pesters that chased me and that rabbit around when I was finding the perfect flower hat for you. You used your wits and cleverness to lure them away from us.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: I did....Didn’t I? But then I got hit by their pollen and fell asleep, course it was a nice pleasant nap and after I woke up, we began to make flower crown hats-that was fun.:Her smile began to grew as her confidence and self-esteem were starting to rise back up within her.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Not as fun as when we had that delicious dinner with the fairies. The delicacies you had Hermes warmed up were really good-especially those little...dumplings with the sauce.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Gyoza also known as Potstickers.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Ah, yes. Those were really good with the fried rice and fried chicken.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Yeah, I had a whole bunch I bought at the store back in my world. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I was meaning to ask why’d you had so much food you had inside that pesky rabbit?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: It was gonna be for my birthday along with the strawberry shortcake-just me, mom and Hermes, even though he doesn’t eat human food. Mom and I would have a little food eating contest to see who can eat the most and the winner got to pick the first piece of the cake with the biggest strawberry. </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Yet the day before your birthday, your home was attacked and you fled to this world.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Yeah, but you know....in a way, even though I was running for my life, coming to this world is like any Otakus dream come true: A magical world full of monsters and magic, running into you and reuniting with Uncle Eccentro, fighting a Necro Blader, traveling across the land, meeting new people and running into bandits. Its like I’m living my very own Isekai Anime right now-not the kind where your reincarnated or transported to another world, but one where you end up in this world by accident kinda ordeal. And here I am, the heroine of my story, sulking in my own tears while the pompous villain above is laughing it up with his buddies while they celebrate their win?:Slowly she got at a time onto her feet as she stared up at the hole above.: Ha! They wish! Like any episode 2 or 5 scenario when the hero is figuring out his powers or has a big reflection after being taken down by his enemy-HE gets back up with firey determination boiling in his belly like a pot of soup and finds a way out of the situation he or his pals got themselves in! If Vesh thinks just because he might have taken me down a peg just because I haven’t figured out how my powers work and had the audacity to call me “defective”-HE Has another thing coming because Diamond Akimoto isn’t gonna take that lying down! </p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Now that’s the Diamond we know and love.:She ran over and wrapped her arms around Diamond like a mother bear holding its cub.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Awww~! Friendship hug!:She returned Gemma’s hug with a bear hug and turned to her Uncle with sparkling eyes, extending her hand out to him.: Uncllleee~...Group Friendship Hug~...Come On, I know you wanna...</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He saw her hand laid out to him, letting out a sigh before reaching out as he grasped it firmly, but not before being pulled into the group hug.: Wo-ahh!</p><p> </p><p>The three shared a fond friendship hug and it was quite pleasant even Eccentro found it soothing for some odd reason, but for a good reason. He was happy to see that his niece was back to her old, zany otaku self again and that was good enough for him. The corner of his eye caught Gemma looking right at him, but instead of a deadly glare-her gaze was soft and welcoming like the smile on her face as if to tell him, “Good Job, Prince KnuckleHead.”</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Thanks guys. I feel so much better now.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Were happy your much better, Diamond. And were sorry again.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I guess I myself must take SOME blame on getting us into this mess.</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Its alright, you know in a way this is good team building. Even friends bicker and fight sometimes even those who are acquaintances, but push comes to shove-they put aside differences for a common cause. Like when you guys saved me from the quick sand for example.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Right, you know THEY really need to put up signs about quick sand around that part of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Instead of just ONE sign that is literally near the quick sand.</p><p>Gemma: That we can agree on.:She nodded to Eccentro.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: And see, you and Uncle may get on each other’s nerves, but you agree on some stuff. Not to mention you put your differences aside to save my life. That shows just how much you care about me.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: It does...doesn’t it?:She looked to Diamond and then back to Eccentro.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: And how you gave Uncle that pep talk about inner strength, totally something a seasoned warrior would tell to the hero’s friends to muster all their courage and power to give it everything they got! And Uncle proved it when his strength combined with yours and Hermes got me out of that jam.:Her eyes twinkled at Gemma with tiny stars around her head.:</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: :Blushing like a tomato at the compliment he got from his niece.: You should've seen me when I took down that Rex, now THAT was Inner Strength.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Oh please, if it wasn’t for Lake Grande’s water, that Meteor Kick would've only bopped him on the nose and stunned him.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Who’s to say it was the water that gave me the strength to beat the Rex with the Poser Brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Okay then, if we ever drop by the Fire Realm enter the tournament again with your pals and show us how its done without Lake Grande buffing you up.:She smirked at Eccentro before letting out a chuckle.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Look at us, best friends huddled together in a group hug having a laugh and raising our spirits up. Speaking of up, does anyone know how to get us out of here?</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the three stared at each other with blank expressions as they looked toward the entrance above, then back to one another and dispersed from the group as they began to think of a way out.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Well, I tried to climb up the wall, but it’s too slick to climb up. Perhaps if I were to use a gravity spell to levitate up to the ceiling...</p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Wait a second, you have a levitation spell!?:He turned to her in surprise, yet it turned to anger upon mentioning the spell.:</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Yes, but without the staff-I can only levitate one of us at a time and even if we all float up to the bars, there is the matter of the guards to deal with.</p><p>Diamond studied the walls around them, mainly at the one in front of her as her eyes looked up toward the bars above. In her mind, she remembered various escape methods from her favorite shows trying to see which methods would work best in this kind of situation. She looked back at her friends, mostly seeing just how tall they were compared to her-which was a good thing because she had an idea forming inside her head until a light bulb lit up in her brain!</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: :She snapped her fingers with a confident smile at her friends.: Aha! I got it!</p><p> </p><p>Gemma: Got what, Diamond?:She turned to her with Eccentro in confusion.:</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: A way out-okay, not just one way, but several! And the first plan is a classic, but I need everyone’s cooperation for this one including Uncle. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Wait, just what is your plan that requires all of us to make it work?</p><p> </p><p>Diamond: Ever heard of the Human Ladder?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave feedback. Any fans new or old to the show and first timers, please leave feedback on what you think of my fanfic season 2 of Mon Colle Knights so far. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Puffy Rescue!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the bandits party the night away, our heroes commence a plan to escape their imprisonment. Little did they know that unlikely allies had a plan of their own to bail our heroes (And wannabe villain) out of this jam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night began to settle in as torches illuminated the forest around Vesh’s camp. The sound of merriment and drunkardness filled the air, the bonfire roaring like an inferno as the men swung their mugs about singing their shanties and guzzling down fine grog for the haul they’ve confiscated off the suckers they’ve imprisoned and come morrow, were going to be either worm food or sold off to a shady auction. Chris and Hutch were away from their posts for just a few minutes to grab some food and grog, even guards needed fuel to keep a close eye on the prisoners yet the biggest challenge would be the graveyard shift on keeping an eye on the prisoners during the night.</p><p>Chris: Look, I’m saying that we should go by REVERSE Alphabetical Order. You take the first shift and I take the next one.</p><p>Hutch: And have me hear you snoring like a Behemoth-uh uh! You take the first shift and I get some well deserved sleep. </p><p>Chris: Hello!? You sleep like a BEAR-Your a heavy sleeper, not even if you got hit in the head with a boulder you’d wake up AND THAT’S HAPPENED like once!</p><p>Hutch: Felt more like a mosquito bite than a giant rock landing on my skull.</p><p>Chris: What’s your head made out of granite?:He stared at him with a raised eyebrow.:</p><p>Hutch: Well, Mama did say I was born with a very tough skull.</p><p>Chris: Yeah, a skull of iron....Speaking of rocks, I wonder how Diamond and her pals are holding up. You know, I feel bad kinda throwing em’ down there. </p><p>Hutch: Yeah, I kinda feel a little guilty as well. But you know-orders are orders after all...Say is that why you piled a little bit more on your plate or are you hoping to put some decent meat on your bones?:Softly jabbed Chris’s scrawny arm.:</p><p>Chris: A little of both actually-mostly for them. Can’t have em’ go hungry down there, what with us taking all their supplies and whatnot. The only thing they’ve got to eat is whatever’s in their pockets-hopefully not a year’s worth of lint because that don’t got much nutrition and its...linty.:He stuck out his tongue in disgust.:</p><p>Hutch: Or eating dirt-that’s even grosser. Anyway, I’m sure their probably digging around down in that hole to find some underground vegetables. I remember finding some potatoes in that one hole we were digging, maybe they got lucky and found them.</p><p>What Hutch and Chris didn’t know was at this moment down in that hole of a prison our heroes found themselves in, they weren’t digging holes to forage for underground vegetables-merely just stacking on top of one another. Mainly, Eccentro on the bottom since he was the tallest and Gemma on his shoulders with her hands planted on the wall as Diamond was preparing herself by doing some stretches like a runner about to participate in a marathon.</p><p>Gemma: :Looking up at the hole as she turned back to Diamond.: You sure this plan is going to work, Diamond?</p><p>Diamond: Honestly, I don’t know, but it’ll be okay. Once I get onto your shoulders, cast your gravity spell on my feet to allow me to float right up to the top, then everyone lock your hands around the ankles. Once I find a way to push the top off, we’ll be home free.</p><p>Gemma: Yes, but we’ll be having to deal with the guards up top once we bust out.</p><p>Diamond: We’ll just kick their butts. Guards who look after prisoners are usually the lowest chain of the gang to take out easy-peasy.</p><p>Gemma: I would still advise to be a little more cautious. Who knows if they have concealed weapons hidden to pull on us upon close combat. Remember, Diamond: We cannot allow them to get the better of us like they did earlier.</p><p>Diamond: Roger Dodger Smokie!:She saluted to Gemma like a soldier to her general.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I’d rather much avoid combat all together and escape this Camp of Horrors before tomorrow morning. I am not becoming a Sand Worm’s Breakfast let alone be a servant to some slobs!</p><p>Gemma: There are things worse than death we wish to avoid, at least you weren’t getting hit on and given the option of being a wife.:Slightly shivered as she recalled Vesh’s flirtiness toward her.: Now, are you sure you're gonna be alright doing this Diamond? </p><p>Diamond: It’ll be fine. I’ve done this a few times with a few con pals back home.</p><p>Gemma: Con pals? </p><p>Diamond: Convention Pals. Con is short for Convention. It isn’t what you’re thinking of. </p><p>Gemma: Ah, so your buddies possessed magic to pull off feats that no mere human can accomplish without magical intervention.</p><p>Diamond: Welll~The Human Ladder method, yes. Magical intervention, nope. Actually this one time at a convention, some of my pals wanted to touch this Gundam Replica that was near the entrance. So we got on top of each other’s shoulders and you wouldn’t believe how tall that ladder was until I had to get up on Miko’s shoulders so that Daisuke can get up onto me to touch the mecha’s head. He was a total Gundam Nerd. Course that moment of glory lasted just a brief moment when the security guards were rushing over, and we had to bail quick. Ever since then, they put a “Don’t Human Ladder to Touch Gundam Head-Very Dangerous” sign up on the robot.</p><p>Gemma: Because it was a dangerous stunt you pulled to have so many people climb up on one another to touch a Gundam’s head.....I don’t know why anyone wanted to touch a robot’s head, but again VERY Reckless...By the way...what is a Gundam actually?</p><p>Diamond: Giant robot. WAY BIGGER than Hermes. Alright, are you guys ready?:She got into a runner’s pose as she was ready to begin her plan.:</p><p>Gemma: All set, once you get on my shoulders I’ll cast the spell. How about you, Prince?:She looked down at him making sure that he was ready.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Ready as I could ever be, but let’s make this quick, your shoes are digging into my precious shoulder muscles.</p><p>Gemma: Well soon you’ll be gripping onto them, so you better be thankful I don’t wear heels or you’ll have to worry about that face of yours.:She glanced down in annoyance at the prince.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He mumbled to himself as an anime vein throbbed on his head.:</p><p>Diamond: Alright, here I go! Uncle Eccentro, I’m sorry in advance if I get any dirt on your clothes.:She sprinted like a cheetah toward her friends.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Well, that’s very kind of you, Diamond, but you don’t need to-:Suddenly he realized that Diamond just called him by his name for the first time since they reunited.: Wait, you called me Ec-Ah!:He got spooked when she leaped up onto his shoulders, feeling the pressure for a moment before she climbed up onto Gemma.:</p><p>Once Diamond got onto Gemma’s shoulders, the mage took her hands off the wall for a brief moment, wrapping her fingers around Diamond’s ankles as a faint glow emitted from her palms.</p><p>Gemma: Light as feather, agile as a crane, I grant thee the power of flight. Gravitus Leviozo...</p><p>Once the spell was cast upon Diamond, suddenly she began to float upward while Gemma kept hold of her legs while Eccentro clung to Gemma’s legs. They were floating in midair with Diamond acting as the balloon to the Human Chain Ladder! Their plan was working so far, now all they had to do was unhinge the iron bars and they’d be free. Gemma informed earlier that the spell only lasts for a few minutes so they had to make haste to get free.</p><p>Diamond: Hahahahaha! This-IS-SO-COOL!:She raised her fists in the air, a huge grin spread across her face.: I’m actually floating! Gemma, your magic is incredible!:Looking down at her friend with sparkles around her head.:</p><p>Gemma: :She blushed at Diamond’s compliment before returning a sincere smile.: Well, I ain’t call a Red Mage for nothing. Now remember, the effect lasts for a few minutes so while you find a way to get the bars off, we’ll extend our arms out to keep us from floating any further-don’t wanna smoosh against the bars now.</p><p>Diamond: I’ll just grip the bars while I figure a way to get em’ off. Phase 1 of Operation: Flutter Bye is going along smoothly. Phase 2: Get the bars, Phase 3: Kick some bandit hiney, Phase 4: Get Hermes and our stuff back, Phase 5: We high tail it to the nearest cave, put up a barricade and get some well deserved sleep. By dawn, they won’t know of our daring escape!</p><p>Gemma: That sounds like quite the plan.....Simple, straight to the point and ingenious. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I’m actually quite amazed myself. Not even I could line out an elaborate plan like that.</p><p>Diamond: It’s not really elaborate, more like improvised elaboration of a plan. Plus, I’m an Otaku after all. So I’m kinda winging it here from the knowledge of Anime and Entertainment.:She smiled sheepishly before clank! Her head hit the metallic bars that blocked the entrance way of the hole.: Ow!:Rubbing her scalp as she peered up at the bars.: OH! The bars!:Grasped the iron bars with both hands and let out a happy chuckle.: Wow, that surprisingly didn’t take so long to get up here. Okay, time to bust this baby open.</p><p>Diamond began to push with all her might against the bars, trying to jiggle the sides between pauses to help loosen it up. Chris and Hutch returned and to their surprise, saw Diamond’s fingers wiggling with all her might to break the dirt around the hole in order to get the door right off. Placing their plates and mugs down, they ran forth and got to their knees and glared down at her.</p><p>Chris: H--h-hey! Kid! What are you trying to do!? More importantly, how’d you get all the way up to the bars!? You secretly some acrobat fly girl or something?!</p><p>Diamond: Uhhh...:She paused for a moment to look up at Chris and Hutch, glaring down at her angrily as a nervous sweatdrop formed on the side of her head.: Ummm~...Hey there, Chris and Hutch was it? To answer your question, would you believe that we formed a human chain and floated up to the iron bars?</p><p>Chris:....:He thought for a moment as he let out a small sigh.: I believe it. Floating Human to get up to the bars, yes, but never heard or seen a Levitating Human Chain before. </p><p>Hutch: Trying to escape when we were off getting some grub, are ya?:Placing his fists at his sides.:</p><p>Diamond: Maybe? I mean come on, you don’t honestly expect us to be twiddling our thumbs and allow ourselves to be sold to some shady collectors or be worm food? </p><p>Chris: Nah, I believe you. I wouldn’t want to be worm food or sold to anybody either, but that doesn’t mean you should do it while were away AND at night. Couldn’t it wait til morning for your attempt?</p><p>Diamond: Then we’d lose the cover of night. Hello, there are more evening breaks than morning breaks when it comes from escaping from certain doom.</p><p>Hutch: Well sorry, kid, but you nor your buddies ain’t busting out tonight.</p><p>Prince Eccentro’s voice: We’ll just see about that in a second pal! Once she gets the bars off, you and your buddy are gonna be in a world of hurt!</p><p>Gemma’s voice: And it better be soon! We don’t got much time left! The spell’s gonna wear off any second!</p><p>Chris: A spell, huh? If the spell wears off, that means those bars are your safety line to cling to if you don’t wanna bruise your butt....Hmmm~Hey Hutch, how much you wanna bet the spell wears off in ten seconds?:He flashed his friend a sneaky smile.: Five Golds on Ten.</p><p>Hutch: I wager six gold coins on twenty five seconds.:He exchanged a sneaky smile back at Chris.:</p><p>Gemma’s voice: Seriously!? You make wagers on how long a spell lasts!? </p><p>Chris: I like to make stuff that intrigues me into bets with some of the guys even Hutchie here. Ain’t much on the open road for entertainment.</p><p>Diamond: Ever heard of a game called twenty questions? That’s good to pass the-t-tthee....</p><p>Suddenly, Diamond clung to the bars tighter when she felt a tremendous weight sink in as the spell was wearing off. With her friends clinging onto her, she felt an enormous tug while trying her best to keep hold of the bars. Maybe the combined mass and the way she jiggled at the barred door will help pull the sucker right out. Just as she thought of the possible outcome, she didn’t account for Chris pulling out a feather from his pocket, reached out to her and tickled her nose. She felt the feather stroke against her nose at such swiftness, she felt a mighty sneeze coming on at any moment.</p><p>Diamond: A-a-a-a-a-a......:She tried her best to hold in her sneeze, but the feather wasn’t going to allow her as it kept swishing against her nostrils until she couldn’t hold it in anymore.: AaaaaCHHHOOOO!</p><p>Due to the force of the sneeze, she let go of the bars and before realizing what happened, gravity set in as she joined her friends in a unison scream before toppling on top of one another on the dirt floor-Back to where they’ve started. Operation: Flutter Bye was an epic fail and all thanks to a feather.</p><p>Diamond: @~@ Oowieee Zooowiiee~....</p><p>Gemma: Sighhh~....Welp, Plan A was a bust.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: @~@ Y--y-ya think?</p><p>Diamond: I’m sorry, guys. I wasn’t aware of the comical tickle/sneeze feather they had in their arsenal.</p><p>Gemma: It’s alright, Diamond. Did you at least loosen the bars?</p><p>Diamond: I think so. If I wiggled em’ a few more times, it’d fall right off or pushed off in our plan.</p><p>At that moment, a basket was lowered down to the trio that was filled with bread, apples and a canteen of water with three empty cups nestled in the rusty container.</p><p>Chris: :He yelled down to the trio while Hutch held the latch door.: Here, it ain’t much, but thought you guys could use an Evening Snack! </p><p>Diamond: It’s evening already? Wasn’t it noon when we were thrown down here?</p><p>Gemma: I guess we were preoccupied when you were telling us one of your many plans.</p><p>Diamond: :She stared down at the poorly drawn doodles on the ground of her elaborate plans she discussed with them.: YeahhH~I did have a LOT OF escape plans including using our boots as shovels to dig our way out, but I scrapped that one because Uncle values his favorite pair of boots ruined by dirt.</p><p>Gemma: HE DIDN’T mind when they grass stained going down that hill.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: That was different. I didn’t mind my boots getting grass stains because we were chasing after my niece when she tumbled down into that neon mushroom forest.</p><p>Gemma: Also how do we KNOW you didn’t lace these with poison?:She stared up at the bandits with suspicious eyes.:</p><p>Chris: Their not laced with anything! I swear, no poison whatsoever! Look, we’d be jerks if we let you guys starve down there without a proper meal before your impending fate tomorrow. </p><p>Hutch: But don’t expect a fancy-smancy breakfast! You get stale bread and water and that’s that!</p><p>Diamond: But this is bread, water and apples.:She took the food out of the bucket while Gemma grabbed the cups and canteen.:</p><p>Chris: As they say, apple a day keeps the doctor away. So I guess, if you have an apple tonight-it keeps the worries away? I don’t know, but proper nutrition is important.</p><p>Hutch: Be grateful, these apples got fewer bruises on em then the other ones. </p><p>Diamond: That’s very kind of you, thank you for the food.:She handed each of her friends an apple and took a nice sized chomp into her apple.: Mmmm~! Granny Smith! One of my favorite apples!</p><p>Once they had their meal, the bucket reeled back up and Hutch put the latch back in place, but this time he put hooks on the sides in case the trio tried to pull off their “Levitating Human Chain Trick” again to get the door off.</p><p>Chris: By the way, that was a pretty good attempt there. Gotta admit, never seen anyone tried doing a human ladder combined with a levitation spell to try to bust outta the pit dungeon before.</p><p>Diamond: You’ve captured people that had magical abilities to escape from a Pit Dungeon before?</p><p>Chris: A few here and there, those guys were the ones that mainly got away while normies weren’t lucky at times to get out of confinement. Although there was this one guy who used a SPOON to tunnel his way out to the next realm over.</p><p>Hutch: Guy must be part Tunneler, Underminer or something because I’ve never seen a TUNNEL that big before from just a teeny tiny spoon.:Picked up his roast mutton as he took a big bite out of it and munched on it loudly.:</p><p>Chris: And guess who lost a whole pile of gold that day, huh?:Gave Hutch a sneaky grin, extending his hand out to him and wiggled his fingers in an open and close motion.: Speaking of which-pony up, it was ten seconds the spell had left.</p><p>Hutch: Argghhh~! HOW ARE YOU so good at these wagers?!:Rummaged in his pockets, slamming some gold coins into his companion’s hand.:</p><p>Chris: I got a knack for calling the best and sometimes worse case scenarios, it’s a gift yet at times a curse.:Shrugged to Hutch before pocketing his winnings.:</p><p>Diamond: You must have high Luck attribute or something if you keep winning wagers like that. </p><p>Chris: Yep, I even got a flashy nickname. Chris The Wager Master. There’s no wager that I can’t lose at.</p><p>Hutch: NOBODY has ever called you that, Chris.:Rolled his eyes at him.:</p><p>Chris: If I keep beating you and the guys around in every place we stop at, they’ll pick up on it. THEN when people see me walking down the street they’ll say, “It’s Chris the Wager Master-He can’t be beat!” I tell ya, it’s gonna catch on Hutchie Boy.</p><p>Hutch: And I tell ya, that it’s not gonna catch on! </p><p>Chris: And I say it’s gonna catch on! </p><p>Gemma: There is no way Chris the Wager Master would get wind.:A sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head.:</p><p>Diamond: The title is a little weird, why not Chris The Clairyvoyance because he has a special insight like he can see into the future, but centered mostly on bets and wages.</p><p>The two men halted their argument and stared down at their prisoners, Chris placed a finger under his chin for a moment as he processed the newly entitled title that Diamond suggested.</p><p>Chris: Ha....that’s a pretty good one.</p><p>Diamond: Or Chris the Lucky because he’s got Lady Luck shining on him every day to help him out of a jam.</p><p>Chris: That’s even better.:Pointed at Diamond with a grin.: You know, squirt, your pretty good at coming up with names.</p><p>Diamond: Thanks.:Smiled cheerfully at Chris.:</p><p>Not too far from the camp, a critter was scurrying through the bushes followed by a swarm of puffy balls that kept behind it and took shelter in the nearby bushes. Their little eyes peeked out to see the bandits partying it up. The fire kept blazing while the bandits were dancing a drunken jig, hooting and hollering so loud that it’d be heard throughout the whole forest. Vesh, who was finishing up a mug of the finest grog, wiped his mouth across his arm. A stroke of red across his face as he was wasted after his fifth mug of the finest grog, which they broke out when they had a great heist or taking fine treasure from travelers, he was so tipsy that he nearly toppled over if it wasn’t for Jeff helping him back up as he began to escort him back to his tent.</p><p>Vesh: Wooooo~! You men keep on dancing and jigging. I-I’m jus...ttt gonna go lie down now. Night night! I love you all and to all a good night!:He waved back to his men, a huge drunk smile spread across his face.:</p><p>The men roared cheers to their boss as he vanished into the tent with Jeff. When their leader exited, the critter rushed out of the bushes with his companions in tow, hiding behind barrels and log benches to keep hidden from the bandits’ view as they pass their camp. Just where were these little critters heading in such a hurry and what mission were they on? Back at the Pit Dungeon Zone, Chris and Hutch have just finished their meal and were planning a game of cards while down below the three heroes discussed quietly amongst themselves upon another plan to escape the pit.</p><p>Diamond: Okay, so the Levitating Human Chain didn’t work as I expected and they barricaded the sides of the bars soooooo that’s gonna be a challenge to get off.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: What if we pretend one of us has a stomach ache? We get em down here, we take the rope and leave em in this Dirt Pit.</p><p>Gemma: From bread or the apple? The loafs they gave were of bakery brand, no way any of em’ has a knack for bread making.:She glanced over at Eccentro.: They won’t even give a side ways glance for a minor stomach ache.</p><p>Diamond: WHAT if it was an Appendix? That’s an actual emergency and you never know when it’ll happen. </p><p>Gemma: Appendicitis? Hmmm~Tempting, but let’s keep that in our side pocket. Question: Have either of you had your appendix removed?</p><p>Diamond and Eccentro shook their heads to Gemma in response to her question.</p><p>Gemma: Okay, that’s definitely a trump card to have on hand. </p><p>Diamond: Speaking of cards, I wonder who’s winning up there?:She rose her head up as she glanced Chris and Hutch placing down a few cards and drawing new ones to their hands.: Heeeyyyy~! Who’s winning at cards so far!?</p><p>Startled by her raised voice, the two bandits lowered their cards and looked down at the hole at the curious teen. Hutch, having a cocky grin on his face, pointed his thumb at himself then turned it to Chris, who looked as though he eaten a lemon for he had a sour face.</p><p>Hutch: I’ve been making quite the haul out of “Mister Lucky” here. Heh! He maybe good at winning bets, but when it comes to cards he sucks!</p><p>Chris: I don’t suck, your cheating somehow! Admit it!:He pointed an accusing finger at Hutch.:</p><p>Hutch: Your just being a sour loser is all, besides how can I cheat if I got short sleeves!:Rose his arms up to point out his short sleeved tunic.:</p><p>Chris: Then.....YOU must be shuffling the deck when I wasn’t looking!</p><p>Hutch: I didn’t even touch the deck during the past thirty minutes. Admit it, you’re JUST being Sour because you lost all your gold you won earlier. Talk about Ironic Karma.:Shrugged as he let out a snarky chuckle.:</p><p>Diamond: You win some, you lose some as they say. Hutch is lucky at cards, Chris is lucky at wagers, in a way it is indeed ironic karma or Ironic Luck. </p><p>Chris: I’ll give Mister Snarky Ironic Luck! With my fist!:He rose his fist up, getting close to Hutch’s face.:</p><p>Hutch: You wanting to go a round, Chrissy Boy? Remember the last spat we had, I hung you upside down in your underwear.:Rearing his face so close to Chris’s that his nose was touching his nose.:</p><p>Gemma: Ughhh~WHY must men settle their disputes with fisty cups?</p><p>Just as the bandits were about to rumble, a shower of sparkling blue dust fell upon their heads. Upon contact, the men suddenly felt sleepy as their eyes began to droop and mighty yawns escaped their mouths. Quickly forgetting about their fight due to the sudden drowsiness, they fell back on their backs and began to snore away as they drifted into dream land.</p><p>Diamond: Chris?....Hutch? You guys okay?:She was confused upon hearing their snores.: That’s odd...they both fell asleep.</p><p>As her friends tried to figure out why the bandits fell asleep all of a sudden, Gemma watched as a single blue dust drifted down into their underground cell. Catching it in her palm, she examined the dust particle closely, but it wasn’t dusty-but slightly fluffy. At that moment a cute cry of a critter caught their attention and when they gazed at the bars above their cell, there standing in the moon’s light was the carbuncle staring down upon them!</p><p>Diamond: Hey! It’s the Carbuncle I had that race with!:A big smile spread across her face as she waved to her.: It’s so good to see you again! I’m glad your safe!...Wait! You’re not safe! You gotta get out of here! An evil noble man and his cronies are looking for you to sell to bad people!:She waved her hands around in chibi form as she was in a frenzy panic.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: But what’s it doing all the way out here? Don’t tell me that Furball’s come to save us!?</p><p>The Carbuncle wasn’t alone though for floating right behind her were the Pollen Pesters-the same ones they met back in Whimsy Bower and there were more of the fluffy puffballs then usual. There was a whole variety of Pollen Pesters that gathered around the hole for a brief moment as they let out happy and cheerful coos to the heroes below.</p><p>Diamond: She did come to save us! And she brought the Pollen Pesters and their buddies!</p><p>Gemma: Look at them all! There must be a whole variety pack up there, the carbuncle must’ve ran off to find help when we got captured by the bandits.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: You sure it wasn’t searching for us because it wanted Diamond’s snacks for winning the race?:Crossed his arms in disbelief that a monster would stick its neck out to come rescue them-including himself.:</p><p>Diamond: Maybe it’s that, a little of both or maybe it’s more saving us than the snacks. By the way, after this is over-You can have any selection of snacks I’ve got! Heck, I’ll give you all of them as a reward for the race and rescuing us!:She called up to the Carbuncle and the Pollen Pesters.:</p><p>Gemma: The question right now is how their gonna rescue us if those secure hooks are on the sides of the bars?</p><p>She was about to get her answer when the Pollen Pesters flew up into the sky as the Carbuncle rose its head up to the sky, closing its eyes as the gem on its head began to glow with an immense light that began to build up. Eccentro knew better then anyone that a charging light meant one thing-it was going to unleash an attack!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I think your about to get your answer in a few seconds!:Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and then Diamond’s opposite arm as he lead them quickly toward the wall.:</p><p>Gemma: Ah! Hey! What in the world are you-!?</p><p>Before she can finish her sentence-BOOM! A powerful burst of energy blasted through the bars and charged down into the very spot they stood before leaving a dark crispy mark in its place. If Eccentro didn’t move the girls out of the way within those few seconds, they could of been struck by the powerful blast and covered in soot or worse!</p><p>Gemma: A-a-n energy beam....it used its energy beam to blast the bars wide open...and we nearly got toasted if you didn’t get us out of the way...:Her eyes were widen as saucers while her mind was processing the scene that just unfolded, turning her startled gaze at Eccentro.: H--how did you...</p><p>Prince Eccentro: When you got rotten luck like I do, you engrave into your mind to be weary of monsters that prepare to fire a powerful attack to pulverize you.</p><p>Gemma:....I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but thank you...Eccentro. Hey, Diamond you o-:She turned to her friend, but grimaced for a moment as she was mesmerized by what she saw.:</p><p>Diamond: HOLY CRAP!:Fists held close against her chest, eyes sparkling like stars as she was ecstatic then scared from seeing the Carbuncle’s powerful attack.: IT can fire an energy beam from its gem! Like the Carbuncle in Sorry for My Familiar manga series! So coooolll~!</p><p>Gemma: Good grief....:A sweatdrop appeared by the side of her head.: We were three seconds away from being BBQed if it wasn’t for Princy and you can’t help, but awe of how powerful the Carbuncle’s Energy Blast was?</p><p>Diamond: Because it confirms that Carbuncles can fire beams from their gems! They focus their mana into their gems to unleash an awesome beam of energy at their foes! How can I not be terrified of such an incredible discovery, and we saw it with our own eyes! CARBUNCLE YOU’RE AMAZING!</p><p>After the bars were destroyed, the Pollen Pesters swarmed into the Pit Dungeon as they charged forth at the group. They spun around like a tornado as the fluffy monsters scooped Diamond and her friends up onto their tiny bodies that formed a giant puffy cloud that began to float up toward the opening. Once they were out of the pit, the Pollen Pesters placed them gently on the ground before dispersing into the air as they circled around with glee to have helped their friends out of a jam.</p><p>Diamond: That was the most comfiest way to escape! It was like riding on a Giant Pillow Cloud!:Fist pumping the air with both fists.:</p><p>Gemma: I must say, that was quite a pleasant way to get out of a pit dungeon. Who knew Pollen Pesters can group together to create a giant cloud cushion for lifting people out of holes, catching them when they fall and for transportation. This is rather intriguing.</p><p>The Carbuncle scurried to their side, tail wagging with joy as she smiled up to Diamond with perked up ears. Diamond lowered to the Carbuncle’s level and stroked its head fondly.</p><p>Diamond: Thank you, Carbuncle. You’re really a mastermind to pull off a Grand Escape like this: Enlisting the Pollen Pesters, putting the guards to sleep, blasting a hole in the bars and having the Pollen Pesters get us out of there.</p><p>Carbuncle: :She nuzzled against Diamond’s head, purring softly at being praised for pulling off a daring rescue.:</p><p>Gemma: :She looked back at Chris and Hutch, still under the influence of the Sleep Pollen that the Pollen Pesters placed on them, then returned her attention to the group.: I don’t know how long the sleep pollen will last, but we should place them in the pit dungeon so as to not alert their friends.</p><p>Gemma chanted a spell, extending her hand out to Chris and Hutch as a faint glow surrounded the men. They began to levitate off the group and lowered slowly into the pit as they snored away. Once they were secure, Diamond and her friends took cover in the nearby shrubbery to keep hidden should there be any bandits making the rounds. Using the bushes as cover while the Pollen Pesters followed above their heads, they traversed back toward the bandits’ camp to find them passed out from the wild rager they had which was lucky for our heroes because this gave them a golden opportunity to plan a rescue of their own.</p><p>Gemma: :Whispering softly to her friends.: Looks like Lady Luck is indeed on our side. Their all passed out from drinking.</p><p>Diamond: :Whispering back to Gemma, a bright smile on her face while the carbuncle rested on her right shoulder.: This is great! We got the cover of night and the whole camp is Camp Snores! This is a perfect chance to save Hermes and get our stuff back!</p><p>Gemma: You and your Uncle get Hermes and our belongings, I’m gonna scout around the camp to see if they have any cages. If their poaching fascinating and rare monsters, I must ensure their safety upon freeing them.</p><p>Diamond: :She gave Gemma a thumbs up.: Good plan! </p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He gritted his teeth as he whispered sharply.: Vesh will rule the day he threw Prince Ludwig Von Monstein Eccentro in a wretched dirty hole! Not only will I get my stuff back, I’m gonna steal any fancy stuff he has and draw funny doodles on his smug face as he sleeps!</p><p>Gemma:....Seriously?:She raised an annoyed eyebrow at him in disbelief.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: It’s only fair after all. I’m just getting compensated for what he put us through! And for insulting my niece.</p><p>Diamond: Ohhhh~! I want in on the Revenge Compensation! I can draw swirl flowers on his cheeks!:She giggled at the thought of drawing a funny doodle on a snobby noble’s face.:</p><p>Gemma: Sighhh~Do what you must, BUT BE stealthy, quiet and alert!:She shook a finger at both Eccentro and Diamond.: Most of all-BE SMART.:Pointing to her own head so they got the message.:</p><p>Diamond: Stealthy, quiet, alert and smart. Got it! We’ll be in and out before you know it.</p><p>Gemma: Good, now let Operation: Take Back and Dash commence!</p><p>The group shared a quiet cheer before breaking off in two directions: Gemma scoping out the camp for any cages containing captive monsters while Eccentro and Diamond headed toward the camp to rescue Hermes and get back their stuff-as well as get revenge on Vesh for the poor hospitality he’s shown them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rescue, Doodles and Pepper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Gemma goes to find the caged animals, Diamond and Eccentro spring a rescue to save Hermes and get vengeance on Vesh. Things go smoothly until they run into a snag-A muscle-bound guard who throws a mean punch! Can our rag-tag heroes combat the Goliath and escape with their lives!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Gemma scouted the camp in search of any caged critters that were caught by Vesh and his men, Diamond and Prince Eccentro had their own mission: Get back Hermes, their belongings and exact vengeance on the flamboyant leader who insulted their pride and authenticity. Like ninjas, they zipped into the nearest shrubbery, hid behind a few barrels when a guard walked by and crawled behind the crate tables even though the Prince knew it would stain his outfit; He knew once this was over, and he can contact his girls he’ll be home to change into a fresh new suit-that looked exactly like the one he always wore. It didn’t take long until they found themselves just outside of Vesh’s tent, taking one good look around to make sure nobody was on patrol before tip-toeing right inside as quiet as they could. </p><p>Diamond: :She whispered quietly to herself with twinkles in her eyes.: This is so cool! Were like real Banzai Blasters! Sneaking under the cover of night, swiping the treasure right from under some snobby noble’s nose and saving one of our own from his diabolical clutches!.....:Turning around to face her Uncle, but nearly knocks the book off a coffee table.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro rushes quietly as he caught the book just in the nick of time, placing it back on the table giving his niece a small annoyed glance as a sheepish smile appeared on her face.</p><p>Diamond: Sorry.....:She raised her hands up with a shrug.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He whispered quietly to her.: Its alright, but try to be a little more careful. We’re trying to keep as quiet as a mouse, not like an elephant trying to get a glass of water. A good bad guy must always tread when sneaking about when stealing what’s rightfully theirs.</p><p>Diamond: :She nodded as she scribbled down notes in her notebook.: Quiet like a mouse, not an elephant using trunk to get water. A good bad guy must always stay quiet when stealing the treasure or what is taken from them.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Speaking of stealing back what’s ours, it shouldn’t be too hard to narrow down where Vesh stashed our stuff.:He took a good look around the tent as he checked each side to figure out where the robot and their belongings was stashed.:</p><p>Diamond: It’d be in his chamber. Evil-doers usually stash the heroes’ belongings and a rare treasure in their bed chamber so to keep it close at all times.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Very good deduction skills, my dear Diamond.:He turned to give her a thumbs up.:</p><p>Diamond: :She blushed a tiny bit at his compliment.: It’s not just good deduction, but a good trope when it comes to egotistic villains that love shiny, gorgeous objects. </p><p>The two snaked off toward Vesh’s chambers, parting back the curtain door to find Vesh fast asleep on his bed, spread out in an un-noble manner: His left arm swung over the side of his bed, sheets messed about, and he was snoring like a boar gargling his teeth. They couldn’t help, but stifle a giggle at how ridiculous Vesh looked as he slumbered away; He was tipsy after the rager he had with his fellow bandits, so this was quite a rare sight.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Hehehehe...Some Noble, he sleeps like a common slob.:He snickered under his breath.:</p><p>Diamond: Once I get my phone, I’m taking a picture of that and putting in a funny cat filter....or maybe a really ridiculous one that makes him look really ridiculous.:She giggled, yet she soon heard muffling coming from the far corner of the room.: Huh?</p><p>She turned toward the corner of the room to find Hermes still chained up with a cloth around his mouth. It would appear he had been awaken from his Sleep Mode only for his optics to see his owner and annoying acquaintance as they dashed over to his side.</p><p>Diamond: Hermes! Your okay!:She untied the cloth around his mouth, tears forming slowly in her eyes.: They didn’t tear you to scrap!</p><p>Hermes: :He whispered softly with a tiny smile on her metallic face.: Are you a sight for sore optics. Of course, the same can’t be said about him.:He glanced over at Eccentro, who was struggling to get the chains off of him.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Well consider your optics lucky that we busted out of Pit Prison to get you out of this Fancy Prison.:He was pulling the chains with all his might, but they weren’t budging an inch.: Errr!~Come on! Why won’t these come off!</p><p>Hermes: Because there’s a lock on the side, Prince Dum-Dum. And Vesh has the key in the drawer next to his bed.:His right ear pointed toward Vesh’s bed.: </p><p>Diamond: I’ll go get the key. You stay here with Hermes, Prince.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :His eyes twinkled upon hearing her use his nickname she dubbed him.: You called me Prince my precious little Sunlight.</p><p>Hermes: Prince? Sunlight? Those like code names or something?:He stared at the two as tiny question marks appeared above his head.:</p><p>Diamond: It’s our nicknames. It’s a niece/uncle thing. Like Giovanni calling Molly “Beartrap” and Molly calling Giovanni “Boss” since he dubbed her one of his boys.</p><p>Hermes: Ahhh~Now it makes sense.:A sweatdrop appeared beside his head.: Why am I not surprised.</p><p>Diamond: Alright, Operation: Key Snatch is a go!:She got onto the floor and began to scooch toward Vesh’s bed quietly.: Scooch, scooch, scooch, scooch...</p><p>Hermes: And she’s imitating Molly’s scooch in the vent....So where’s Gemma?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: She went to see if they had any monsters locked up around the grounds as to free them from their captivity. </p><p>Hermes: Ah-I see. She goes searching for the captive monsters, you guys came to spring me outta this joint. The big question is how you escaped your imprisonment?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Would you believe a Carbuncle and a bunch of flying furballs sprung us out?</p><p>Hermes:.....After spending a week in this crazy world, I’ll believe anything. =_=</p><p>Meanwhile Diamond successfully scooched to the side of Vesh’s bed as she stared up at the table above her then glancing at Vesh, who was still snoring away, rising up halfway and extended her hand out toward the table drawer knob until she froze upon feeling Vesh’s hand caress her hair.</p><p>Vesh: :Blushing in his sleep as he spoke in a slur manner.: Mmmmmm~Ladies please, I can let you all on my Roc for a romantic sky view of the Wind Realm.</p><p>Diamond: :Keeping her mouth shut as she gritted her teeth nervously.:</p><p>Vesh: My, my Lady Beatrice your hair is so puffy and soft...you must condition it with bubbly bubble gum shampoo to get it that texture....:He turned over onto his back as his arm now rested against his pillow.: Zzzzzz~....</p><p>Diamond: Phew.....:Sighed in relief, then opened the table drawer ever so slowly as to not make a sound and quietly dug until she found an odd-looking key that belonged to the lock.: Aha!:Closing the drawer, she got back down on her stomach and scooched back toward Eccentro and Hermes, showing the key in her grip with a big grin on her face like she was holding a trophy.: Operation: Key Snatch successful!:She handed the key to her uncle.:</p><p>Eccentro used the key to unlock the lock, but once the lock came off-CLANK! The chains all fell onto the ground making a rattling noise causing the gang to look back at Vesh, who didn’t budge an inch from his slumber thanks to being hung over-if he wasn’t drunk, they’d be screwed.</p><p>Diamond/Hermes/Eccentro: Phewwww~....</p><p>Hermes: Okay, you sprung me out, now lets get outta here.:He watched as Diamond went toward her bag, picking up Gemma’s belongings before picking up a small satchel bag with Eccentro’s mask symbol on it.:</p><p>Diamond: Not just yet Hermes, getting you and our stuff back was part of the plan, but the last part hasn’t been initiated yet.</p><p>Hermes: Last part? What’s the last part of the plan?</p><p>Diamond: :She dug into the side pocket of her bag, pulling out a few markers with a sinister grin on her face.: REVENGE.....</p><p>Hermes: What!? Are you crazy!?:Watching her handing a few markers to her uncle, who shared a similar grin.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: He imprisoned us in a dirt-filled hole, he called my niece defective and that is unforgivable.:He uncorked a marker as he walked over to Vesh’s bed with Diamond.:</p><p>Diamond: Not to mention he almost did try to steal my bracelet were it not enchanted and came back to me.</p><p>Hermes: Wai-wha?:He stared at her in confusion as to what she said about her bracelet.: Your bracelet is enchanted?</p><p>Diamond: Yeah, I thought Vesh took it, but during my epiphany Gemma pointed out that my bracer was back on my arm. I remember specifically he rudely pulled it off my arm before he threw me down into the pit.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Another reason his actions will not go unpunished-A true noble never treats a lady with such disrespect and mishandlement.</p><p>Hermes: That’s gotta be the most noblest thing I ever heard come out of that Un-Noble mouth of yours.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I have my moments, now if you’ll excuse us.....This Noble Poser is about to get a major makeover.</p><p>Diamond: :A cat-like face appeared on her face, letting out a quiet chuckle.: Hehehehe...prepare for swirly flowers on your cheeks, you snobby rich boy.</p><p>They got to work right away on doodling on Vesh’s face as Hermes kept close watch by the door to make sure none of his goons were coming into the tent to check on him. He’d spent hours in the tent, but the only goon that came in was Jeff who brought him in earlier after his drinking binge to get some rest and brought Vesh a cup of soothing tea that he took to help curb his hangover come the morning. </p><p>Hermes: Come on, guys....Are you almost done?:He turned to the two that were continuing to doodle on Vesh’s face like it was a canvas that had to be filled to the brim so not a single blank spot was left.:</p><p>Diamond: You can’t rush artwork, Hermes....Especially calligraphy....:Drawing the kanji for ‘baka’ on the top of Vesh’s forehead.: Pfftt....</p><p>Prince Eccentro: And just one more curl of the mustache....Hehehhehee...</p><p>They backed away to reveal Vesh’s face covered in a variety of doodles: Swirl Flowers on his cheeks, a mustache under his nose and the kanji for “Baka” written on his forehead. The rest were just random with chibi Diamond and Eccentro’s heads on opposite sides of his eyebrows. The two artists shared a snicker, Diamond quickly whipped out her smartphone as she tapped on the camera app, tapping again to activate ‘Selfie Mode’-this had to be immortalized this memory so they can look back on it and laugh back upon as the night they escaped the clutches and humiliated the leader of the Crimson Tigers with finesse and style.</p><p>Diamond: I can’t wait to send this to my mom.....She’s gonna ROL (Roll Over Laughing). Alright, sayyy~Banzai!</p><p>Prince Eccentro/Diamond: Banzai!</p><p>Snap! The selfie was taken as Diamond couldn’t help grin ear to ear! If this was a video game, she’d unlock the “Doodle Face Accomplishment Trophy”-Gold trophy to be specific! Her confidence has been sky-rocketing since the pep talk she got from her friends. From planning a near-close escape out of the pit, getting rescued by the critters she befriended, sneaking into an enemy’s bed chamber to reclaim her robot companion and getting vengeance on the fiendish noble who sassed her and nearly stole her gauntlet-She was practically almost glowing with newfound confidence! Suddenly, something dawned upon her....looking at her shoulders, she noticed that her furry companion wasn’t stationed on either one-where did the little carbuncle run off to?</p><p>Diamond: Huh?:She looked around in confusion to where the Carbuncle has ran off.:</p><p>Hermes: What now? Shouldn’t we vamoosh before the guy wakes up!?:He waved his arms up and down in chibi form.:</p><p>Diamond: The Carbuncle....Eccentro did you see where the carbuncle ran off to?:She stared at Eccentro, wondering if he caught a glimpse during their sneak about.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Last I recall it was on your shoulder until we snuck in he....</p><p>Almost on cue, the Carbuncle pushed open the curtain door revealing herself to the three. While they were busy rescuing Hermes, she wandered off on her own to raid the kitchen of delectables and from the looks of the medium satchel behind her, she made quite a haul for herself.</p><p>Diamond: There you are.:She approached the carbuncle, scooping her into her arms and held her like a newborn kitten.: We were wondering where you ran off to...?:Looking down at her, yet her eyes landed upon the satchel resting on her belly and picked it up slowly to inspect it.: Hmmm?:Carefully opening the bag to peer inside, her eyes twinkled like stars to see various macaroons and short breads clumped together in the sack.: Gasppp~You clever little sweet thief. You were robbing Veshy blind of his rare and valuable goodies, weren’t you?:She petted the carbuncle on the head with a finger, placing the bag back down on her belly.:</p><p>Hermes: Question is...HOW DID she manage to get so many in that bag AND how did she get her paws on a bag? Third question: HOW DID she do it without making a sound!?</p><p>Diamond: She’s a clever thief. Your like a little phantom thief aren’t you? Yes you are~Yes you are a little phantom thief.:She continued petting the carbuncle on the forehead as she exited the chamber.:</p><p>Hermes and Eccentro followed after her while she continued to praise the Carbuncle for its valiant, yet sneaky theft of top-notch snacks. Diamond figured she was taking the confections as a reward for the rescue earlier and enough for the Pollen Pesters to partake. Once they left the tent, Diamond turned around to her friends, who at the moment froze in place as she was backing up.</p><p>Diamond: I don’t wanna sound very overconfident, but I’d say that was Too Easy: sneaking in, rescuing Hermes,getting our stuff back and doodling on Vesh’s face. This is like our first team victory here and the best part-we didn’t sound off any alarm or get caught by a guard.:Turning back around until she bumped straight into a pack of steel abs that made her stumble a few steps back, gazed up to see what she bumped into until a nervous sweatdrop appeared beside her head.: Uhh....O_O’</p><p>Glaring down at her was a giant of a man with a body of steel, arms so thick and beefy that they can bench press four elephants! Her body slowly began to quiver upon realizing why her friends had such nervous expressions earlier while she was boasting about their successful plan-her overconfidence has gotten her into quite the pickle yet again.</p><p>Diamond: O_O’! :Inner thoughts, “Holy crap! This guy is totally stacked!”:</p><p>Hermes/Prince Eccentro: O_O’! :Inner thoughts, “Holy Crap! This guy is totally stacked!”:</p><p>Dozer: What’s this now about setting off an alarm?:He flashed her a malicious grin, beginning to crack his knuckles-he just took over Twig’s shift and not even ten minutes he caught the prisoners sneaking about the grounds. This must be his lucky night to get a few punches in and get appraisal by his boss.: Not even ten minutes in and there’s a jail break, breaking and entering, and stealing of valuables. Now little ones, if you don’t wish to be coated in black and blue, you best surrender yourselves if you know what’s good for ya.</p><p>Diamond: :Backing up quickly to Eccentro and Hermes, but took a step forward as she puffed up her chest to make herself look bigger.: Oh yeah, Goliath!:Thinking of a good witty comeback to sling back at him.: That’s what you think y-you special price pack of Kobe Beef! It’s you who is going to be coated in black and blue because were not going down without a fight!</p><p>Hermes: Uh! Diamond, think about this rationally! He’s a Giant Tower of Beef and were just the sides in this crazy value combo about to go down here!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I have to agree with Hermes on this one, there’s no way we can take him down-he’ll beat us into flour to make into his bread!</p><p>Hermes: You flour, me scrap!</p><p>Diamond: :Whispered quietly to the two, pointing to her backpack as she was forming an idea.: It’s okay, I got an idea forming and it’s a good thing I got my pack back.</p><p>Hermes: Oh! Right! The bag!:He realized that Diamond’s backpack wasn’t an ordinary back-pack, but a scientific marvel of a backpack.: How could I almost forget!:Handing the backpack over to her as he watched her began to rummage the main body once unzipped.: </p><p>Diamond: Come on, come on! Something to use against a Power House! Something to use against a Power House!:Pulling out random items from her bag, yet none seemed appealing nor would help her in a battle-maybe a rubber chicken to throw the big guy off his game, but it wouldn’t be very effective. On the 11th try, a smile of hope appeared on her face when she pulled out an odd-looking black orb.: Aha! This outta work!</p><p>Yet the moment she found the tool to help them out of their predicament, Hermes quickly pulled her aside as he and Eccentro leaped the opposite direction-POW! Dozer delievered a powerful blow to the ground that left a dent in the ground! He must train like a boss to damage a good chunk of the ground with just one punch!</p><p>Diamond: Thanks for the save, Hermes! If you didn’t pull me away sooner, I’d be a pancake immortalized in the ground!</p><p>Hermes: Anytime, Di. So did you find something in your “Tech-Bag” that can help against Big Show!?</p><p>Diamond: Pepper BOMB!:She revealed the dark orb to Hermes, giving him a confident thumbs up.: All’s I gotta do is throw this sucka and BLAMMO! The Big Fella will have quite a sneezing fit!</p><p>Hermes: We’ll have to plan a good timing to throw it because he’s going in for a roundhouse slammer!:He nervously pointed at the charging Dozer, who had his fist reeled back as he prepared to deliver another blow.:</p><p>Dozer: Hold still, squirts so I may squash you!</p><p>Diamond: Sorry, but we’d rather not be squashed today thank you!:She leaped out of the way with Hermes to avoid his punch, tumbling onto the ground as she clutched the Pepper Bomb in her hand.: </p><p>As Diamond planned to launch her Pepper Bomb, Hermes was hovering fast away from Dozer’s barrage of punches-POW! BAM! Zoom! He struck the ground near his metallic puffy tail, but he was faster than the big lug as he began serpentining to throw him off balance.</p><p>Hermes: Diamond, you gonna launch that thing or what!? I don’t know if I can outrun this guy before running out of juice!</p><p>Diamond: :She called out to Hermes as she was still figuring out how to initiate her plan.: I’m hurrying as quick as I can, but you gotta lure him over to me so he’s in close range of the Pepper Bomb!</p><p>Hermes: Alright, but you better get ready!:He took a sharp left, heading straight toward Diamond while avoiding the ground-breaking punches in the progress, courtesy of Dozer.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro, trying to figure out a way to help his niece and the annoying metallic rabbit, took a look around to see if there was something that can combat the muscle fellow before he did any harm to his beloved Niece. His eyes landed upon a decent sized club against a nearby barrel that even he could lift-It’s perfect! Recalling the episode of when he and his team participated in a Monworld Baseball game and having some mad baseball skills of his own, he picked up the club and held it like a professional batter.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Diamond! Throw the Pepper Bomb to me!</p><p>Diamond: Huh!?:She turned to her Uncle, yet upon seeing him holding the club like a bat-her eyes glowed like the stars when she pictured in her mind what he was planning to do.: Gasppp~......The Yarn Strike! Or in this case the Pepper Strike!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Before he gets near you, throw the bomb at me and I’ll strike it back right toward him without him seeing it!</p><p>Diamond: It’ll cause the bomb to explode against his steel back! Okay, time to unleash our Duel Tech Move-Rose Pepper BOMBER!:She reeled her arm back and at the swing of her wrist, threw the pepper bomb with all her might at Eccentro.:</p><p>After she launched the Pepper Bomb, suddenly Dozer’s right arm grabbed hold of her as she was lifted right off the ground and reeled toward his eyes. It would appear the muscle-bound giant was able to catch up with Hermes, the poor robot held tightly in his left fist.</p><p>Dozer: Got’cha! Thought you can outsmart Dozer, did ya like your funny metal bunny here?:He grinned at Diamond before letting out a chuckle.:</p><p>Diamond: Nah, I’d just make for a good distraction while I got your eyes on me, Big Guy. </p><p>Dozer: Distraction?:He looked confused until he turned around to see Eccentro winding up for the strike as the Pepper Bomb was close to him.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Here’s Pepper in your eyes!:He delivered a powerful strike to the Pepper Bomb as it was sent rocketing toward Dozer!:</p><p>The Pepper Bomb came charging straight at Dozer’s back-BAM! BOOM! A powerful blast of Pepper exploded, creating a dark dust cloud that enveloped him. He couldn’t breath for the air was full of the black condiment that was known for one thing-SNEEZING FITS! Suddenly, his nose began to twitch as he struggled to contain the mighty sneeze about to befall him. His efforts were fruitless as he succumbed to the Dark Pepper Bomb’s effect and unleashed a wave of sneezes, yet during his sneezing fit he loosened his grip on Diamond and Hermes which gave time to get as far away from the giant to regroup with Eccentro, retreating deep into the woods before any of the bandits can awake to hear the commotion (That is if they’ve recovered from their rager party).</p><p>Diamond: Acho! Acho!:Using her elbow to sneeze into as she got a small blast of the pepper, but it was worth it to see the plan succeed.: </p><p>Hermes: What happened to throwing it right at em’!? Why’d you throw it at Eccentro! And why did he use a branch as a bat!?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: If you must know, Steel-Fur-Ball! You’re not the only one with hidden skills-I happen to have a knack for baseball.:He dug into his pocket, taking out a rose patterned hankerchief and handed it to his niece.:</p><p>Diamond: T--t-acho!:Taking the handkerchief from her Uncle before sneezing into the cloth. She placed it in her pocket once her sneezing fit was over.: Sniff....thank you, Uncle. I promised to wash it and return it back to you later.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: You can keep it, besides I got more where that came from, so it’s fine.</p><p>Diamond: :She smiled softly to him.: Thanks, Uncle....OH MAN!:Raising her fists up in the air.: THAT was amazing back there, am I right!? It was like taking on a Mid-BOSS in a video game! I MEAN Did you see the muscles on that guy!? Totally reminds me of Smasher of the Revenge of the Spider Queen Special! </p><p>Hermes: :Sweatdrops appeared beside his head as Diamond was rambling on again.: Sighhh~I’m not surprised you weren’t scared ONE BIT when he had you in his meaty grip.</p><p>Diamond: :She paused her rambling as she turned her attention to Hermes.: Oh, I was totally surprised, but a teensy bit scared, YET not worried at all because I trusted Uncle’s intuition to throw the pepper bomb at him to deliver the final blow. OUR ROse Pepper Bomber was super effective!</p><p>Hermes: Rose Pepper Bomber?</p><p>Diamond: Yeah, he’s the Rose. I’m the Pepper Bomber-thus combining our two traits: ROSE PEPPER BOMBER was the ultimate attack move to unleash on that big lug! Another golden trophy achieved! “Ultimate Dual Combo”! Just wait until Gemma hears about our little escapade! Especially how we doodled on Vesh’s face.</p><p>Hermes: You know when he wakes up, he’s gonna be mad right?</p><p>Diamond: EXTREMELY Mad. I mean I wouldn’t be happy if I woke up to find doodles on my face including Panda Eyes-which were a nice touch, Eccentro.:She shot a gun finger motion at him, a tiny twinkle by her eye as she was impressed.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Why thank you, lets just say that I’d wish I’d give him REAL PANDA eyes, but I don’t want to sully my good gloves nor awake the jerk then we’d be black and blue with Panda Eyes.</p><p>Diamond: Panda Eyes are cute on a Panda, but not when you get sucker punched to gain em’.</p><p>Meanwhile back at camp, half the bandits have awakened to the sound of quakes and sneeze fits as they found Dozer sneezing away. Vesh, who has just awakened from his slumber, got out of his tent to see what all the racket was about. </p><p>Vesh: Whhhat is all the racket about!? Can’t I get a good night’s sleep without mosquitos buzzing around my ears or the sound of elephant sneezes jolting me from the best dream I was having! Melissa was about to give me a shoulder massage.</p><p>Jeff: Sorry, your grace, but Dozer’s been in a sneezing bit for quite sometime now.</p><p>Vesh: And why is he in a SNEEZING fit....and follow up...:He pointed to the hollow holes in parts of the ground.: WHY ARE THERE dents scattered around the camp!?</p><p>Jeff: From what I’ve gathered between Dozer’s sneezing fits, he told me that a group of kids came out of your tent with a metal bunny and bags after a girl claimed it was “Easy that they didn’t set off an alarm” after swiping your goods.</p><p>Vesh: A gir...kids......wait a minute....:His eyes widen as he dashed over to Dozer, but kept a good distance so he didn’t get sneezed on.: Dozer! The girl you had a run in with-what did she look like!?</p><p>Dozer: Acho! Acho!:Holding a tissue as he let out a mighty blow before wiping his nose, sighing in relief as his sneezing fit was calming down.: Sighh~...I-it waz hard to tell in the dark, but it looked pink.</p><p>Vesh: Pink?</p><p>Dozer: Yeah, she wasn’t alone eitherz.....there was a funny-looking guy in a royal getup.</p><p>Vesh: Funny lo-GASPPP~! My ex-noble pal!:He gripped his fist as a huge anime vein throbbed on his head.: Eccentro! And that brat was Diamond!? How’d they escape from the Pit Dungeon!?</p><p>Jeff: Looks like they’re more clever then we thought. </p><p>Vesh: No they are not!:He turned heel to face Jeff, eyes burning with rage.: I broke that little brat’s spirit! I took her bracelet! I insulted that royal wannabe and threatened to make them worm food-How did they manage to get out when I beaten down their pride and spirits!?</p><p>Jeff: :His eyes widen as he got a good look at Vesh’s face.: Umm....Your charminess?</p><p>Vesh: How could they have found a way to regain their courage and confidence in the time we were having an incredible rager of a party!? HOW JEFF-HOW!?:He gripped his fingers taking a few steps forward toward him, yet took a step back as his anger subsided to confusion.: Umm...what’s wrong?....What’s with that face?</p><p>Jeff: That’s just it, your grace. Gulp...its your face?</p><p>Vesh: What? Do I have a pimple or something? Or a blackhead!?</p><p>He turned toward his men, who shared the same bewildered expression as Jeff, this was making him even more confused-what was wrong with his face? He would soon get his answer as he pulled out his trusty vanity hand mirror to take a close look at his face. To his horror, he saw the doodles drawn all over his face including the panda eyes! His jaw dropped as his eyes widen into saucer plates at his discovery before letting out a disgusted, but terrified scream!</p><p>Vesh: AhhhhH~! MY FACE! My beautiful, magnificent face!......:Lowering his head down in rage, he was like a volcano slowly starting to bubble over to the point of nearly exploding. Gripping the handle of his hand mirror before throwing it down onto the ground, he raised his head up as fire raged in his eyes as he was beyond angry-he was furious.: Unforgivable....simply unforgivable.....:He looked toward the sky as dawn was fast approaching, a sinister grin formed on his face.: Men, I believe an early morning hunt is in order. Those brats couldn’t have gotten too far and once I get my hands on them, I’ll show them what happens when they cross Vesh Delarosa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Diamond's Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our heroes manage to save Hermes and free the captive monsters, only to find themselves surrounded by Vesh and his men. How will our heroes escape a life or death situation? Things seem grim until Diamond steps up to defend her friends and a miraculous miracle occurs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four bandits laid on the ground, snoring logs in dreamland thanks to the Pollen Pesters’ “Sleep Pollen”. It was a good thing they tagged along with Gemma otherwise if she’d use her magic, it’d make too much of a ruckus to alert the other bandits nearby. Right now, she had come across the many cages of monsters that were loaded in a big caravan pulled by four to six horses to haul the variety of creatures that were loaded inside. The bandits must have kept it hidden a little ways deep with a giant camouflage sheet to cover their tracks so not to draw suspicion amongst themselves. </p><p>Gemma: You poor things....:She emphasized with the creatures, who were ripped from their homes and taken against their will.: Don’t worry, I’m going to free you from your imprisonment so you can return safely to your homes. Just stay back a smidge alright?:Raised her hand up that began to glow faintly of magic.:</p><p>The creatures took a step back in their confinements as they watched with curiosity and wonder at the Red Sage. She waved her hand up in the air and like a maestro constructing an orchestra, waved her finger in the air as if she was drawing a picture in mid-air. In actuality, she was forming a strange symbol with odd runes and a familiar star pattern.</p><p>Gemma: Unlock which that is locked, unseal which has been sealed. I release thee from your confinement innocent creatures of Monworld. UNNNLOOCKKK!:Raising her head up as she slammed her palm against the symbol with full force.:</p><p>Once her palm made contact with the symbol, threads of light shot out toward each of the cages’ locks-Clank! Clank! Click! Clank! The locks fell right off the cages and the doors opened on their own! The monsters stared in awe-they couldn’t believe their own eyes! They were free! Free from feeling like objects that were placed in boxes with too much bubble wrap, free like caged birds who are savoring the first taste of freedom after so long! At long last, they were free! The moment the doors opened, creatures ran, flew and jumped out as they sped away in all different directions to get far away from the Bandits’ Camp while Gemma watched as they went on their speedy, merry way. At that exact moment, she heard the thrilling energetic cry of her friend Diamond coming up from behind her.</p><p>Diamond’s voice: Gemmmmaaa~!</p><p>Gemma turned upon as she saw Diamond and her friends come rushing by in the opposite direction, witnessing the remaining monsters fading out of sight into the deep forest with confusion on their faces.</p><p>Diamond: Woah! Were those all the monsters Vesh had locked up?</p><p>Gemma: Yep! And I freed every last one of em’ just now. Sorry if ya got to miss out on some incredible unlocking magic. Course, before that our Pollen Pals here helped knock out the guards guarding the caravan.:Pointing a thumb at the Pollen Pesters floating behind her as they were performing a happy dance upon seeing Diamond safe and sound.:</p><p>Diamond: That’s cool, we kinda had our own little adventure going down when we rescued Hermes. We not only got him and our stuff back, but we totally got our vengeance on Vesh!:Walking over to her as she clenched her staff before holding it out to Gemma.: Here you go, Mighty Red Sage. Your trusty staff in excellent condition.</p><p>Gemma: :She took her staff, holding it close like it was her childhood stuffed animal she’d never want to give up.: Thank you, Diamond. You don’t know how much this means to-Wait a minute....YOU GUYS ACTUALLY...I mean YOU GUYS...Didn’t....</p><p>Diamond: We so did!:Whipping out her phone to show Gemma a selfie she and her Uncle took with a “Doodle Faced Vesh” behind them. She couldn’t help, but grin showing her risky and dangerous accomplishment to Gemma like she got a perfect score on a test.:</p><p>Gemma: Yep, you so did it....:Slumped with disgust upon seeing the picture with her own eyes.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Priceless if I do say so myself. I have to say, it felt so good to get a jab at that slimy snake for what he put us through! </p><p>Diamond: That’ll teach him to mess With Team Shining Rose!</p><p>Gemma: Team...Shining Rose?:Tilting her head as she was confused on the name.:</p><p>Diamond: He the rose, I’m the light and Hermes because he’s....shiny in the light. Thus Team Shining Rose! GASP! OMG!:She placed her hands on her cheeks realizing the awesomeness of the name.: That’s the perfect name for our group! TEAM SHINING Rose! Because we shine, because we rock and because...well....:Doing a variety of poses until she halted as she tried to think of the last part.: OH!:Snapping her fingers as she figured it out.: Flower petals on us in a variety of color would look totally gorgeous as we do a team pose!</p><p>Gemma:.....Seriously?:Raising an annoyed eyebrow at her, but then she thought about it for a moment and returned an agreeable nod.: Ha...you know that doesn’t sound too bad a name to be honest. Team Shining Rose because we’re bright, charming and shine with confidence and grace...some of us.:Flashing a teasing chuckle at Eccentro.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Hmph!:He returned a dirty glare at her.:</p><p>Diamond: Alright, now that we got our crew back together, I say we blow this taco stand, find the nearest cave and wait it out until Vesh and his crew turned the whole forest upside down until they give up and head elsewhere.</p><p>Vesh’s voice: My, my, my. Sounds like quite the juicy plan you got cooked up. TOO bad I gotta throw garlic into your perfectly cooked chicken of a plan.</p><p>Diamond: Actually, garlic really goes well with chicken depending on how you pre-.....</p><p>Upon registering his voice into her mind, Diamond’s skin turned completely white and slowly she turned around as her friends’ followed her gestured and coloration when they saw Vesh right behind them! Not only Vesh, but his crew that were rudely awaken from their hangovers and slumber when their boss forced his boys to awake, dress and grab their weapons to hunt down the prisoners who’d disgrace his nobleship. His arms were crossed, his face redder then a tomato and a huge anime vein throbbing on his head-he was super cheesed off, but it was a little hard to take him seriously with small smudges of doodle left on his face which Diamond and Eccentro couldn’t help, but let out a tiny chuckle even if certain doom was towering over the gang.</p><p>Diamond: Oh...hahahaha.....hey there, Veshie. We um....we didn’t see you there....Ho-how much did you hear?:Nervous sweatdrops ran down her face, taking a step back as she felt goosebumps forming on her skin.:</p><p>Vesh: Ohhhhh~Something along the lines of blowing up a “taco stand”, high-tailing it outta here, hiding in a cave while we tear a whole forest apart before ‘giving up’....Not to mention some of my men spotted half of the rare creatures we caug-Ahhh~!:He planted his hands on his cheeks upon seeing the empty cages that fell out of the caravan. He zipped over in horror as he scanned the vehicle for any sign of even one creature confined, but they were all gone.: Nononononononoo! My prized possessions! My trophies! My cash cows! What have you done, you horrible children!:Turning his firey gaze at the group while gripping his fist in rage.:</p><p>Gemma: THOSE “Prized Possessions” aren’t yours to have! They are innocent monsters that belong to nobody, but the very realms they resided! They aren’t trophies or cash cows to give away for a quick buck nor to be displayed like animals in a zoo! </p><p>Diamond: Yeah! Their living creatures with souls, feelings and families! You don’t just take em’ away from their environment and force em’ against their will to perform in shows or showing em’ off like they were trading cards in a fancy binder or in this case, a cage!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: As a professional “bad guy” like myself, I wouldn’t even stoop to such a level as to putting monsters in a cage. I’d rather use the Skitzo Beam to control the most powerful amongst them to obey me willingly.</p><p>Hermes nudged Eccentro’s side which made the prince wince before correcting his sentence.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Ah! Of course, brainwashing is above me. The only time I did that was getting back at those horrid Slobilonians who forced me and my minions into doing their housework.</p><p>Diamond: In a way, getting back to be forced to clean up after slobs is a good reason to use Hypnosis on them.</p><p>Hermes: Heh, wish I’d had that kinda function to make you clean up your room once awhile after your Gaming Benders.</p><p>Diamond: :A sweatdrop appeared beside her head.: Don’t mention that to mom when we meetup with her.</p><p>Gemma: By the way, your “nobleness”. We couldn’t help, but noticed you have a little....:Scratching the side of her right cheek to indicate the faint smugs on Vesh’s face.: Something right there...and on your forehead....oh, and near your right ear.</p><p>Vesh: Say wha-!?:He took out his pocket to get a closer inspection of his face, whipping out a handkerchief as he began to rub the remaining smugs off his face.: Arghhh~! I thought I got rid of those horrid doodles, but ghostly blobs still haunts my gorgeous Adonis of a face!</p><p>Diamond: Yet when you slept, you had the face of a boarish drunk who came home from having too many at the local tavern.:Placing a hand in front of her face to hide her growing grin.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: And the way you spread out on the bed was not how a noble sleeps EVEN if he’s a little hung over.:He snickered with a cat-like face to match Diamond’s.: It was more like how a monkey would sleep after having too many bananas.</p><p>As the two tried to suppress their growing snickers, this made Vesh’s blood boil as an immense red aura surrounded his very being with his fits grasped at his side. His men took a step back to avoid their boss’s wrath that was ready to blow like a raging volcano.</p><p>Vesh: You......H--h-how dare you.....You Peasant Swines! How dare you insult the GREAT Vesh Delarosa! I won’t let you get away with making me look like the fool!</p><p>Diamond: I think we just did.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Funny, I remember saying that same exact line ages ago when I first had my encounter with the Mon Colle Knights.</p><p>Diamond: Really? Wow, talk about Deja Vu with a capital D and V-I guess it’s like one of those comebacks you don’t hear, but later use it as your own in situations like this. </p><p>Vesh:.....This will be the first and LAST TIME....:He began to unsheathe his sword and pointed at the group as rage filled his face.: You ever cross me.....But don’t worry, I’ll make your deaths are swift and as painless as possible...</p><p>Diamond: Uhh....:Taking a step back as she was getting chills down her spine.: Wait a minute-are you....is he for real about killing us?:Looking toward Gemma for clarification on the scene unfolding before their eyes.:</p><p>Gemma: From the way he’s holding his sword and the fire burning in his eyes after we escaped the pit, released his catch and YOU GUYS doodling on his face....I’d say he is going to kill us.....</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Even if we manage to dodge his fancy foot work and jabs, he has an army of goons to make up for it!</p><p>Gemma thought for a moment until an idea popped in her head! It was risky, but the right course of action to get out of a tight situation, but she’d had to do it quickly before Vesh made the first move.</p><p>Gemma: I don’t know, he and his men would have to be careful of the Fog unless they want to end up injuring each other.:Shrugged as she gave her friends a smirk.:</p><p>Vesh: Of the fog.....What fog?:He raised a suspicious eyebrow at Gemma.:</p><p>Gemma: Through the fog....OF LOST SOULS!:She held out her hand as a dark mist sprayed right out that began to emit a foggy atmosphere.: Hahahahahahah!</p><p>As the mist enveloped their surroundings, Vesh and his men tried to see where the kids were, but the fog was as thick as Tomato Soup that it was hard to see even a silhouette of any of them. All they did was kept bumping into one another, punching the other in the face when they thought it was their prisoners or just running about in random directions trying to get out of the fog. While the bandits were in disarray, Diamond and her friends slipped out from the back as they ran deep into the forest as fast as their legs can muster.</p><p>Diamond: OH-MY-GOD! Gemma! THAT WAS AMAZING!:She raised her arms up in the air, beaming with pride and joy at her friend’s quick thinking.: YOU PULLED OFF a Fog of Lost Souls! YOU pulled off the Fog of Lost Souls! </p><p>Gemma: I have to admit-watching that odd, yet funny “cartoon” did inspire the idea to create a mist as a means of escape from being skewered. It just came to mind randomly when I was thinking of various spells that might help us out, then that memory popped to mind so I gave it a whirl.</p><p>Diamond: And it was an instant success! Hhahahaha! That’ll buy us plenty of time to get some distance from those bozos and find us a hiding spot until they lose interest.</p><p>Hermes: AND HOW exactly are we gonna find a HIDING SPOT if we leaked our plan to know they’ll check the caves!?</p><p>Diamond: Well if we can’t use the caves.....We’ll use the trees!:Snapping her fingers with a bright smile on her face.:</p><p>Hermes: The Trees?! Are you crazy!?! What are we squirrels!</p><p>Diamond: No.....FLYING squirrels! Gemma can use her levitation spell to get us a lift into a strong tree, grab hold and wait it up there until their gone. I mean THEY’D never suspect us to go hide in the trees!</p><p>Gemma: That’s.....actually a good idea. And with so many trees around, they wouldn’t know which one we’d be hiding in. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: I don’t know about this, clinging onto your legs when we floated up temporarily then falling back down is one thing, but solo flying!? I might float all the way up to the stratosphere with my luck!</p><p>Diamond: Don’t worry, Prince! If we go by two via holding each other’s hands, we’ll support each other until we can grasp onto the tree.:Reassuring her Uncle with a warm smile on her face, holding out her hand to him.: I promise, I won’t let go so long as you don’t let go.</p><p>Prince Eccentro, moved by her soothing reassuring words,nearly choked as tears began to form in his eyes. He was blessed to have such a kind-hearted niece such as she, he was blessed to have run into her under strange and comical circumstances and blessed to have her by his side-Though his luck was always rotten, when she was around it balanced itself out. Wiping away his tears, he gave her an assuring nod and a determined look on his face that made him look like the villain who was going through his own redemption arc because he had someone to believe in as she believed in him.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :Reaching out his hand as he grasped onto Diamond’s firmly.: Never in a million years I’d let go....Alright, Gemma, get us off the ground so we can lose those jerks!</p><p>Gemma: Alright, but you better GRAB onto tight when were up there because I don’t wanna hear ya complain if you get splinters in your precious silk gloves.:Smirking at the Prince as she began to chant the spell, grabbing onto Hermes metallic paw tightly as she waved her hand in front to unleash a magical mist wave that began to envelope around the group.:</p><p>Once the magic took effect, they lifted off the ground and soared to the nearest tree that was strong enough to have thick branches to hold the gang as they went about the top and nestled right inside. Once they were inside the tree, they used the branches as support until the magic wore off, but then was holding on and not making the slightest of mistakes to cause anyone to fall including Hermes; He projected support hooks onto the tree to hold on once the spell diminished.</p><p>Diamond: Again....Floating is still amazing!:Clinging onto as she looked down, suddenly she was feeling a little uneasy.: A-a-a-and a little scary....we’re REALLY high up.</p><p>Gemma: The higher, the better for the foliage to keep us hidden out of their vision. </p><p>Diamond: That’s true.</p><p>Hermes: Just how long are we going to stay up here?</p><p>Diamond: Until they lose interest and move out....which could take maybe hours...or a few days.</p><p>Gemma: I’d guess a few days tops.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: A few days!? I can’t stay up here that long! What’ll we do for food and water!?</p><p>Gemma: Calm down, we got food and water....for breaks though....We’ll have to sort that issue out when nature calls.</p><p>Diamond: Well right now, that isn’t an issue, but the big issue is how we’ll sleep in a tree...I mean in anime, cool-looking characters make it seem so easy to lean their head against the base and spread out to enjoy the wonders of nature as they have a siesta.</p><p>As the heroes were sorting out their Living arrangements of camping in a tree, Vesh and his gang of bandits were scowering the forest for any sign of the runaways that slipped right through their fingers. They’ve tracked down their footprints, but they cut off in the middle of the area causing the group to expand out to check the surroundings, but couldn’t find anything.</p><p>Vesh: Hmmmm~......Where could those brats have gone off to?</p><p>Jeff: It’s strange....their footprints cut off, but they don’t lead anywhere else. Could they have ran while dusting away their prints so they wouldn’t know where they went or did they use magic to make the prints disappear as they ran? Dusting away would be difficult by brushing and running each second, but if you think of magic...it’s highly possible in this case scenario.</p><p>Magic....magic! Of course! They had a Red Sage amongst them, the gorgeous-looking elf mage must have used magic to throw them off their trail! Vesh ran toward the last remaining footprints as he crutched down to look closely at the printing. With his sharp keen eyes, he made out a brush off the back heels of the shoes that would appear to have slid, his gaze narrowed at the newly found skid-marks on the shoe prints with curiosity. He returned his attention toward the surrounding trees, glancing at each one as he was forming the scene in his mind: They were running from them, so the only way to escape was to use magic, but what magic could they use to keep hidden and out of sight?....Even if they were invisible, prints would still be left behind. Shrinking to make themselves small would be impossible for fear of being squished by their own feet or getting eaten by predators that prey on smaller creatures. The only possibly he could think of was....SNAP! He snapped his fingers together like he had the answer to the million dollar jackpot in a game show!</p><p>Vesh: AHA! Got you now!...Hheehehehhehe...</p><p>Back to Diamond and her friends, they kept watch on the ground below-as much as they could see through the foliage and branches to see if the bandits have passed by their area yet. So far, no sign of them as far as they could tell. Thinking they’ve got a good mile on the bandits, once the spell wore off they relaxed against their chosen branch to get a good breather in....suddenly.....THUNK!....Shakey-Shakey!....THUNK!...The tree began to shake with each THUNK! What was causing the tree to shake and quake so much!? Down below the base of the tree, Dozer was chopping away at the tree with a mighty axe as he kept Chop-Chop-Chopping by the second! As he kept chopping away, the tree slowly began to sway as it was starting to lose balance-it was going to fall any minute! Diamond and her friends held on tight as they each let out a scream from each sway that was getting lower by the second!</p><p>Gemma: Brace yourselves!</p><p>THUNK...THUNK...THUNNNNKKKk! At the last swing, the tree gave way as it fell downward toward the ground below with a mighty boom! Vesh and his men scrambled back in the nick of time when the tree fell forward as they awaited for Diamond and her misfits to rise out any moment to exact their vengeance. As expected, they emerged with twigs and leaves sticking out of their hair, luck was indeed on their side today for not only are they alive, but they didn’t sustain any injuries nor broken bones.</p><p>Diamond: Welll.....THAT’S THE first time I’ve ever fell down with a tree....Quite the rush....I think I saw my life flash before my very eyes. Including the time I once took a selfie with a Precure fan who was an incredible Cure Happy.:Brushing a few leaves out of her hair, turning to her friends who were recovering from the fall.: Everyone okay? Still in one piece?</p><p>Hermes: All in one piece and circuits....:Weakly raising his metallic paw up, blue depressed lines above his head as he sighed relieved to be online.:</p><p>Gemma: I’m alright here. Hey, Prince. You good? Or did his royal highness get a splinter in places he doesn’t wanna mention?:Making the best of a bad situation by making a funny joke.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro: VERY FUNNY....And for your information, I’m splinter free. Although, I think my cape is caught on a broken branch.</p><p>Vesh: Those branches won’t be the only thing broken, EX-Bestie.:Walking over slowly toward the gang, drawing his sword from his sheath.:</p><p> The look of murder was clear as day upon his face-He was about to slice somebody into a pile of ribbons and unfortunately-Diamond and her friends were in his line of sight.</p><p>Vesh: This little game of CAT AND Mouse....ends now....First you escape from my Pit Dungeon, then you steal from me while I was out like a light....AND YOU defiled my gorgeous face with disgusting black marks with vulgar drawings!:Gripping the handle of his sword tightly as he swung it down by his side as he tried to contain the firey rage that was growing stronger like a volcano ready to explode.:</p><p>Diamond: How are swirl flowers, our chibi faces and funny drawings vulgar?</p><p>Vesh: They just are when you draw em on my face! It’s my money maker to woo the ladies!</p><p>Gemma: Even with a pretty face, you ain’t winning any honeys with that self-centered egotistic personality of yours!:Standing up quickly as she rose her staff, preparing to initiate a spell at any moment.:</p><p>Vesh: Oh please, any woman in Monworld would love me. Your just jealous that you lucked out on me, baby. But then again with a short fuse-what man can stand an elfling like you?</p><p>Gemma: :Steam began to emit from her head as her whole body turned blood red in rage.:.....Okay, he’s so dead now.:Pointing her staff directly at him as it began to fill with magical energy.:</p><p>Diamond: Awww yeahhh~!:Raising her fists up in the air with excitement to see Gemma about to unleash some magical punishment on Vesh.: Go Gemma!</p><p>Gemma: ICE DAGGER ASSAULT!!:A powerful wave of frozen icicles charged forth out of the staff.:</p><p>The ice daggers charged forth at Vesh and his crew at full force. It looked as though they were about to make contact until he rose his sword. Slashing the air in front of hm, a powerful wall of fire burst out of thin air, melting the ice daggers upon impact! The wave of ice daggers have disintegrated into steam.</p><p>Gemma: What the!?:Surprised to see her spell failed, but was utterly confused where that firewall came from.: </p><p>Hermes: Everyone saw that right!? A firewall suddenly came out of nowhere and turned Gemma’s Ice Daggers into Puddle Daggers!</p><p>Vesh: Oh? I think I know what caused that little interference.:Raising his left hand to reveal a beast-like silver ring with a ruby gem embedded inside of the core.: Ifrit’s Ring-it’s a magical item that allows me to summon powerful flames including making a firewall to neglect your wittle snow cones from shishkabobing me and my crew.</p><p>Gemma: I see. And here I thought you were just all talk, all steel and no gump....I’d figure a noble such as yourself would have connections to get your hands on such powerful trinkets.</p><p>Vesh: Indeed, when you know the right people and bribe em’ with just the right amount of cash, you can get whatever your heart’s desire. You think I’d leave home with nothing, but a life’s fortune and a rapier to protect me? No, I needed a crew and some extra fire power to have around so rapscallions like you would dare to even have a CHANCE at winning against me. Now then, you showed me your trick-LET me show ya what kinda damage Ifrit’s ring can REALLY DOO!:Raising his rapier up as he focused the energy of Ifrit’s Ring into the weapon-igniting it into a Flame Rapier!:</p><p>Diamond: Woah! Did he just embed fire magic into his sword!? 0_0’</p><p>Prince Eccentro: We’re toast! 0_0</p><p>Vesh: Tonight’s MENU-Roasted BRATS!:He charged forth at the group as he reeled his arm back, ready to unleash a powerful flame slash at them.:</p><p>Gemma: Move, move, move!:She quickly got out of the rubble as she helped her friends along to get away, but upon getting Hermes free from being stuck between two branches-she Vesh’s battle cry as she turned to see the wave of fire coming right at her!:</p><p>BOOM! SWOOSHH! The attack made contact as Gemma was struck by the flames and crashed onto the ground with a singed mark on her left arm from where the attack hit!</p><p>Diamond: Gemma!</p><p>Gemma: :Getting up slowly as her hand caressed the stinging cut on her left arm from where the attack struck, gritting her teeth at the indescribable pain of the second degree burn.: Grrrr~!</p><p>Vesh: Awww~....Did that hurt? Here let me cool things off for you!:He rose his right hand as he had another ring that was shaped like a Hydra with a Sapphire gem between its fangs.: Hydra CYCLONE!</p><p>A strong stream of water came flying out of his ring as it charged forth right at Gemma! She was caught in a cyclone of water getting completely soaked and taking large amounts of damage! It was as though a real Hydra was body slamming against the poor girl and tossed around like a rag doll! The cyclone dispersed as Gemma laid on the ground-the attack was super effective. She couldn’t move nor could she stand, her clothes were water logged and her body ached like she fell down a cliff and landed on a giant boulder. This was the worst pain she ever felt in a long time-to think some noble punk could catch her when she had her guard down. It was disgraceful and embarassing.</p><p>Diamond: No, Gemma!:Dashing over toward her friend’s side to help her up.:</p><p>Hermes and Eccentro joined her at Gemma’s side as Diamond lifted her friend up to help elevate any internal pain she was feeling.</p><p>Diamond: Gemma.....Gemma....A-a-are you okay?:Tears began to form in her eyes as she feared for her friend’s health.: Please...say something...</p><p>Gemma: :She turned to Diamond as her eyes were groggy.: D--Diamond...</p><p>Diamond: I-I’m here....don’t worry, Gemma. We’re right here....</p><p>Gemma: Listen to me, you have to get away from here.....You have TO GO befo-</p><p>Diamond: No! I’m not leaving you here. Look at yourself, Gemma. If your thinking about taking on those bandits in this state, then think again. </p><p>Gemma: But Diamond, your powers.......you can’t....</p><p>Diamond: It’s okay.....I know their inside me somewhere....Even if their asleep right now....I have to do what I can to keep you and everyone safe. I’m a Guardian after all.....and a guardian’s duty...like any hero...is to protect those close to them....to protect the innocent and do what’s right. I may not have magic right now nor am I like you, like Eccentro or Hermes.....But I know what I do have......Hope. And I’m gonna muster all the hope and courage to fight until the end......even if I’m down to my last Health Point....I still got hope to turn things around to take this Mid-BOSS down.</p><p>Gemma: :Tears began to flow down her face, moved by her friend’s speech and determination.: Yo-you goofball.....Exactly what I’d expect you to say...:Smiling softly toward her friend.:</p><p>Vesh: Ohhhh~...HOW touching...</p><p>The group turned as Vesh and his gang of goons were inching closer by the minute as they looked prepared to gang up and finish them off before they even stood a chance. </p><p>Diamond: Uncle Eccentro, you and Hermes look out for Miss Gemma.:Carefully standing up as she took her backpack off, handing it to Hermes and grabbed her bokuto.:</p><p>Hermes: Diamond, don’t! You don’t stand a chance against those guys! These are bandits! The kind that kill people and leave em for dead, the kind that wouldn’t care a dime whom they rob or hurt! Were talking a nutty noble wielding a sword and magical rings and smelly goons with clubs, daggers and fisty cups!</p><p>Diamond: As Percival King once said to the Banzai Vice Principals and their goons: A solemn reminder of just how many have been failed by our society. They have my sympathy...BUT NOT MY SURRENDER!:She held out her bokuto as she pointed it directly at Vesh.:</p><p>Vesh: Heh! We’ll see about that when me and my men are through with you, YOU DEFECTIVE BRAT.</p><p>Diamond: THe only one defective here is the man standing right before me! A true gentleman would NEVER ATTACK A lady nor insult a lady. Like my name right, I shine bright and I’m about to show you right here and now!</p><p>Suddenly from the corner of Diamond’s eye, her bracer began to shine brightly as her eyes widen like saucer plates. Eccentro and Hermes even the bandits couldn’t believe what they were seeing! Her bracer began to glow like a solar light as her body began to emit a powerful glow as it grew brighter until she was completely engulfed by it. They blocked their vision from the blinding light that ignited the area like a roman candle until it faded quickly. In its place, Diamond donned her Guardian outfit as her bokuto was transformed into a real sword! Somehow, someway, Diamond was able to activate her Guardian power and just in the nick of time too!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: No way....is that.....really my precious Niece before my very eyes?</p><p>Hermes: So this is....what her Guardian Form looks like.</p><p>Diamond slowly opened her eyes, blinking quickly as she processed what happened until she stared down at herself in complete surprise. Her eyes growing like saucers as tiny stars filled up in glee that matched her squeal in total sync time when she saw herself in her guardian form for the first time!</p><p>Diamond: No....WAY! Oh my gosh!:Looking at herself from head to toe, turning around to check the backside of her outfit.: Is this....No way!...DID I just TRANSFORM!?.....Am I....Gasppp~! Oh my gosh! I look not only cute, Precure cute! THIS IS awesome!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Diamond...is that really you?</p><p>Diamond: :She halted her excitement, turning heel to face her Uncle and Hermes. Giving them an assuring warm smile to let known it was her.: I-It...it’s me. Don’t I look amazing!? But the big question is: How did I do that? I was just making an incredible battle speech when the bracer glowed all of a sudden, I was swallowed up by the light, then poof! Here I am decked out in the most gorgeous fantasy outfit ever!</p><p>Gemma: It must’ve been the Light Spirit that sensed your resolve. She sensed your determination and courage to protect us....to stand up against Vesh....and putting your life on the line....thus blessing you by awakening your powers of Light.....It’s really you, Diamond. You truly are the Guardian of Light.</p><p>Diamond: And as the Guardian of Light......I HAVE A higher chance at taking these guys out!:Turning toward Vesh and his friends with a big grin on her face as she was ready to rumble.: YOU are in SOOOoooooo much trouble now. Because the Guardian of Light is making her official debut!...Oh! C-c-c-an I?:Turning to her friends with stars around her head, fists clenched together after putting her sword away briefly.: C--c-can I do the ‘thing’!</p><p>Hermes: The Thi-...ohhh~That thiing....:A sweatdrop appeared by the side of his head, but he let out a chuckle and gave her an approving smirk.: Go right ahead, you goofball.</p><p>Diamond: YES! YES! YES!:Jumping up and down with anticipation.: I’ve waited my whole childhood for this moment!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: The thing?</p><p>Gemma: What thing?</p><p>Hermes: You’ll see in a second.</p><p>A dazzlng background appeared right before Diamond that was scattered of sparkling gems and blue roses that burst into petals as they swirled behind her. She twirled for a few seconds before doing a peace pose with a bright smile on her face, then making a heart gesture by her chest.</p><p>Diamond: The sparkling gem that shines in the sun’s loving rays! Casting away the darkness with hope and dreams! The dazzling guardian making her first debut! Guardian of Light! Diamond Akimoto! </p><p>She delivered a cute pose that was almost similar to that of Sailor Moon and Cure Happy of Smile Precure as the background changed to the symbol of Holy/Light Realm.</p><p>Diamond: Trust in the light, and there’ll always be a brighter tomorrow!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Blooming Ally Joins the Fray!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With her powers awakened, Diamond fights against Vesh and his men-Things get hairy when she crosses blades with Vesh. Suddenly, a mysterious ally comes to her aid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vesh and his men were caught off guard by her strange posing and quote she was spouting. To their ears, she was speaking in riddles while performing a strange ritual dance. No matter! Guardian or not, donning some silly costume and a dinky sword wasn’t going to change the situation one bit! He was going to show this little girl what happens when you cross the mighty Vesh Delarosa!</p><p>Vesh: The only brighter tomorrow you’ll be seeing is a Dark one! Get her!:He waved his hand out for his men to began the attack.:</p><p>His men charged with cutlets, hatchets, mallets-any weapon that they had on hand to use against the magical girl. Diamond wasn’t phased, but if she was being honest to herself she was starting to get scared even in her current state. She shook it off quickly as one of the goons charged forth with a hatchet to chop her in half like a log, but she blocked with the edge of her sword and delivered a strong kick-DING! His eyes widen, dropping his hatchet and falling straight to the ground with his hand on his crotch.</p><p>Goon 1: Cough...coughhh....</p><p>Diamond: Ha-ha! Got one down!:Looking down at her sword as she saw her reflection in it.: And my blade doesn’t seem to gotten a single scratch from that hatchet. Wicked....</p><p>Hermes’s voice: Diamond! Look out!</p><p>His voice snapped back Diamond to the battle before her as two goons were in range, swinging their cutlets right at her! She leaped back a few feet like a rabbit performing a reverse hop! She dodged left, then right with each swing! She felt light as a feather, swift like a crane and agile like a swan! This must be how the heroines in Precure felt when they first transformed, gaining superhuman abilities and each having their own magical attack! Two out of three so far, but right now she had to figure out the third mark to figure out what her magical attacks consisted of.</p><p>Diamond: Okay, Diamond. You’ve seen magical girl anime a thousand times. What would first-time heroines do in this situation?:Holding her sword in defense mode to deflect the cutlets’ strikes from trying to cut into her flesh.: Think, think...magical attack....but what kind of attacks do I got!?:She ducked when a goon went for her head, sweeping his legs quickly as she watched him fall down.: </p><p>While Diamond tried to figure out how to activate her powers, Vesh could see her struggle against the advancement. Sure, she took down two of his men, but there was more where they came from. He couldn’t help, but laugh at her lack of combat skills.</p><p>Vesh: Hahahahahaha! Awwww~What’s the matter, Little Guardian? Can’t you even take out four of my men? I see only two still recovering from your puny attacks?</p><p>Diamond: Cut me some slack!:Yelling back at Vesh, waving her fist as a big anime vein grew on her head.: This is like my first official battle! This is like trial and error on my part her-ahh!:She leaped back when a goon almost sliced her in half with his sword, only to get it stuck in the ground.: Careful wth that! You almost sliced me in two!</p><p>Vesh: Hahahahahahaha!:Tears of laughter burst from his eyes as he found her performance humorous.: This is too rich! </p><p>While Hermes attended to Gemma’s wounds, Eccentro couldn’t stand seeing his niece in danger nor could be stand Vesh mocking her while she did her best to fight. He had to help her, but how can he? He was a lover, not a fighter and he was not one to get his hands dirty-he left that to Batch and Gluko or the monster that they got control of. Her backpack! There had to be something in her bag that could help her out, he’d have to apologize later for rummaging in her belongings, but this was an emergency. Quickly he slid toward her bag, ripped it open and rummaged around pulling random items from each compartment as he tried to find a useful weapon, a gizmo, a whatchamacallit-anything to help her! Then on the 25th try, he pulled out...An oval sled! Why would she have a sled in her backpack-well, she did say her mom packed her backpack before those hooded freaks attacked her home, but this might actually work! It’d act like a shield-just what he needed!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: This outta do.</p><p>Hermes: A sled? What’ya gonna do with that!? Slide em into submission!?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Nope, gonna use it as a shield.</p><p>Hermes: It’s made of plastic! You’ll probably get like five uses from it!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Better than zero! Listen, rabbit! Stay here with the mage!</p><p>Hermes: Don’t tell me your gonna go out there to fight those punks with just a toy sled!?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Like I said before, I’m a lover, not a fighter. Right now, my niece is putting her life on the line to keep us safe and what better for an uncle to do is look after her niece.....Just as she’s been looking after me despite the fact I’m a bad guy, she doesn’t care about that-to her....:He turned to her as a sparkling background is behind him, flashing Hermes a charming smile.: I’m her goofy, charming eccentric uncle.</p><p>Hermes: Yep, that tracks. Alright, but listen-don’t do ANYTHING stupid out there. I got enough trouble here tending to Gemma’s wounds.:Wrapping up her left arm after he cleaned up her wound.: So don’t go breaking that pretty face of yours, got it Princy?:Flashing a cocky grin at him as if saying “Go get em tiger”.:</p><p>Prince Eccentro nodded to Hermes before he ran off to join his niece in the battle and what perfect timing-Vesh just sent three more goons into the battle. Diamond was having trouble this time-while she was crossing blades with the first goon that charged at her, the second guy came up behind and grabbed her around the waist which caused her to drop her sword! The third goon was sharpening his sword with a sick grin spread across his face as he was looking forward to chopping her into little pieces!</p><p>Diamond: :Struggling with all her might to break free of the goon’s grasp.: G--g-g-get your dirty hands off me! Three against...one isn’t fair!</p><p>Goon 2: Heh! Ever heard of strength in numbers, kid? You may got a pretty outfit and a fancy sword, but come strategy and backup-you don’t got squat.:Looking down at Diamond with a toothy grin.:</p><p>Goon 3: And you know what happens to little brats who think they can roll with the big dogs? They get their pretty little heads cut off....nooo...maybe a nice cut across that cute face of yours.</p><p>Diamond: Gulp....:Watching him raising his sword up as she leaned back upon feeling the tip of his sword an inch away from her nose.:</p><p>Goon 3: Or cut off that nose of yours....decisions, decisions. Perhaps I’ll just slit your right eye and go down that path.</p><p>Diamond: Umm...I-I prefer NOT that you slit my right eye. I need that and Lefty to see what’s in front of me. Not to mention see and I value my sight.</p><p>Goon 3: Too bad because your only gonna be seeing in ONE vision.:He raised his sword up high in the air.: Heheheheheh!</p><p>Diamond let out a startled scream as she closed her eyes for the worst, but then.....BANG! The goon holding her loosened his grip and swayed down onto the ground causing the bandit to cease his attack as to what happened to his friend. Where he stood, Eccentro appeared holding the sled in both hands and was taking some deep breaths after striking down the bandit hard on his noggin with the make-shift shield. Diamond turned around to see what caused the bandit to release her only to see her Uncle who came just in the right of time before her face got mutilated by the deranged bandit.</p><p>Diamond: Uncle....</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Your Uncle in Shining Armor is here to lend a hand....course, I don’t know how much I can do, but I certainly saved you before your adorable face got tainted by that sicko’s blade.</p><p>Diamond:....Good to have another party member on my team and don’t worry. I’ll do all the fighting, you can do the defending. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Hahaha, then call me your Shield and you my Sword.</p><p>Diamond: Deal!:Raising her sword up as she clanked it against his “shield”, yet she took another glance at it closely for a second.: Wait a minute....is that a sled?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Yes, it was in your bag. I’m terribly sorry if I ransacked it, but I had to find something to lend a hand.</p><p>Diamond: It’s okay....I don’t mind if you went in my bag, but I do mind as to why my mom packed a sled? It isn’t winter....Guess she packed a lot of random goodies before we got sent here.</p><p>Goon 3 just watched with his buddies as Diamond and Eccentro were discussing her mother’s odd habit of throwing in random items into her bag, he was getting rather impatient and angry for being ignored while they were in the middle of a battle-not to mention pretty boy knocking out his buddy with a silly sled.</p><p>Goon 3: Hey! If you’re done talking about random junk, how’s about we talk with our blades then our mouths!:He charged forth, holding his blade close to his chest as he targeted Diamond’s side to deliver a good stab!:</p><p>CLank! Eccentro blocked his attack with the shield and the impact caused the blade to get stuck halfway in. He turned the “shield” around to allow Diamond to deliver a swift kick to the bandit’s back that made him fall onto the ground. She pulled the blade out of the sled and threw it far into a nearby bush so he wouldn't have the chance to wield it. The bandit tried to get back up, but-BOP! The last thing he saw were little stars circling around his head before falling back down as he was off to concussion land.</p><p>Diamond: Woooo~! Two for two!:Giving Eccentro a thumbs up with a sporty grin.: All Hail the Shield Prince!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: The Shield Prince?:He thought of the stylish nickname his niece proclaimed.: I like the sound of that title.</p><p>Diamond: You darn right the sound chims well! You totally took down two bandits all by yourself!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: I did...didn’t I?:He felt his confidence rising with each praise, gripping the sides as he rose his sled shield high in the air.: All enemies fear me! For I am the Shield Prince, Prince Eccentro!</p><p>Diamond: And I am the Sword Princess, Diamond Akimoto! The Guardian of Light!:Holding her sword up high in the air as it clanked against his “shield”.: Any foes that come our way, we’ll strike you down in a flash!</p><p>Vesh couldn’t believe his eyes! How could that low life wannabe royal get the upper hand on his men!? Just who was this pompous prince anyway!? No matter, even if they knocked down a few of his men-it was time for the Big GUNS. He drew his sword as he ran forth toward the duo with malice in his eyes.</p><p>Vesh: Let’s see if you’ll keep to thy word, you Hero Wannabes!</p><p>Clash! Diamond quickly lowered her sword as she blocked Vesh’s blade from getting an inch at her Uncle! She pushed against his sword, their faces just a few feet apart, but she could see the malicious intent all over his face as a growing sadistic smile grew to match it.</p><p>Vesh: Quite the reflexes, but let’s see if you can HANDLE THE HEAT!</p><p>Swoosh! BURST! Suddenly, his sword burst into flames upon enchanting his weapon using Ifrit’s Ring! Diamond withdrew quickly as she recalled earlier how he channeled the fire magic into the sword to harm Gemma. She wasn’t gonna make that mistake, pushing her uncle back so the two had some distance from Vesh.</p><p>Vesh: Hehehehe! Let’s see you handle my INFERNO SLASH!:Raising his sword high in the air and slashed it down toward the ground.:</p><p>A burst of flames came roaring out, charging forth at Diamond and Eccentro at an alarming rate. Diamond had to think of something quick, but what can she do? What can she do to block a magical sword attack!? Her Uncle’s shield wouldn’t sustain the impact-ney, it would turn to ash upon trying to block it even once! If only she had something to protect them, something that would barricade the scorching heat-something to stop the attack! She readied her sword in a defensive position as the flame drew closer-but then....WOooshh! An invisible force surrounded the two as the attack vanished upon striking the barrier.</p><p>Vesh: W-w-w-what the!?:Confused and baffled at what just transpired-his attack was blocked.:</p><p>Diamond and Eccentro, confused as to what happened, found themselves encased in a transparent sphere. From the corner of her eye, Diamond saw her bracelet’s gem shining faintly-was this her doing? Was this her magic that protected them from being BBQed. She was baffled by this new discovery-a second ago she was thinking of how to protect herself and her uncle, the next thing she knew-a barrier appeared before them.</p><p>Diamond: Gaspp.....No wayy~....</p><p>Prince Eccentro: :Tapping the barrier as he saw ripples form with each tap.: What just....happened? Are we inside some sort of globe?</p><p>Diamond: I think I caused this.....I was thinking of how to protect us and suddenly...this barrier appeared....Gasppp! A Light Sphere!:Her eyes sparkled upon summing up the name of newly found ability.: A sphere to protect one from attacks! Mysteries upon mysteries!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Okay? Is there a way to remove the barrier?</p><p>Diamond: I could lower it by thinking about lowering the barrier, but then....:Looking back at Vesh, who seemed confused which was slowly turning into anger. Sweatdrops went down the side of her face.: MAYBE I should keep it up just a teensy bit longer in case he was gonna launch another attack.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Smart move.</p><p>Outside the barrier, Vesh raised his sword again as it burst into flames as he delivered another Scorching Slash! Then another! And another! He was sending Scorching slashes at the barrier in hopes of getting it to break at some point, but each slash just dissolved with each impact! The sphere wasn’t going to allow his attacks to harm the hosts within.</p><p>Vesh: Errrrr~! COME ON! Break! Break! Break!</p><p>But the Scorching Slash kept dissolving every time he delivered a powerful round of slashes until on the 35th slash-Poof! The lash scorching slash was a Soot Slash that sent a cloud of soot at the sphere-making it pretty sooty and dirty when it struck the surface. The Ifrit Ring had finally ran out of magic and Vesh was looking tired from having to repeat the same attack over and over for about fifteen minutes now.</p><p>Vesh: Pant....Pant...Pant....</p><p>Diamond: H--hh-h-eyy....You see that?:Her smile began to grow as she saw Vesh looing worn out.: He ran out of juice.....His ring can’t produce any more mana....We got em’ now.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Poor Snob relied too much on that ring to power up his sword and now he looks like he’s about to collapse in a marathon. Hehhhhehee...What a dork.:Smirking to himself as he saw the pathetic state Vesh was in.: I think it’s safe to lower the sphere now, my darling niece.</p><p>Diamond: Okay, Light Sphere down.:She focused as she looked up to the sphere, slowly watching it dissolve into nothing, but tiny sparkles of light that rained down like snow.: Ohhhhh~....Love the after effect when you lower it down. It’s quite pretty.</p><p>Once the barrier was gone, Diamond stared toward Vesh and rose her sword toward him as she puffed up her chest.</p><p>Diamond: You ready to give up, Vash?</p><p>Vesh: It’s no....pant..pant...it’s not VASH-IT is VESH DELAROSA you little brat! I’m not gonna allow myself to be beaten by a half-baked Prince and his little twerpy guardian niece so easily!:Raising his sword up, but his arms were shaking like twigs from the many slashes he delivered earlier and his weapon sank back down onto the ground.: Urghhh~! Y--y-you hear me!:Trying to lift his sword back up, but his stamina nor his slender arms weren’t helping at all-it was almost embarrassing.:</p><p>Diamond/Eccentro: Uhhh....O_O’</p><p>Diamond: Need any help there, buddy?</p><p>Vesh: No, no!:Raising his hand up as he refused her service. He struggled to get his sword back up without losing his dignity.: I got it. Just had to regain my wind after it got knocked out earlier.:He rose his sword slowly and held it steady at the duo.: T--t-there we go...as I was saying....I, Vesh Delarosa, will not allow some wannabe royal and his twerpy niece nor their friends get the better of me! Do you hear me! MEN! To my side!</p><p>His men ran toward his side as they emitted a menacing aura around them-it looks as though he was ready to use his trump card to gain the upper hand in battle by having him and his men attack all at once!</p><p>Vesh: I still got ONE trick up my sleeve......Which I call....”Scoundrel Stampede!” Say your prayers, slime, because I’m about to send you to your maker!</p><p>Diamond: Soooo...your just gonna charge at us with your men in hopes of stampeding us or going “All Out” to attack us all at once into a massive dogpile beat up?</p><p>Vesh: Eh...:He shrugged with a cocky grin.: A little of both actually, but why should you care? You’re all gonna be in the Great Beyond in a few seconds....Any last words?</p><p>???: I do, Gaia’s Cage!</p><p>Suddenly, the ground began to shake catching the two parties off guard and from the very earth-giant vines shot out of the ground. The bandits tried to fight back with their weapons, but the roots tightly wrapped around their arms, causing many to drop their arsenal and soon found themselves ensnared in a giant cage. From out of the shadows, a beautiful young lady appeared before them-the sun sparkled against her emerald green hair as her eyes, blue like the sky itself, twinkled like a star as she made herself known. Her outfit was as though Mother Nature crafted it herself and proclaimed her the Princess of Earth itself even the scepter she held in her right hand. </p><p>Diamond: Woahhhh~...W--who is she?</p><p>Vesh: What the!? Where’d you come from!?:Grasping the bars of the cage, growling angrily at the young woman approaching them.: </p><p>Emerald: I’ve actually been here for quite sometime. I thought it was time for me to finally step in to lend my assistance to a fellow guardian.</p><p>Diamond: Fellow....guardian?:Confused as to what the lady meant by until she saw the bracer on her arm.:</p><p>On her left arm, there was a gauntlet that was just like hers, except it was more nature-based and had a sparkling emerald embedded in the center of the flower crest. No way, this young woman who has suddenly appeared before them? Who entrapped the bandits in an eco-friendly cage? Who appeared out of the very shadows?....She was a guardian like her! This was something out of an anime! The secondary heroine coming to the aid of the main protagonist-this was so like something out of a magical girl anime!</p><p>Diamond: No way.....Your’re a guardian like me!?:Her eyes widen in awe and bewilderment.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Wait a minute!? She’s a guardian too!?:Looking at the beautiful young lady as he couldn’t believe his own eyes nor his ears either.:</p><p>Emerald: Now then, I think its time you men be on your way now.:Raising her hand up in the air that began to emit a light green aura.:</p><p>The cage suddenly rose off the ground causing the men to panic and scream as they feared what the young lady was planning. She reeled her hand back and the cage copied her motion until she threw it forward. Zooom! She sent the cage flying across the sky like she was throwing a ball into the air!</p><p>The Crimson Tiger Gang: Ahhhhh~!</p><p>Vesh: CURSE YOU, Guardians! Curse you to heck! Don’t think you’ve seen the last of me! I’ll be bacK! You hear me! I’ll get you! I’ll get you, you brat and your little bunny tooooo~!</p><p>His voice faded in the distance as a tiny twinkle shined in the air-like how Team Rocket blasted off in every episode followed by a twinkle to signal their depature. The young lady turned toward Diamond and Eccentro, placing her scepter onto her belt as she walked to with folded hands in front of her.</p><p>Emerald: Are you both alright?</p><p>Diamond: Yeah....w-w-were okay.....:Blushing at Emerald as she was awestruck at her magic.: Y-y-y-y-ou were incredible back there!:Placing her sword away as she grouped her hands together, eyes twinkling her stars.: THe way how you-Wooosh!:Reeling down as she imitated the vines coming out of the ground, then pretended to be a wailing bandit.: And the bandits being all-waahhhh! And how you were!:Throwing her arm back and launching it like she had an invisible ball in her hand.: Zoom! Sending them flying to the next realm! YOU WERE AMAZING!:Jumping up in the air with fists raised up.: Hahahaha!</p><p>Emerald: You were quite amazing yourself. Not bad for your first time either, but your fighting style could use a little work if I’m being honest.</p><p>Diamond: First time using my powers, trial and error, and stuff. You get the gist.:Sheepishly smiling at her as she rubbed the back of her head.:</p><p>Emerald: :Turning to Eccentro as she brushed a few strands of her hair back.: And you, you were quite courageous back there to save your niece from being scarred by those bandits. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: :He blushed at the word “courageous”-nobody had ever called him that before.: M-m-m--me? Courageous?</p><p>Emerald: :Nodding to him with a soft smile.: So may I know the name of the Courageous Prince that helped the Guardian of Light in her time of need?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: C-c-c-c-ourageous Prince.....:He blushed all over as a goofy grin formed on his face followed by a nervous, yet goofy cackle.:</p><p>Emerald: :Staring at him with confusion as she waved her hand in front of him.: A-a-a-re you okay?</p><p>Diamond: I’m sorry. My Uncle’s never been complimented in such a manner as you just spoke, Miss.</p><p>Emerald: Oh, I see. And you may call me Emerald. Emerald Evergreen.:Placing her hand over her heart as she gave her a warm smile.: I am the Guardian of Earth. A pleasure to meet you, Guardian of Light.</p><p>Diamond: And you may call me Diamond Akimoto! Or just Diamond for short! I’m the Guardian of Light! Course you already know that by now after seeing me in action!:Pointing to herself with a toothy grin.: Woahh~! I’m Diamond, your Emerald! Our names have gem names just like Ge-gasp! Oh no! Gemma! I gotta see if she’s doing okay!:She dashed back to go check on her friend.:</p><p>When she departed, only Emerald and Prince Eccentro remained. He was still processing Emerald’s compliment until her voice snapped him back into reality.</p><p>Emerald: Excuse me, Prince? Are you feeling alright now?</p><p>Prince Eccentro: H-huh? Wha-:He shook his daze off before returning his attention to Emerald.: Oh! Uh! Yes! Ahem....:He cleared his throat and pulled out his signature red rose from his coat pocket as a sparkling background appeared behind him.: As for who I am. I am Prince Ludwig Von Meinstein (Monsterstein) Eccentro, but you may refer to me as Prince Eccentro.</p><p>Emerald: Prince Eccentro....what a unique name you have there.:A tiny blush appeared when he presented her with a rose.: Oh....:Taking it firmly and gave it a small whiff.: Mmmm...</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Yeah, I know-it’s also a silly name if you ask me, but mother wanted my name to be different from anyone in our family line. So she decided on Eccentro.</p><p>Emerald: I don’t think it’s silly....A little funny, but not silly at all...:She smiled at Prince Eccentro.:</p><p>At that moment, the two found themselves surrounded by millions of tiny sparkles as flowers bloomed in the background. Unknown to either of them, a seed was being planted without their awareness-but what kind of seed? Only time would tell, but only Destiny knew the answer to it. The only thing that answered was Gemma’s cry of pain that broke the silence and caught Emerald by surprise as Diamond was helping her friend up.</p><p>Diamond: Easy now, Gemma...little bit at a time now.</p><p>Gemma: Owoowwooww....ohh mann~! Even with the medicine, i-it still stings......And I think I have a sprain somewhere...</p><p>Emerald: Let me take a look at your injuries.:Coming over to Diamond and her companions.:</p><p>Hermes: Uhh who are you and why do you look like you stepped out of a fairy tale?:Staring at Emerald oddly as he rose his metallic eyebrows.:</p><p>Diamond: This is Emerald Evergreen. It’s okay, she’s like me. A guardian.:Pointing at her gauntlet with a big grin to assure Gemma she can be trusted.:</p><p>Gemma: A guar-wait?! Did you say....Evergreen as in-:She was cut off when Emerald came over to inspect her wounds.:</p><p>Emerald: Hmmm....Second degree burn to the left arm....aches and pains to the body after the Hydra Cyclone....Yes, you are in need of healing. Please to hold still a moment.:Raising both her hands up as they began to emit a faint green glow like earlier.: Spirits of the Earth, hear my voice. I call upon thee to heal what has been wounded. Mend the body of its sorrow and restore that which was damaged. Nature’s Rhapsody.</p><p>Suddenly, Gemma’s body began to glow of the same earthly energy that Emerald was emitting. Slowly, her wounds began to heal themselves. The burn mark vanishing from underneath her bandages and her aches dissolving into nothing. She felt refreshed like she just stepped out of a pleasant waterfall on a gorgeous spring day. Removing her bandage, she saw the marks were completely gone and her arm all fixed up! She didn’t feel any more pain nor aches. She felt good as new!</p><p>Gemma: Gasppp~....</p><p>Emerald: There you go. How do you feel?</p><p>Gemma: Mu-much....better, actually. T-thank you Emerald. Wait...Evergreen-Gasp! No way, are you THEE Evergreen?! </p><p>Diamond: THEE Evergreen?:Question marks popped up around her head as she was confused.:</p><p>Gemma: Evergreen as in the Family Evergreen! As in Evergreen Evermore! It’s a big company in Sage City that creates the top notch medical potions in all of Monworld!? How do you-ooofff course~I forgot, this is the first time ever hearing about it.:She looked at Diamond dumbfounded, but found herself being the dumb one for forgetting that she’s from another world.: Anyway, her family specializes in healing potions, remedy potions, elixirs-you name it! Any adventurer or citizen knows of the Evergreen Evermore’s medical products! </p><p>Hermes: So if it’s a well-known company, does that make her....a Noble?:Staring at Emerald then back at Gemma.:</p><p>Gemma: Yes, it does. That would make her the Heiress of the Evergreen Evermore, but what are you doing all the way out here Miss Emerald?</p><p>Emerald: As much as I want to explain myself, it would be safer if we spoke elsewhere. You all look as though you’ve been through quite a lot. I know of a place where we can reside in for the time being. You need to recover your strength, especially you Miss Diamond. When you transform back, your stamina is going to be very low.</p><p>Diamond: My stamina is gonna be low? What do you-:Suddenly, her eyes felt heavy as she stumbled back from Gemma.: Uhh...ahh...</p><p>Her outfit began to shine and reverted back to her civilian form as she nearly fell toward the ground, but Hermes caught her in the nick of time! Eccentro ran toward their side and scooped Diamond into his arms to make sure she was breathing. He sighed in relief upon seeing her sound asleep.</p><p>Emerald: Like I said, upon the second transformation-her stamina will be very low and will fall into a slumber. She’ll wake up in a few hours, so please rest assured that she’ll be alright. </p><p>Hermes: Second transformati-But the first time she slept all the way to Lunch time! O_O</p><p>Emerald: The first time is the longest recovery, but the second time it gets much shorter for a guardian to regain her energy and stamina. Come now, we should get going. Please to follow me.</p><p>Emerald turned around as she headed south of the woods, beckoning for her companions to follow after her. Grabbing their gear and Diamond’s backpack, they began to follow the young lady, the proclaimed Guardian of Earth, who was leading the group to a safe haven to recover from their battle and so Diamond could have a place to rest until she awakens. First her powers awakening, then this mysterious young lady with Earth magic coming to their aid, what next? A cozy cottage in the middle of the woods she made with her magic for some R and R?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Beary Warm Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diamond awakens in a Goliath Bear's cave with her companions at her side where she is welcomed by the Goliath Bear family who welcomes them into their home as a token for saving their daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun began to set as night drawed near and our heroes found themselves in an unlikely place to settle in-A cave. Of all the places to take shelter in it just had to be a cave, but they soon come to learn that the cave wasn’t empty as they thought it’d be. Emerald assured the group that they had nothing to fear from the residents that resided within and surprisingly, they knew of Gemma that helped rescue one of the monsters from the bandits. Once they settled in, Emerald went to get some food and fresh firewood for the fire while Gemma and her companions stayed behind to watch over Diamond; Still slumbering like a log after the intense battle she’d endured and having her energy zapped afterwards didn’t seem to help at all. Emerald did say that the second time she transformed, the recovery time was shorter. What baffled Gemma was that Diamond was aware of her actions at the time then she was when she first transformed into her guardian form. Did the Light Spirit allow her to be in control of her own body then having to take over for her? The thought slipped her mind when she heard Diamond stirring from the side corner of the cave as it would appear she was resting against a giant fluffy pillow?</p><p>Diamond: Hm-mmmm.....:Slowly beginning to open her eyes, letting out a cute little yawn in the process.: Yawwwwnnn~.....</p><p>Gemma: Hey there, Di. How ya feeling?:Smiling over to her with her friends.:</p><p>Diamond: A little groggy....but pretty good. I just had the MOST amazing dream. I dreamt I was a guardian and I took out some bad guys with my Uncle. Vesh nearly BBqed us, but my sphere protected us. Then they were about to attack us when an Earth Goddess appeared, trapped them in a sphere and threw em’ far away....it was incredible...:Giving her friends a half sleepy smile before leaning back against her “pillow”.:</p><p>Hermes: That....actually happened.:A sweatdrop appeared beside his head though he had a nervous smirk on his face for some reason.:</p><p>Diamond: It did?:Looking up at the cave ceiling, blinking a couple of times upon realizing they weren’t outside anymore.: Are we....inside a cave?</p><p>Gemma: Yeah. Emerald brought us in here after the battle so we can recover. Listen, Diamond...Whatever you do. DON’T-FREAK-OUT.</p><p>Diamond: Freak out?:Lifting herself up as she stared at her friends with confusion.: Why shouldn’t I freak out? It’s just a normal cave to me. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: It’s not....the cave part....i-i-it’s just our furry hosts who were generous to let us crash here.:Pointing a shaking finger toward the giant fluffy pillow behind Diamond.: A-a--and the one you were placed against like he was a giant pillow.</p><p>Diamond: Furry hosts? Giant pillow?:Question marks kept popping up above her head, this was getting more confusion by the second.: </p><p>At that moment, she heard a low growl as she felt the ground quake just a smidge and slowly she turned to see the “giant fluffy pillow” rise up, but it wasn’t an oversized furry pillow at all!? It was a bear-and not just any bear! A Goliath Bear!? It shook its midnight fur to smooth out the floor hair and began patting its face with its big sharp claws, then let our a monstrous yawn that nearly made the whole cave quake from the sound! </p><p>Diamond: :Speechless as she stumbled back at the sight of such a monster.: T-t-t--that’s a....a.....a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a...</p><p>Hermes: A Goliath Bear? Yep. We were pretty shocked ourselves when Emerald told us he’d let us hang here for the night with his family.</p><p>Gemma: Whatever you do, don’t scream. You might startle him. Unlike Princy, I had to shut him up for awhile until Emerald explained the story.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Well excuse me if seeing a giant sized bear isn’t a cause for one to let out a blood curling scream!</p><p>Hermes: More like a girly scream in your case.:Snickered at the Prince with his metal paw in front of his mouth.:</p><p>The Goliath Bear sat itself back down, quickly acknowledging Diamond’s presence before turning in her direction. He took a step toward her while she took a step back, another step forward and another step back until she backed herself against a wall. Her legs shook like jello as she tried to keep her composure even as the bear took a nice sized whiff of her to get her scent.</p><p>Diamond: H--h-h-h-hii there.....Mm-m-m-m-y name is Diam---Diamond...DIA-MOND. THANK-You-For-Letting-us-Stay-In-Your-Home.:Speaking slowly in hopes that the bear will understand what she’s saying, but then again he was a bear after all and might not grasp her language.: It’s-A-Very-Cozy-Cave.</p><p>Goliath Bear: You’re most welcome, young lady and I apologize if I startled you upon awakening.</p><p>Diamond: Oh, that’s alright. It’s not every day that one is given hospitality by a bea-.........:Her eyes grew as she looked at the Goliath Bear. Shock flooded her face as her jaw dropped-did her ears deceive her or did the bear just talk!?: Wait a minute....Y-y-y-you can talk!?</p><p>Goliath Bear: Of course, I can talk. What did you expect? Growls and groaning roars coming out of my mouth?:Tilting his head as he stared at her in confusion.:</p><p>Gemma Goliath Bears, like many monsters in Monworld, have the ability to speak.</p><p>Hermes: Course, seeing as this is the first time we’ve interacted with a talking monster-its a total mind blower on our end.</p><p>Diamond: My mind just now was completely blown away at this realization.:Looking at Hermes before looking back at the Goliath Bear.: </p><p>Goliath Bear: Your friend explained to me and my family that your not from this world, but from another. I apologize if I’ve rattled any of your bones.</p><p>Diamond: No bones rattled, just the mind. ^_^’</p><p>Goliath Bear: Well, with that settled. How did you sleep? I hope I didn’t squirm too much as you slumbered.</p><p>Diamond: It was very pleasant, actually. And might I say-your fur is super soft like I’m laying against a giant sized Teddy Bear....uh...no pun intended. </p><p>Goliath Bear: None taken.:He smiled softly to her before he nuzzled against her side.:</p><p>Diamond: Hahahaha....:Feeling his nose nuzzling against her.: H-h-h-hey! T-t-that tickles!</p><p>At that moment, a familiar face resurfaced at the entrance of the cave holding a basket of herbs and produce she found in the forest. Accompanying the young lady was another Goliath Bear and a cub by her side-it must of been the Goliath Bear’s family he mentioned and the young miss was the guardian that came to their aid earlier.</p><p>Emerald: Sorry for the wait, there were some fascinating herbs growing near the waterfall that took awhile to break off from the roots...Oh! I see your finally awake, Miss Diamond. How are you feeling?:Flashing her a gentle, yet warm smile that lit up like a tiny sun beam was shining upon her lips.:</p><p>Diamond: Welll~Considering that I woke up nestled against a giant bear that jolted by drowsiness away-I’m feeling pretty good, thank you...ummm...Emerald, was it?:Tilting her head as she hoped she’d gotten the name of her savior right.:</p><p>Emerald: Yep! You’re absolutely right. Good to see that your memory’s sharp, sometimes when a guardian goes through a sleep spell upon their second transformation-it takes awhile for the brain to get back up and running from the drowsiness.</p><p>Diamond: I guess in my case it’s just laying against a giant bear that magically talks-DID YOU know that monsters can talk!?:Her eyes still widen from the realization that monsters are capable of speech.:</p><p>Emerald: Of course I do! It’s part of “Summoning 101” I learned back in school. Sometimes though it can be through telepathy, “Soul Bonding” or “mind melding” to communicate with creatures who have incapable of getting their thoughts out. </p><p>Diamond: That’s so awesome!:Gripping her fists as twinkling stars shined in her pupils, but then her excitement dimmed for a moment upon seeing the mother bear and her child.: Oh, is that the Goliath Bear’s family by your side there?</p><p>Emerald: Yes. This is Delilah and their cub, Anna. You’ve already met her husband, Koda. They were very kind to allow us to stay here for the night-actually, it’s more like a token of their gratitude after you’ve rescued their little one from the bandits.</p><p>Gemma: Emerald told me that before she came to our aid, she was helping a family of Goliath Bears look for their missing daughter. I recall one of the monsters I’ve freed was a Goliath Bear cub-the same one that they were seeking.</p><p>Emerald: After I ensured the cub was back with its parents, I came to your rescue after Vesh exhausted his mana when he tried to fricassee you and his highness. Luckily, your Shining Sphere was protecting you from his attack.</p><p>Diamond: You must be referring to my Light Sphere, but Shining Sphere also has a nice ring to my defensive move.</p><p>Emerald: :She nodded to her.: It’s quite amazing how long the sphere kept up deflecting his fire attacks from breaking through. You must possess an incredible amount of energy, but even so-there are limits especially when you’ve been in your Guardian form a second time.</p><p>Diamond: There are limits to how long attacks work?</p><p>Emerald: Yes, but we can discuss that later. Right now, we should prepare for dinner. Miss Delilah has caught some tasty fish for us.</p><p>Delilah: :Holding a basket in her mouth as she walked over to Diamond, placing it down upon her feet.: I hope your in the mood for salmon, I caught quite a lot.</p><p>Diamond: Oh wow!:Bending down to get a closer look at the salmon.: That looks like a LOT!</p><p>Delilah: And there’s another basket outside, I caught a whole mess so we can eat our fill tonight.</p><p>Anna: And I got honey combs!:Muffled voice as she held a basket of honey comb in her mouth and placed it down by Gemma.: Their super sweet and yummy! ^_^</p><p>Gemma: They sure look delicious.:Smiling at the hexagon gooey goodness that nestled in the basket.: </p><p>Koda: Hahahaha! And don’t be shy either! Eat til your heart’s content! It’s our way of thanking you for rescuing our little girl.</p><p>Delilah: And showing those bandits a lesson! THey’ve been terrorizing these parts of the woods for quite sometime, but thanks to you brave heroes-We won’t be seeing them around here anytime soon.</p><p>Anna: That’s because Emmy sent em’ packing when she threw them into the sky!:Raising her cute paws up, nearly standing up on two legs before planting her feet back on the ground.</p><p>Diamond: :Eyes sparkling at Anna upon how adorable she was being.: You are...the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, Anna....would it be okay if I pet you?</p><p>Anna: Sure!</p><p>Diamond zipped over, getting down on her knees and gently planted her hand on Anna’s back as she gave it a nice, gentle stroke. It was so soft and fluffy, just like her father’s fur, but it was poofy like cotton like a sheep. She laid her head against her side and planted her other hand on her body, a small blush formed on her face as she felt the cozy warmness emitting from Anna’s body.</p><p>Diamond: So soooooffttt.....soooo fluffy~....^_^</p><p>Her friends responded with heartful giggles followed by Delilah and Koda’s laughs to seeing the little human cozy against their daughter’s fur like she was a giant teddy bear-course, she was a real life teddy bear cub. A soft, fluffy teddy bear cub. Sometime later, Emerald was making a heart vegetable soup. She kept a close eye on the broth while adding in different herbs and vegetables to the mix, dashing a few condiments at times to measure out the flavor with each taste test to ensure it was creamy and delicious. Outside, Gemma was washing the fish off so to cook over an open flame. Diamond and Eccentro, on the other hand, were looking rather pale over at their station-there was a cutting board, a fish barely flopping about and a knife. They were give the task to descale, degut and debone the fish-which was more challenging then they thought-mostly the blood and guts part.</p><p>Diamond: :Picking up the knife slowly, but her hand was shaking like a leaf that she nearly dropped it if she didn’t use her other hand to cradle the other.: Eehhhh...I-I-I can’t do it!:Placing the knife down as she covered her eyes with her arm.: I’ve never gutted a fish before! I don’t wanna see its insides!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Neither do I! I don’t want any of that disgusting insides even on my precious gloves!</p><p>Diamond: Okay....maybe....we could um....descale it...:Lowering her arm down as she stared at her Uncle.: Descaling it isn’t so bad. We just swipe the scales off and that should be fine.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: But it’s still messy, isn’t it?</p><p>Diamond: Not really. Their really small, just have to be careful NOT TO let them stick on your clothes.:She picked up the knife again as she tilted it over the fish. Lowering down onto its squishy body to begin the descaling process-that wouldn’t be gross.:</p><p>She stroked the knife against the fish’s body, but a quick swift against its surface-The fish jerked around as it used its remaining strength to keep from having itself sliced by the blade! Diamond threw the knife back which planted itself in a tree, she crawled back along with the Prince as they let out a startled yelp. Upon hearing their yelp, Gemma turned in their general direction to see what shennaigans they were up to. Seems like giving them the task of descaling, degutting and deboning the fish wasn’t a wise choice on her end, she should’ve just stuck them with washing and drying the fish. She got up from her station and strut over to see what was the matter.</p><p>Gemma: Sighhh~Okay, what’s with the hooting and hollering over here? You should’ve deboned that sucker by now.</p><p>Diamond: That’s the problem: We can’t do it.</p><p>Gemma: Can’t do i-arghh...! It’s JUST A FISH!:Picking the fish up by its tail and jerked it about in the air.: It’s dead with just a hint of life left as it’s trying to struggle for freedom before it goes to Fish Heaven!</p><p>Diamond: Well, its hint of life scared a HINT OF life outta us when I tried to descale it.:She was rather squimish about dissecting a fish.: </p><p>Gemma: You gotta pin the head and tail with the pokers to keep it down: One in the mouth and the other the tail! Why do you suppose I left some skewer pins with ya, huh?</p><p>Diamond:....For the fish meat?</p><p>Gemma: Sighhh~Listen, out here-Meat just doesn’t come straight off the flesh right away. You gotta kill, debone and degut, then cook up the meat after it’s washed up and prepped. That’s survival 101 when it comes to hunting food. So here’s the deal-YOU TWO go and wash and DRY THOSE fish.:Pointing over to the station opposite of her, then brought the finger back to herself.: I’ll degut and debone these bad boys. Don’t want your INSIDES to cover all over the rich fishy flesh. </p><p>Gemma went over to remove the knife from the tree, leaving Diamond and Eccentro to head over to her station to clean and dry the fish. They certainly dodged a bullet there-if they were forced to cut a fish open and see it’s slimy, putrid guts there would be chunks everywhere.</p><p>Diamond: Sighh~Back home, the fish are already deboned and degutted.:Sitting down, picked up a rag and fish, and began to clean it up with clean water.: So there was no problem of descaling it because it was already dead. </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Back at the castle, the fish was already cooked and ready to serve by one of my best chefs in all the land. </p><p>Diamond: That’s right, royalty has their own personal kitchen crew to make the best dishes in all the country.:Smiling over at her uncle.: It must be really nice to have someone else cook a meal for you then having to do the cooking yourself.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Yes, it is rather nice to have your own personal chef make you anything you want. Be it breakfast, lunch, dinner or if you have a hankering for Matzo Ball Soup.</p><p>Diamond: I don’t know what it is, but it sounds delicious. And you can request it at any time even if it isn’t dinner? Like say.....:Racking her brain as she tried to think of a favorite dish she hadn’t had in a long time.: Oh! Like Hamburger Steak!?<br/>
Prince Eccentro: Yep.:He nodded as he crossed his arms.:</p><p>Diamond: :She thought for a moment again before answering.: Teriyaki chicken with rice.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Precisely.:Nodding to her suggestion.:</p><p>Diamond: Ohhh~! Or a strawberry shortcake slice before bed!:Placing her hands together with sparkling eyes.: With a cup of tea to wash it down with.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Fattening before bed, but yes. Anytime, anything one wants, the chefs would make it lickety split.</p><p>Diamond: :Eyes sparkling as she clutched the cloth close to her.: That sounds amazing! You're so lucky, Uncle. When it comes to meals, I usually end up cooking for my mom. But not all the time, we take shifts and we’d order out if were both busy with things we gotta get done.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Doesn’t that robot of yours chip in on cooking a meal once in awhile?:He stared at her in disbelief after he rethought his thought.: Then again, the robot doesn’t have any sense of taste.</p><p>Diamond: He tried to cook breakfast one time, but the fish got charred and the rice was crispy. The toast was good though...so since then, he only assisted in cleaning the dishes and keeping an eye on the cooking process when I was double checking the recipes.</p><p>Prince Eccentro:..Along with cooking, do you do clothes? Get groceries and take care of everything else in the house?</p><p>Diamond: Well~Not everything....Hermes helps me with the clothes and cleaning. I even help spruce up my mother’s lab-just the areas she leaves notes to clean up while she catches some Z’s.....:Looking down at the fish as she got back to cleaning it up.: It’s been that way for a while since she was working on the Portable Mon Gate....staying up late to calibrate the coding, debugging it for glitches and doing test runs to see if it works. I’ve only seen her take a break every now and then, but she always managed to find time to spend with me. Getting some fresh air, going to a theme park.....seeing the cherry blossoms...She never forgot anything that was important to us....It was always marked in a BIG red circle on the calendar and had alarms to remind her so she’d get a good rest in....You know, when she completes her project-I wanted to ask her about traveling the world. Just me, her and Hermes. Going all over the places....:Raising her head to the starry skies in the sky as a melancholy smile formed on her face.: The first places I wanted to visit was either Germany to see you or Tokyo to see Uncle Hiragi, but before I knew it-I found myself thrown into another world by a strange twist of fate.....</p><p>Flashbacks showed a variety of scenes from the first episode (Yep-It maybe a fanfic, but it includes some quick flashbacks like in any anime) where Diamond ended up in Monworld with Hermes, getting chased by giant insects, being rescued by Gemma, reuniting her Uncle, and seeing Gemma’s hometown. It kept showing fast pacing clips of the good times during their time in town, Diamond saving Gemma from the Necro Blader, then the last clip of the gang heading off on their journey.</p><p>Diamond: A world my mom told me about so many times, a world I’ve only read in her books and the monsters that were part of an incredibly popular card game....It was all real. Real, terrifying, exciting, bewildering, dazzling and majestic. Here I am now, on my own journey and already a lot has happened over the span of one week: I got to reunite with you, I made new friends and now...I find out that I have magic powers.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: You know this is one of the rare times I’ve ever been on my own. There was the time I was stranded with that pesky knight, the time I competed against Hiragi for the Lava Dragon....and....I guess...right now...being with the most bravest girl I’m proud to call a niece.</p><p>Diamond: :Turning to her Uncle as a tiny blush formed on her face.: U-Uncle Eccentro...</p><p>Prince Eccentro: It’s true after all. If you weren’t here, who knows what that She-Witch would've done to me if she was the one that set up a trap to catch me after I mistook her silly staff for a monster item OR soothing those Pollen Pesters when I was getting you a flower hat. OR when we had a run in with those bandits, sure-For awhile I’d have em under my thumb along with that wannabe. But, I wouldn’t have any part in selling innocent monsters for a profit.....I guess in a strange twist of fate indeed, running into you again wasn’t coincidence-For the first time on my life, it was a stroke of luck.</p><p>Diamond: :She let out a tiny giggle to her Uncle.: I guess by some weird twist of fate, Fate wanted us to be brought back together after so many years. And pretty soon, Fate’s gonna help us reunite with my mom. Just wait, the moment we find her-I know she’s gonna EXPLODE seeing you!:Planting her hands on the ground as her grin widened.: And then after we get you back to your friends, we can visit your castle in Germany!</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Y--y-yo....u...want to visit my home?:He was touched that she’d choose his home as the first place to visit upon returning to Earth.:<br/>
Diamond: I really do! I bet it’s like the ones in the fairy tales I read growing up: beautiful, gorgeous, and whimsical!:Placing her hands together as tiny sparkles surrounded her.: With a forest in the distance you can stroll through any time of day. And a quaint little town just an acre away! </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Well~My castle is quite extravagant to top even King Ludwig’s silly little excuse he calls a castle. And my Rose Garden is the most lavishing and refined garden then any garden out there.</p><p>Diamond: I bet it’s so beautiful, not even a skilled artist can get every rose bud on a canvas! Because there’s so many to squeeze into every crevice there is!:Her eyes sparkled the more they discussed about the Prince’s home.: I bet you sneak off on your own to take a stroll through the woods or even sneak into the nearest town to mingle with the locals.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Uhh....:He grimaced at her response-sneak off for a stroll or even go into town to mingle.: Well about that....</p><p>Gemma: Hey! Less yapping, more scrubbing on those fish!:She yelled out to the duo, holding up her knife in a threatening manner.: Or do I have to scrub the skin flakes right off your hands!?</p><p>Diamond and Eccentro straightened their backs in fright and resumed cleaning the fish. Not wanting to endure Gemma’s wrath of having the skin flakes scrapped off their hands! As they scrubbed vigorously, Emerald couldn’t help, but giggle at their antics. They indeed were an uncle and niece, sharing a delightful conversation while washing slimey, smelly fish before throwing to Gemma so she may debone and degut before putting those fishies on the barbie. Not long after the fish were cleaned and gutted, they were placed over the campfire, Gemma keeping a sharp eye so their dinner didn’t turn into charcoal. Luckily, it didn’t take long for the fish to cook to golden brown perfection for all to enjoy with the vegetable soup. Nothing like an old fashion campfire meal to warm the soul and body after a long day of nearly getting killed and mauled by bandits, but it was worth it for not only did our heroes get rescued by a newly gained ally; they helped reunite a bear cub with her family and given shelter for the night.</p><p> Stories were shared around the campfire, Koda telling Diamond of the time he once took on a Tiger Man that ended in a draw. Diamond told of her trip to Okinawa one summer with her mother when they went to visit Irimote Island and got to meet a gang of adorable Irimote cats that followed her about like she was a mother duck to a bunch of baby ducks. There was a bundle of laughter that rang throughout the cave and into the night until the moon lowered down as time passed on and it was getting late. The bear family went deeper into the cave to get some shut eye while Diamond and her compatriots nestled near the entrance of the cave for the night. The Pollen Pesters snuggled up against one another while the Carbuncle sat by the mouth of the cave looking up at the stars above. Diamond was just rolling out her sleeping bag when she noticed the Carbuncle star gazing, paused what she was doing and walked straight over to her.</p><p>Diamond: :Bending down to her level as she gazed up at the stars.: Doing a little star gazing, little guy?....I can’t blame you, the stars here are really amazing...I’ve never seen such a sea of stars in all my life-except the time I went camping with my mom one time up in the mountains. In Osaka, your lucky you can get to see a handful of stars without light pollution swallowing up the night. Hey, thanks for saving me and my friends today. If it wasn’t for you and the Pollen Pesters, we’d be racking our brains on figuring a way out.</p><p>Carbuncle: :Staring up at Diamond, swishing her tail with curiosity and awe as she tilted her head to the side.:</p><p>Diamond: And your energy beam was remarkable! For a little guy, you pack a mighty punch to blast through even a metal wall!:Opening her arms wide in amazement, planting her hands onto her kneecaps.: You’re an extrodinary carbu-ha...ya know, I should figure out something else to call you then “Carbuncle” all the time. How about....Carbu?</p><p>Carbuncle: :Shaking her name as she rejected it on the spot.:</p><p>Diamond: Okay....Ruby.</p><p>The Carbuncle shook her head yet again as it sounded like she was just shortening her name or after the gemstone on her forehead.</p><p>Diamond: Camille? Zoe? Aqua?.....:She watched as the carbuncle rejected each name with a shake of her head.: Okay, you don’t like those names....hmmm~...:Falling back onto the ground as she stared up at the sky to clear her mind for a moment and went into thought mode.:</p><p>She kept her eyes on the stars as her mind wandered as if she was walking in a forest of names, but each one she plucked didn’t seem ripe for the Carbuncle to partake. Like cherry blossoms scattering across the wind, so did the names in her mind drifted into the sky until there was nothing left except for the stars above her. The stars twinkled and danced the more she kept her gaze upon the little lanterns. She thought of how the Carbuncle would stare off into the endless dark admiring the stars just before going to bed. She remembered how the first time she encountered the Carbuncle, she too stared at the stars after the delicious dinner she and her friends shared with the Fairies and Pollen Pesters. Stars.....Constellations...Astrology..Astra-GASP! That was it! Quickly standing halfway up, a bright smile grew on her face as she figured out the answer, but hoping it was the right one.</p><p>Diamond: I got it!:Turning toward the Carbuncle’s side as her eyes were lit like birthday candles.: How about....Astra.</p><p>Carbuncle: :Tilting her head to the opposite side as she blinked at the name.:</p><p>Diamond: Astra...It means star in greek. You like to look at the stars even when we first met back in Whimsy Bower after dinner. And your gem sparkles like a star in the sun...so Astra. What do you think?</p><p>Astra: :Blinking at her for a moment as she processed the name in her mind, after a moment she lifted her head at her and let out a happy coo followed by a nod.:</p><p>Diamond: Hhahahahaha!:She scooped up Astra and spun about in excitement.: YahoooO~! She loves it! The Carbuncle loves Astra! Her name is Astra!</p><p>Hermes groaned at the shrill of her voice, he was just getting ready to power down and charge when she heard her celebratory tomfoolery. Emerald and the others, on the other hand, were quite happy at her successful naming for the Carbuncle.</p><p>Hermes: Ohhh great~....She named it. If she named it, that means....it’s gonna come with us-right?</p><p>Gemma: That’s probably what’s gonna happen, but having a carbuncle on our side wouldn’t be so bad. Carbuncles are considered good luck by those that tame one, but here...Diamond simply tamed her by being her friend.</p><p>Emerald: Astra...I think that’s a wonderful name for our new companion. She has quite a way with words.:Sharing a warm smile to her friends.: </p><p>Prince Eccentro: Not just a way with words, but a way with reaching people and monster’s hearts....Heh....she’d make for a Mon Colle Knight if fate landed her with those brats.</p><p>Gemma: But she ended up landing in our laps instead and turning out to be the Guardian of Light-I mean I was shocked when she transformed before my eyes the first time her power awakened.</p><p>Emerald: I was quite amazed as you were, Miss Gemma. To think, the Guardian of Light would turn out to be from another world. According to old stories, the guardians were those chosen from each realm of Monworld.</p><p>Gemma: That is strange....I don’t know what the Mystics nor the Golden Dragon were thinking of choosing an outsider to become a Guardian. It makes no sense.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Sense or no sense, if it wasn’t for my niece we’d be Sandworm chow by now....uh! And if it wasn’t for you too Miss Emerald, we’d be goners for sure.:He blushed a little embarassed almost forgetting that she saved him and Diamond from the bandits stampede.:</p><p>Emerald: You’re ver welcome, Prince Eccentro.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: Please, call me Eccentro. Or Prince, whatever floats your boat.:His blush deepened as it went down his entire body-this was quite awkward for him to speak in a such a strange manner especially to a beautiful young lady as Emerald.:</p><p>Emerald: Then I shall call you Eccentro if that is alright.</p><p>Prince Eccentro: O-o-of course it’s alright! It’s alright at all! Hahahhaa....^_^’</p><p>Hermes and Gemma shared a odd glance at the awkward Prince for a moment before shaking their heads and letting out a sigh. Diamond came back into the cave after her celebratory spin dance, Astra cuddled in her arms, and walked back to her sleeping bag.</p><p>Diamond: Guess what, guys? Our team now officially has a mascot creature.:Holding Astra out with a big grin on her face.: Now we so gotta call our team, Team Shining Rose! </p><p>Gemma: And how is she the mascot?</p><p>Diamond: Her gem glows and shines out a brilliant beam and we shine like a gem, plus we’d look marvelous with rose petals falling behind us in an awesome hero team manner! So it makes perfect sense!:Placing Astra down onto her sleeping bag as she wiggled in slowly so not to disturb her getting settled.: Anyway, we got a BIG day tomorrow. After breakfast, we head off to the nearest town, get supplies, travel the Dune Desert toward Solaria’s Temple where mom awaits!</p><p>Gemma: Hahahhaa...somebody’s pumped up for the journey ahead.:Sporting Diamond a warm smile as she snuggled under her blanket, turning over to face her.:</p><p>Diamond: Totally! We just survived a Bandit encounter and gained a lot of experience points from our battle!....I mean, if this was a video game, but I feel like we gained a TON OF experience and gained a few allies. Bonus, were sleeping in a Goliath Bear Family’s den for the night after we completed a side quest WE DIDN’T know we had!</p><p>Gemma: Thanks to me rescuing Anna and the other monsters while you got our stuff back.</p><p>Diamond: Exactly. </p><p>Emerald: Excuse me....but, what is a video game?:Looking over at Diamond as question marks popped above her head in confusion.: And experience points?</p><p>Diamond: Uhh.....IT’S complicated to explain at the moment, but I’d be happy to explain tomorrow on our way to the desert. Sorry, I was just geeking out there for a moment.</p><p>Emerald: Geeking...out?</p><p>Hermes: It’s an Otherworlder thing. Diamond has her own kinda language that even I try to make sense of at times. Might as well start a dictionary entitled “Geekinese”. =_=</p><p>Diamond: So, Emerald. You said earlier you were looking for me. Are you on a quest to finding other guardians like us?</p><p>Emerald: :Nodding to Diamond’s question.: Yes, I began my journey on finding the guardians by starting with you.</p><p>Diamond: By starting with me?...I mean, I’m pretty honored you’d wanted to start with me, but.....does this have anything to do with some calamity or great threat that may befall on Monworld?</p><p>Emerald: The calamity or great threat I do not know, but from what my Mystic told me that an unforeseen evil was about to fall upon our world and I must begin my journey to rally together the other guardians to combat it...Not just finding the guardians, but seeing the many wonders of Monworld and its flora within each region. There are so many different plants out there that are yet to be discovered, the healing properties they possess and can help save many lives out there. This journey is not only of my Guardianhood, but as a way to work hard toward my dream.</p><p>Diamond: Your dream?</p><p>Emerald: To become the greatest Pharmacist in Monworld just like my parents. Discovering and creating new medicines and elixirs that have never been thought of possible. I want to follow in my family’s footsteps to help people with the products we create and make new medical discoveries that could cure even the greatest of illnesses. From curses to ancient disease....I want to discover all the possibilities to make such miraculous medicine to help millions out there.</p><p>Diamond: Wowww~...That’s quite a dream, Emerald.</p><p>Emerald: What about you?...Do you have a dream, Diamond?</p><p>Diamond: Me?....Well....:She lowered her head to think for a moment-her dream? What was indeed her dream?: Umm....My dream....I guess if I’m being honest....I always wondered what I wanted to do with my life. The only dream I had before I got thrust here was traveling the world with my mom after she finished with her project.</p><p>Emerald: I see. I suppose that dream was put on hold after what you told us upon how you came to this world.</p><p>Diamond: Actually, quite the opposite.:Raising her head up as she gave her a soft smile.: In some ironic twist of fate, this kinda counts as traveling the world....Maybe after we reunite with my mom and get Eccentro back home...I’d like to see more of this world...I want to learn all about the Guardians and who attacked my home...Who that Necro Blader was and who he works for? Maybe he’s part of that unforseen threat you were talking about, Emerald. There’s so much I don’t know of this world, only from the books my mother gathered....I guess, along with being a guardian-MY dream....Is to be.....An adventurer!</p><p>Emerald: An adventurer, huh? That sounds like a wonderful dream you’ve stumbled upon.:Her smile grew brighter hearing her friend’s enthusiasm.: An adventurer that travels the world in search of adventure. I think that’s a great dream to pursue along with your Guardianhood.</p><p>Diamond: Yeah! And I could write about my journeys! Oh! I could turn em’ into books!:Gripping her fists as stars twinkled in her eyes.: Oh man! I’m getting fired up just thinking about it! A Guardian Adventurer Writer! A Writer Guardian! A Writer Adventurer! A Guardian who’s an adventurer and a writer! Living the Isekai life! Taking down bad guys! Making friends! Finding monster items and saving the world!:Raising her fists in the air with sparkles surrounding her.: </p><p>Gemma: Hhhehehehe....well, you do write down a bunch of stuff in those notebooks so it makes sense you’d wanna write down your adventures and turn em’ into a book series. I bet if you sold em’ in the other world, people would think their works of fiction.<br/>
Diamond: But in reality, they’re all true! Oh man! I could be the next Chris Colfer I bet! And he parodied his book series in the last book of Land of Stories! Sighh~...:She laid down in her sleeping bag, nuzzling her head on her pillow.: Oh man, this so rocks! I don’t know if I’m gonna get any sle-Zzzzzz...</p><p>Just like that, she was out like a light. All the excitement must have finally worn her out much to the heartful chuckles of her associates. It was time to get some shut-eye for the day ahead. They got underneath their covers and into their sleeping bags to begin their descend into Dreamland. The last few days have been full of excitement, danger and wonder for our heroes, but everything turned out in the end: They met a new ally, gained a cute adorable mascot, made an annoying villainous rival and were halfway to reuniting Diamond with her mother. Things were looking up for our heroes, but one never knows what tomorrow brings, but one thing is for sure that they’ll have their heads held high and straight ahead for together there is nothing that they can accomplish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>